Knights of the Starry Skies
by JadeEmeraldTurtle
Summary: An individual who has lived a 'normal' carefree life in Maiami City receives a special letter. Inviting him to enroll into the Top Duel School. One new journey begins, as it recently started, things don't appear what they seem when he meets a mysterious person one eventful night who changes his life upside down uncovering sides of the city he once thought he truly known about.
1. Arc I: Dawn of the Knight Act 1

**Arc I: Dawn of the Knight Act 1**

This... isn't good. This isn't good at all! I can't stop! I can't stop it!

I place my hand over my heart that's beating over two hundred I imagine. Any more, and I'm afraid my heart won't be able to take it, and burst out of my chest. This would be an embarrassing way to die today. Wouldn't be able to watch over my parents from above or below at my funeral, much less deserve one for dying on them like that. I need to calm down. After all...

I'm only starting my first day of school.

Slowly take a deep breath, and exhale. Slowly take a deep breath, and exhale. Slowly take a deep breath, and exhale~

Honestly, what's wrong with me. I know this isn't just any school. Most schools don't personally invite them to come become one of their honorary students. It just so happens to be the Leo Duel School or LDS for short, the number one Duel School in the whole wide world, and it also just so happens to be the first school I've ever enrolled in. There's no need for me to get a little nervous over something people do daily.

Yet, at the entrance of homeroom, I panicked at the sound of the door sliding open from the inside, ran off to the restroom, and locked myself inside blessing no one is here to add oil to this fire. They might get charged with involuntary manslaughter if I was spooked from behind.

Not to mention, reminding myself that this number one Duel School in the whole wide world, and this being first school I've ever been to didn't help my case either. In fact, I can feel my heartbeat rising faster, and my body burning like it was the inside of a sauna.

I turn on the sink's water, and splash my face hoping it'll do the trick. It did, but I nearly drowned myself doing so somehow. I rather not think how was that even remotely possible.

Okay, just need to tidy up my appearance, so people don't think I just got out of bed, took a quick shower and ran over here in a hurry late or something that makes my fellow classmates assume I'm not serious about attending. Especially, since I'm going to be taking the advance classes of my course.

Using the mirror with my green eyes, I brush my neatly short, black hair, though that cowlick in the center still remains incredible stubborn. I unwrinkled the best I could my long-sleeved black turtleneck under my opened up, middle-sleeved gray hoodie, black jeans, and matching loafers. My LDS badge, I changed into a form of a necklace. Lastly, I take one last check to make sure I didn't miss anything. First impressions are important.

Done, I head back to where I left off being the entrance or to me the Gates of Hades inside my head where I can hear the growls of a three-headed hound in every small step I take closer. I can do this. I can do this.

I slide the door open abruptly to get it done with, but the loud noise from the door caused the eyes of every students to focus their attention towards me which was the worst case scenario, but I thought of a counter for that scenario. Just being myself.

"Good morning students." I greet wholeheartedly. "I'm the new transfer student starting today. It's really nice to meet all of you. I am really glad to be here, and look forward to work alongside everyone here. If you have any questions about me, feel free to ask."

Yes! I raise my fist up into the air mentally in success.

Someone raised their hand in response which is a good start in my book.

"Your name?" He asked.

It was only two words, but I felt my whole world crash before my eyes. I forgot to introduce my very own name. After all those days I practiced talking to myself in front of my mirror, after all those times I memorized over a thousand ways to start off a conversation, and all those school related anime I watched over and over again for an entire week... Nothing... I felt like crawling back into bed and turn into a caterpillar. No, no! I can't give up after one error!

"Fujiwara. Fujiwara Masato." I answer, then recall one of the thousand conversation starters that would work right about now. "What's yours?"

"You can do that nonsense some other time!" Someone interrupted.

He is slim and tall with purple hair that has a gold pin in the shape of the Big Dipper asterism, and blue eyes. He wears a zip-up blue and purple jacket over a white long-sleeved shirt, with white pants, olive-colored shoes, and a loose blue belt. His LDS badge is pinned on the right side of his jacket. He also has a frame with a star underneath his hairline.

"Wait, aren't you..."

"Yes, I'm the Xyz Course representative, the top Xyz duelist, Shijima Hokuto!"

I've done research on the students taking the same course as me, and he was the one that came up the most. Said to be a extraordinary duelist with a remarkable winning ratio, top scores in the Junior Class Rank Testing, and said to be one of the favorites to win the next championship. Though, I understand the school isn't picky about clothing, but... This is the homeroom for the Xyz Course, the Xyz card backgrounds are black, so its a little odd that the top Xyz user wears clothing that go with Fusion and Synchro. Now that I take a better look around the room, the students are hardly wearing any black! Am I the only one who is wearing full-on black right now!? This is so embarrassing I could just die! Thankfully, I decided not to order those black colored contacts...

"Hey, aren't you listening?!" Hokuto snapped at me.

"A-Ah, sorry! What were you saying?"

"Heh." He grunted in annoyance. "As I was saying, since you bothered to show up early for class new student, I don't have to wait for my chance to Duel you!"

"There he goes challenging him like we thought he would." A student commented.

"Um, not that I'm flattered the number one Xyz Duelist is challenging me all of the sudden, but one question... Why me?"

"It's pretty obvious Fujiwara. Everyone knows you won a Duel Monsters card designing contest a while ago, and had your cards made into real ones. The problem is that I heard that those cards are a little too similar to my own brilliance Deck. The skies aren't wide enough for two stellar duelist on equal footing so one needs fall below the other as soon as possible! That's why I plan to crush you thoroughly here and now! Get ready!" Hokuto declared, putting on his purple body Duel Disk, the blade emerged in a blue color.

"But I don't have a Duel Disk on me. The instructor is suppose to give me one at the start of class today."

"...There's no helping it, hey you, lend him your Duel Disk."

"No way, I don't want my winning ratio to decrease!" The student complained.

"Don't worry, it will be set to Practice Duel Mode. I don't necessary need another win when I can win officially whenever I want. Now, give it to him."

"Fine." The student reluctantly handed me his orange Duel Disk.

"Now, there's no more problems, right?" Hokuto asked.

I shook my head as I placed my Deck inside my Duel Disk as a blade of red emerges.

DUEL!

Hokuto 4000 LP

Masato 4000 LP

"Hey, new kid. I'll start things off! I summon Constellar Sheratan!" Hokuto placed down his first monster. A semi kid-size, white-silver knight wearing a ram like helmet, a fluttering white cape while holding some alien tech ray gun awaiting command.

"Constellar Sheratan" (700/900)

"When this card is Normal Summoned, I can add 1 "Constellar" monster from my Deck to my hand!" He took one card from his deck, then placed two cards face-down. "I'll end my turn with that. Now, lets see what you can do."

"I-I'll try my best. Draw!" I draw. "I'll summon my friend, Satellarknight Rigel!" In an instant, a flowing blonde-haired, muscular human wearing silver-gold armor over his full skintight purple bodysuit covering his mouth like a ninja, holding a jeweled white cape on his left hand while his right has a short blade comes forth.

"Satellarknight Rigel" (1900/700)

"I activate its effect which will increase its ATK by 500 points!" The silver-gold hoop around his waist along with a sphere starts to spin and shimmer, covering the flowing blonde-haired human in light.

("Satellarknight Rigel": 1900 → 2400/700)

"Go attack Constellar Sheratan!"

He dashes and like lightning comes close up to ram helmet knight ready to cut down the foe with his blade.

"Heh, foolish!" Hokuto gave a wide smirk. "First, I activate my Trap Card: Waboku! This card not only prevents my monster from being destroyed, but I end up taking no battle damage at all!" The nuns in light blue robes harmonious barrier repelled the knight's strike.

"And second! I activate Constellar Meteor! When this card is activated, if my opponent's monster battles a "Constellar" monster, and the opponent's monster is not destroyed, your monster gets shuffle back into your Deck! At that moment, a red-haired, black sea monster woman appeared and waved her staff unleashing a scorching fire blast on my poor friend making him one with Earth as I shuffle him into the Deck.

These card animations can sometimes be so cruel.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." I finish.

"What did you think of my two step combo? You must be a real novice to have not seen that coming! I'd even made my bait obvious and left my low ATK monster in attack mode. If I were you, I go forfeit this Duel, and drop out-"

"Good job on getting me! You're absolutely right, I guess I need to reflect on my mistake so I do better next time." I respond, honestly admitting to myself to improve.

"What?" Hokuto shocked by my response apparently.

"Is something the matter, Shijima-san?"

"Whoa, this is a first." One of the students placed a hand over his mouth.

"A person who didn't ignore or get irritated at Hokuto-kun's badmouthing." Another student responded.

Badmouthing?

"He must've been a saint in his past life."

"That or an-"

"W-Well..." Hokuto coughed, directing back my attention to him. "Too bad there won't be a next time for you because I'm ending this Duel now!" Hokuto drew his card. "I summon Constellar Aldebaron!" This time, besides Sheratan, is a more built, silver armored knight with a bull-shaped helmet, another white cape, and holds a teal glowing hula hoop ring.

"Constellar Aldebaron" (1300/800)

"When this card is successfully summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 3 "Constellar" monster from my hand! I Special Summon Constellar Leonis!" Coming out of the hula hoop, a spiky light blue-haired, bulky knight in silver, grand white cape, and wields a blade longer than my Rigel glowing a color that matches his own hair.

"Constellar Leonis" (1000/1800)

"Constellar Leonis' ability lets me Normal Summon 1 additional "Constellar" monster! I summon Constellar Kaus!" Galloping onto the field, a silver armored centaur gripping a golden bow, standing by his other monsters.

"Constellar Kaus" (1800/700)

"Constellar Kaus' ability activates! Twice per turn this card change the Level of a card by 1! I use one of them to raise Aldebaron's Level by 1!"

The silver armored centaur readies and fires a bow of light at spiky haired knight.

("Aldebaron": Level 4 → 5)

"Get ready to see what the top Xyz Course student can do! I use Constellar Leonis and Sheratan to Overlay!" The two monsters glowed yellow turning into formless energy, while a bottomless portal like from another galaxy opened out of the ground in front of him, and the two steams of energy dive into the void causing an eruption of several lights.

Hokuto began to chant.

 ** _"Closest cluster of a hundred stars, brighten your light to victory!"_**

 _ **"Xyz Summon! Rank 3! Constellar Hyades!"** _

A new monster entered from that portal surrounded by two moving orbs of light, a fierce upgraded version of Aldebaron, wearing silver-golden knight-like armor over his red jumpsuit, wielding two oversized like silver kunai in both hands,

"Constellar Hyades" (1900/1100)

Was that...

"Not done yet! Next, using Constellar Aldebaron and Kaus I, Overlay!" Like before, the other two monsters, both turned into yellow light, and descended down into the gaping multicolored galaxy that came from out of nowhere.

 ** _"Beautiful globe of stars, manifest your brilliance and descend!"_**

 _ **"Xyz Summon! Rank 5! Constellar Omega!"**_

Another new monster with two moving light orbs took their place, except this one looked like an upgraded version of Kaus, a bulkier centaur covered in heavily armed silver-golden armor, a jeweled white, winged-like cape over his shoulders, and a shimmering light blue, eight-bladed chakram held tightly closed in his left hand.

"Constellar Omega" (2400/500)

Two Xyz monster summoned consecutively on the same turn? As expected of the Xyz Course Representative at LDS, he really doesn't disappoint!

"Looks like Hokuto-san has stop fooling around." A student commented.

"Yeah, going up against one is bad enough, but two is way worse, because that's when he's decided to end it." A student looked about thinking about a painful memory.

"If those two monsters of his attack the newbie now; he's finished." A third student pointed out.

"All of them are right." Hokuto supported, his face turned into a big grin. "And don't think I would forget about the card you set face-down. Constellar Omega's effect activates! By using 1 Overlay Unit; for the rest of this turn, "Constellar" monsters I control are unaffected by Spell and Trap Cards making that card useless!" One of those orbs of light suddenly vanished into Constellar Omega, then field became marked in a light bow symbol.

He also planned ahead making sure I couldn't use that card.

"It's over! Battle Phase! Constellar Hyades and Omega! Direct attack!" Hokuto ordered his monsters as both charge ahead swiftly.

Too bad for him the plan wasn't foolproof.

"Continuous Trap Card: Stellarnova Wave!" I revealed. "Once per turn, during my Main Phase or my opponent's Battle Phase, I can Special Summon 1 "tellarknight" monster from my hand."

"Tch! Since that trap doesn't involve my monsters..."

A swirly portal of light comes from above.

"It doesn't apply! Go, my friend, SatellarKnight Unukalhal in defense mode!" Appeared from said portal, a dark purple bodysuit, humanoid with an elongated skull and tail covered in white armor trimmed in gold, and like Rigel had a hoop around his waist.

"Satellarknight Unukalhal" (1800/1000)

"When its summoned, I can send 1 "tellarknight" monster from my Deck to the Graveyard." I send Rigel.

"You're only delaying the inevitable! Though, I must take part of the blame for changing up my normal full proof strategy, if this was a real Duel and if I wanted to, I could've won this turn, but at least this way you get to thoroughly know the large difference between our skills because nothing you do will change the outcome of this Duel! I attack Unukalhal with Constellar Hyades! Now... Constellar Omega direct attack!" The centaur jumped all four golden hooves into the air, and threw his eight-bladed chakram from a ninety degree angle.

Masato( 4000 → 1600)

"Ugh! Thankfully, it wasn't a real one or I be in a world of hurt right now." I place my hand over my heart in relief.

"The new guy managed to survive his assault by sheer luck it seems." A student commented. "How will he stop the next one?"

"The real question is whether what he did was just all in vain or not." A student wondered.

"I end my turn with that. Now, lets see if you got what it takes to defeat my monsters!" Hokuto challenged confidently.

I'm about to find out!

I draw.

"I play the Magic Card: Monster Reincarnation. I discard 1 card, and receive 1 monster from the Graveyard to my hand." I perform the process. "Then, I summon back Satellarknight Rigel." The first monster I summoned returns to the field.

"Satellarknight Rigel" (1900/700)

"I activate Stellarnova Wave's effect, and Special Summon from my hand, my friend Satellarknight Altair." Coming from the light, a knight in white-gold armor like Unukalhal, sharing like the others the signature hoop/sphere around the waist, but dressed underneath in fine blue silk, and from his back are a pair of light blue wings.

"Satellarknight Altair" (1700/1300)

"Satellarknight Altair's effect lets me Special Summon 1 "tellarknight" monster from my Graveyard in Defense Position. I choose the one I just discarded, my friend Satellarknight Alsahm." The child knight came from nowhere in white-gold armor over his green bodysuit wielding in his hands is a smaller golden bow compared to Kaus.

"Satellarknight Alsahm" (1400/1800)

"!" Hokuto's face froze at the sight of my field.

"Is having more monsters that overwhelming? Continuing where I was... I activate Satallerknight Rigel's effect to increase its own ATK points."

("Satellarknight Rigel": 1900 → 2400/700)

"I attack Constellar Omega with my Satellerknight Rigel destroying them both."

"?" Hokuto, along with some students become puzzled by this.

Maybe this will help.

"I play the Magic Card: Share the Pain. We both must Tribute 1 monster on our field. I pick Satellarknight Altair. You only have one monster, so that's your choice." If I used this while Constellar Omega was out, he could've saved his own monster, now he is unable to. "I end my turn."

This turn I managed to destroy both his monsters while keeping a monster to protect my Life Points. My next move all depends on what I draw on my next draw.

"..." Hokuto stood about in pause.

"Shijima-san?"

"..." He doesn't respond.

"Are you alright?"

"Perfect!" Hokuto smirked greater than usual. "Hahaha! It was just my imagination getting the better out of me, but that's over, and so are you. My turn! I activate the Magic Card: Pot of Greed! This card lets me to draw 2 cards!" He looked at his hand. "All set! I summon Constellar Pollux!" A white caped, bulky knight in silver-golden armor on the right side of his body while the left is clear as snow white, he carries a sword with two blades on the same side ready to use.

"Constellar Pollux" (1700/600)

"During the turn this card was successfully summoned, I can Normal Summon 1 "Constellar" monster in addition to this summon. I summon Constellar Acubens!" A big machine, silver armored knight with shield-like pincers emerged next to Pollux.

"Constellar Acubens" (800/2000)

"There is no need to know its effect since it won't be here for long because I Overlay Acubens and Pollux!"

 ** _"Open cluster of a thousand stars, gather the lights, and emerge as one unit!"_**

 ** _"Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Constellar Praesepe!"_**

A newly mechanical golden-silver armored knight takes their place.

"Constellar Praesepe" (2400/800)

"Equip Magic Card: Fairy Meteor Crush activate! Now, even if your monster is in defense mode, you'll still take damage equal to the difference of my monster's ATK. Battle Phase! Constellar Praesepe attack Satellarknight Alsahm!"

Constellar Praesepe goes and aims its sharp golden claw pincers at the child knight crossing his arms.

"This doesn't look good, but at least I'll still have-"

"Life Points? I don't think so! I activate Constellar Praesepe's effect! By removing 1 Overlay Unit, I can have this attacking "Constellar" monster gain 1000 ATK points until the End Phase!"

"What?!"

One of the light orbs enters inside Constellar Praesepe just like what happened with Constellar Omega, and its claws shine brighter and shaper than before.

("Constellar Praesepe": 2400 → 3400/800)

Their claws rip through the young knight's armor as if it was made out of paper turning him into stardust.

Masato( 1600 → 0)

Hokuto: WIN

"It's over." A student announced.

"Uh-huh, the outcome is the same as his other wins." A student agreed.

"Absolutely flawless!" Hokuto confidently finished for them. "So now everyone now knows who is the superior stellar Xyz Duelist, and always will be!"

"Tch, I hate how Hokuto gloats over his wins. That new guy should've Xyz Summoned when he had the chance."

"But, I don't know how to Xyz Summon." I respond.

"...Eh? EH...!?" The whole class went.

* * *

 **Well, that's it for now. How did I do for my first fanfic story? I appreciate any feedback and advice you can offer for my next release.**

 **Except about my account name, I was getting desperate around the double digits...**


	2. Arc I: Dawn of the Knight Act 2

**Arc I: Dawn of the Knight Act 2**

"Why is everyone so surprised?" I ask.

"The reason is because you, a transfer student shouldn't be here if you can't Xyz Summon." Someone answered, then tossed me a Duel Disk with a black body which I requested the school regrettably.

The new face scowls at me from the entrance of this classroom, then proceeds to the front desk. Dark gray business suit with a white shirt and a black tie wearing a sharp pair of shades. A tilted gray fedora on the top of his head over his black wavy hair, and a gold watch on his right wrist.

"Kyahh! Professor Vladimir!" A group of female students squealed.

"It's too early for this nonsense. Knock it off or get out of my class."

"Aww, so cold~!"

Professor Vladimir, the youngest Professor to ever enroll into LDS' staff on high regards. Around a year ago, Vladimir-san came from a unknown school overseas, and proved himself by winning the Youth Division Maiami Championships on his first attempt. This year, it said that he's the number two person to win the Pro League. Who was number one again?

"Disregard their behavior. As I stated, a transfer student shouldn't be here if you can't Xyz Summon. This is the homeroom for the advance level Xyz users yet you who can't pull do a Xyz Summon causes unacceptable calamity in the order of the school. As a honorary student that can overlook reluctantly, but there's one thing I won't tolerate. I watched your Duel. You played poorly, got lucky, and still couldn't take a single Life Point. LDS has no time to waste on weaklings. Basically, you are in the wrong room."

"What are you saying?" I ask.

Vladimir-san took a piece of paper from his desk, and starts to write down something.

"Honorary Student or not, as head professor of the Xyz Course, I hereby demote you." Vladimir showed the note to my face.

"D-Demote..."

"You'll be sent to where no advance students wants to go. Back to the beginning, starting from square one!"

...What's going on...? Class hasn't even started, and I turned from a honorary advance student into a beginner student. This pain... I never felt this kind of pain before, and it hurts so much. How can school be so heartless? All because I lost a single Duel...

"Wow, coldblooded as always..." A student muttered. "Maybe even more than usual."

"Can Professor Vladimir do that?" Another student questioned.

"He's been given permission to demote those who fail to meet his expectations. He's within his right." A third student answered.

"Although, he's only allowed to do so within his specialty." Hokuto elaborated while grinning. "Frankly, I'm glad we don't show any mercy to the weak!"

"Shijima!" Vladimir shouted.

"Yes, Professor Vladimir!" Hokuto stood firm and straight.

"You performed great as always. Had you lost to that amateur, I would've seen to either put you on academic probation or suspension for such a disgraceful act. Careful not to let your guard down next time."

"Heh, of course. I don't have to worry about a thing." Hokuto smirked confidently.

"Don't say that I didn't warn you." Vladimir next faced me. "You are relieved for the rest of today, and starting tomorrow you'll report to the Xyz beginning tier classes written on this form. Now, do me a favor, and leave my sight before you disgust me more than you already have."

"...Yes sir."

Then slowly left, closed the classroom door, and proceed to the restroom to... water my eyes out. A man never cries, right?

It took ten minutes before I was able to feel slightly less worse than I felt in my whole life. Ten more to feel hardly acceptable with myself. How will I be able to explain to mother and father about this? I don't think there's no possible way that they will be anything but disappointed. I don't want them to hate me for letting them down so soon after I begged for them to let me attend here. The right word to describe myself is a failure!

I leave now.

If I make a habit out of coming here so often, people around will notice, then the school might start calling me Toilet-kun. Toilet-san if I'm lucky which I am since no one had tried to open the door to the restroom, so locking it was unimportant like me.

"Why hello there." A voice spoke from behind.

A boy with blue eyes having styled short hair in layers of light brown and blonde. He wears a LSD badge pinned to the collar of a type of school uniform that's light blue, grey, white or dark dress shirt with a red necktie, gold red lined white jacket, and red pants.

"Hello." I respond the best I could.

"What's with the weak smile? Lighten up." He smiled cheerfully. "Lucky me for finding you. Deciding to skip class for the day was not in vain it seems. I've been looking for you, for a second I thought you left the school before I got the chance to meet you. That would've been a tragedy."

"Huh, looking for me? You shouldn't have bothered. The school is too big for one person alone to search being the size of a super mall..."

"Yes, but I'm blessed to have friends who I can rely on to help me."

Friends, must be nice...

He then suddenly placed both his hand on my right, and lifted it up.

"Eh?"

"Oh, where did my manners go? I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Sawatari Shingo, a chosen LDS student like you, nice to meet you!" He started shaking it in a greeting manner before letting go.

I place my hand over the one he touch curiously. The warm touch from another person feels nice.

"I-I'm Fujiwara Masato."

"I know. You're the honorary student who has enrolled today."

"...You're half right. I've been demoted to a regular student who has to study from the beginner Xyz class tomorrow."

Like the failure I am.

"I heard. Word gets around fast here. I've come to tell you not to feel bad about it. Sometimes these things happen, but its not as bad as you think. You'll be fine!"

"Thank you, Sawatari-san." I smiled gratefully.

His words have cheered me up a bit.

"Now, let's go."

"Go where?"

"I got a reservation at the LDS Center Court."

"You mean THE LDS Center Court?!" I've always wanted to see it, and planned to, but now I'm unable to without a tough reservation system since my honorary student status was revoked. "You were able to get the reservation?"

"It's no trouble when your father is expected to be the next mayor. All it took was to ask, and he gladly gave it to me." Shingo stated with sparklingly pride.

"Your father must be a very important person."

"Why yes he is."

"Why did you get a reservation in the middle of class time?"

"Because of you."

"Because of me?"

"I want us to become friends so bad I wanted us to spend time together the best way I can present for you. Come, we only have a couple of hours to use it."

Fr-Friends? A-After just meeting? It's too sudden! He even did something like reserving the most private court all for me. Maybe we can be friends.

We head for LDS Center Court, while there I notice he was talking to his D-pad. He told me he's inviting the people he asked to search for me so we all can be friends together. How thoughtful of him. Maybe I can ask permission to address him by his given name. I hope he doesn't think I'm being too forward when I muster the courage to ask him...

"Here we are!" Shingo presented the court his all its magnificent glory.

"Wow!" I gasp in admiration.

"Oh, there are my friends, they also wanted to meet you."

They were three of them. All are wearing the same school uniform as Sawatari-san so they must go to the same academic school. Friends whom go to school together... Impossible for someone like me who was homeschooled.

The taller of the group with the top part of his hair fixed into a short ponytail...

"Hey, Ootomo." The brownish similar undercut styled haired student greeted.

"I'm Kakimoto." The purplish brown haired student with brown eyes greeted.

"Yamabe." The green haired student with brown eyes shortly greeted.

"Fujiwara Masato..." I greet back.

Oh, no. A problem. The type of people whom only introduce only a part of their name. Is it their first or last? Wait, I just remember, its actually common for people to solely use their last names. I think?

"Listen, rumors say you've got a rare one of a kind deck. Something called Satellarknights?" Shingo guessed sounding unsure.

"Yes, I do have them." I pull out my Deck.

"Do you mind if we have a look at them?"

"Um, I don't mind..." I hesitantly spread the cards out revealing them.

"Amazing. You don't also mind if I hold them to get a better look?"

"W-Well..."

What's this strange feeling I'm getting? Could it be not a good idea to let him hold them? But why...?

"It'll be only for a second." Shingo grabbed them forthwith before I could answer. "Take a look."

He shows the cards to the other three who respond in awe praising them. They openly declare their desire to have them as they split parts of the deck equality. It causes me worry when they say those words.

"Now, now, these cards don't belong to you." Shingo took back the cards, returning them to one.

Sawatari-san... I felt better hearing those words.

"These cards belong to me!"

"Huh? Sawatari-san...?"

"The thing is, I only love rare and strong cards, I just hate putting weak cards in my Deck. That's why... These cards are going to become part of my collection!"

What?

"I don't understand. Sawatari-san, didn't you say you wanted to become friends? How does stealing from me accomplish that?"

"You don't get it, do you? Why would I want to be friends with a fallen student like you? You're a failure who is not fit to wield this Deck! A Deck one of kind like this, by rumors said to be the 'Brightest Stars of the Night Sky,' only should belong to the worthy top star student at LDS, don't you think?" He looked through them. "Now that I have this Deck in my hands I'm through with you as soon as you hand over those Xyz monsters you forgot include!" Shingo snapped is fingers as the three walk closer to me.

I see. This is known as betrayal. All the things he said were lies to cheer me up into having the Deck stolen. It hurts, but not as much since my subconscious was preparing me with a warning. I still pick physical pain over this... In this sort of situation, I've been told to do a certain thing. But...

"You're right. I don't deserve a special Deck like this."

"Seems like you understand. Looks like you're not a failure at understanding your place."

"You can have the Deck... only on one condition."

"A condition? I'll humor you. What is this condition of yours?"

"If you defeat me in a Duel."

"You? Defeat me? Is that supposed to be some sort of joke?"

"It must be a joke." Ootomo snickered.

"He must be trying to start his new career as a comedian! I must say, he's not bad!" Kakimoto laughed.

"I bet he'll become the very best if the rest of his jokes are just as good!" Yamabe agreed

"No, its no joke." I affirm. "You said the Deck deserves to be with the worthy top star student at LDS, applying yourself, so if I defeat you, then that means I would be more worthy to wield the Deck, right?"

"Implying that you can defeat me that is. Fine, I'll take on your challenge." Shingo hand signaled, halting the trio.

"Alright."

"Of course, you do know that means you're not allowed to use this Deck in the Duel? Personally, I would like to try them out, but I don't yet have nor know how to Xyz Summon making these cards useless, so I'll using this chance to test out my former newest Deck. What about you? If you don't have a Deck on you that automatically counts as a forfeit making me the winner!"

"I don't have another Deck, but... I do have these."

"Those are... card packs?"

"A dozen. I bought some at the Card Shop at LDS as souvenirs to take home. Thinking it about now, I probably should've bought one of every separate pack... " I open all, check them realizing how lucky I am, and place them inside my Duel Disk. "Now, I'll be using them for our Duel."

"Are you mocking me thinking you can defeat the ace of LDS, Sawatari Shingo with a bunch of random cards?!" Shingo growled. "There's even no need to waste an Action Field facing off against a bunch of random cards!"

By facing him in these condition, and winning... That way... I can truly earn the right to use that Deck. Or at least a second chance, and if I lose, I never deserved that Deck in the first place. Starting now, I don't intend to lose!

"Let's start." I turn on my Duel Disk, revealing a blacker blade than the Duel Disk's Monster Card Slots.

"Yeah, time to put you in your place!" Shingo placed his Deck into his green Duel Disk, revealing a green blade.

DUEL!

Masato 4000 LP

Shingo 4000 LP

"I'll go first!" Shingo declared. "I activate the Magic Card: Painful Choice! I select 5 cards from my Deck, and reveal them to you. You are given the honor of picking 1 card among them while the rest are sent to the Graveyard. Now, take your pick!" He revealed his selected five.

Majestic Mech - Goryu, Gilford the Lightning, Zaborg the Mega Monarch, Guardian of Order, and Phantom Dragon. Those are all very powerful and rare monsters. Not to mention his cards are all Parallel Rare cards. And I have to pick which one he gets? At this point, it doesn't matter which one he gets.

"I choose Majestic Mech - Goryu!"

He adds Majestic Mech - Goryu, than discards the rest to the Graveyard.

"Next, I activate the Magic Card: Trade-In! I discard 1 Level 8 monster, and I get to draw 2 cards." He sent Majestic Mech - Goryu to the Graveyard, and drew two. "I summon Lightray Grepher." A black haired, bowl cut, muscular man appeared with a red handled sword, in a light blue-white vest, light blue belt with a yellow x, and white pants.

"Lightray Grepher" (1700/1600)

"I end my turn." He finished.

"My turn." I draw.

This is strange. He did all that, and only summoned one monster while sending five monsters to the Graveyard?

"I summon one monster face-down, and set one card. Turn end." I finish my move.

It's best I play defensive now, and see what he's got in store before making any sudden moves.

"What, that's it?" Shingo sneered. "You talked big, and still think you can beat me? I'm disappointed, but what can I expect from a Deck made entirely of trash. My turn. Draw!" He drew. "I activate the effect of the two Lightray Grephers from my hand. By discarding each 1 Level 5 or higher LIGHT monster from my hand, I can Special Summon them to my field!" He discarded two copies of a Level 5 LIGHT monster.

"Lightray Grepher" (1700/1600)

"Lightray Grepher" (1700/1600)

"I still haven't Normal Summoned this turn. I summon Freed the Brave Wander!" Shingo summoned a gallant looking, long haired blonde man in shining silver armor etched in gold who entered the field with his fluttering green cape, and his sword on standby.

"Freed the Brave Wanderer" (1700/1200)

"Oo, Sawatari has four monsters on his field while his opponent has one!" Ootomo announced

"He doesn't stand a chance!" Kakimoto declared.

"Here we go! Battle! I attack your face-down monster with one of my Lightray Grepher!" Shingo ordered his monster as it swinged its blade down on the backside card.

Revealing the card was a dragon of white on the backside/face, and red on the front side.

"The card you destroyed was Masked Dragon. When its destroyed by battle, and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster with 1500 or less ATK from my Deck." In place of the dragon, comes another of the same kind in defense mode.

"Masked Dragon" (1400/1100)

"Then, I'll just have to attack it with another Grepher! Go!"

"When its destroyed by battle..."

"Masked Dragon" (1400/1100)

"My last Grepher!" The third Grepher destroyed the third Masked Dragon. "You are out of copies unless you don't know the rules of three!"

"Armed Dragon LV3" (1200/900)

A new monster popped up, an orange-gray baby dragon who's belly is covered in a single row of spikes.

"A LV monster, huh? Too bad a LV monster are difficult for amateurs like you to master, but it wouldn't have stayed around long enough for you to try using its effect anyway! Freed the Brave Wanderer attack Armed Dragon LV3!" Freed drew its sword, and proceeded to slay the baby dragon.

"Trap Card: Sakuretsu Armor." I reveal my trap. "When an opponent's monster declares an attack, it destroys the attacking monster."

"What?!"

My monster is now cloaked in armor, the moment the sword makes contact, reaction to the attack destroys the attacking monster instantaneously.

"There's nothing left I can do this turn." Shingo admitted. "I end my turn..."

"My turn." I draw. "During my Standby Phase, Armed Dragon LV3's effect activates. By sending this card to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon Armed Dragon LV5 from my hand or Deck!" I choose deck.

"Armed Dragon LV5" (2400/1700)

Replacing the baby dragon, comes one in a rough looking red-gray, more grown big boned form covered in more spikes.

"You performed a LV up?"

"Armed Dragon LV5's effect! I can send 1 monster in my hand to the Graveyard in order to destroy 1 face-up monster with ATK less than or equal to that monster on your field. I send another Armed Dragon LV5 to the Graveyard! It's ATK is 2400, which is enough to destroy any of your monsters. Like one of your Grephers! Destroyed Pile!"

The big-boned dragon fires his spikes like missiles at one of his triplet warriors.

"Next, I summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4." I summon a wingless silver falcon.

"Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4" (1600/1000)

"Armed Dragon LV5! Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4! Attack his Grephers!"

Armed Dragon slashes one of the Lightray Grephers with both claws diving down on him.

Shingo( 4000 → 3300)

"Err!" Shingo grunted, then changed to a grin. "Fool! You accidently attacked with both monsters, including that chicken who has less ATK points than my remaining Lightray Grepher!"

"It wasn't an accident, because I activate the Quick-Play Magic: Rush Recklessly! My CHICKEN gains 700 ATK until the end of this turn!"

("Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4": 1600 → 2300/1000)

The wingless falcon let out a squawk, rushing forward faster and stronger than a bull ramming the remaining Grepher in the gut.

Shingo( 3300 → 2700)

"I end my turn with two cards face-down, but it doesn't stop there. Armed Dragon and Horus' effect activates from destroying a monster by battle this turn. Both shall level-up even further!" Armed Dragon LV5 grew up into its ultimate form of a full-grown dragon. Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 grew wings transforming into a actually looking silver falcon.

"Armed Dragon LV7" (2800/1000)

"Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6" (2300/1600)

"Err, this wasn't how it was suppose to be! You're suppose to be an amateur!" Shingo complained. "How were you able to master LV monsters so easily?!"

"Probably has to due with the fact that I grew up using them as a child."

"Whatever! Don't get carried away! I, the chosen Duelist shall turn this Duel around with one draw!" Shingo drew. "Perfect! I'm chosen by the cards yet again! The Goddess of Victory is shining towards me! I activate the Magic Card: Card of Sanctity! This card allows us to draw until we have 6 cards in our hand."

We draw our cards.

"Next, prepare to be star struck at my legendary combo! When there are 4 or more LIGHT monsters with different names in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon this card from my hand! Lightray Daedalus!"

"Lightray Daedalus" (2600/1500)

A large sea serpent with scales of white, one piece of mouth and two pairs of eyes, the upper eyes are yellow and the lower are blue.

"When there are 5 or more LIGHT monsters with different names in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon these two cards from my hand! Lightray Diabolos! Lightray Gearfried!"

"Lightray Diabolos" (2800/1000)

A demonic white-light blue dragon descends as the creature spreads its light blue wings.

"Lightray Gearfried" (2800/2200)

The great tanned knight wearing a heavy white armor suit etched in gold, holding a jeweled cutlass-like sword on his right, and a jeweled matching to his armor shield.

"I activate the Magic Card: Soul Release! I can target up to 5 cards in any Graveyard, and banish them! I choose 3 of my LIGHT monsters, and your 2 Armed Dragon LV5! If 3 or more of my LIGHT monsters are banished, I can Special Summon these two cards from my hand! Lightray Madoor! Lightray Sorcerer!"

"Lightray Madoor" (1200/3000)

Conjuring an ice wall behind him, a masked, faint blue haired wizard wearing a cape fluttering up in the air comes to the surface.

"Lightray Sorcerer" (2300/2000)

A magician covered from head to tow in white, light blue trimmed robe armor.

"Whoa, its the legendary combo Sawatari always tried to accomplish!" Ootomo shouted excitedly.

"I didn't think it was even possible!" Kakimoto admitted.

"Yeah, Fujiwara doesn't stand a-" Yamabe froze.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, its just the name Fujiwara sounds familiar..."

Did he just summon a bunch of monsters in one turn? Why do I have the sudden urge to say that's against the rules? So, this is why he sent all those monsters to his Graveyard. It was to prepare for summoning these types of monsters in advance. Calling himself the ace of LDS wasn't just self-proclaimed...

"I activate Lightray Sorcerer's effect! Once per turn: I can target 1 of my banished LIGHT monsters and 1 face-up monster on the field, I shuffle the first into my Deck." He did. "And banish the second. I choose your Armed Dragon LV7!" The fully robed magician held out both his hands, channeled a ball of light, and sent it to the dragon, and the dragon disappeared from sight. "Now, its unable to attack this turn, but that doesn't matter with this many monsters. Battle! I attack Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 with Lightray Gearfried!" Shingo ordered.

The tanned knight thrusts downward with his sword aiming for the falcon's heart.

"Not so fast!" I reveal my face-down. "Trap Card: Magical Arm Shield! When your monster declares an attack while I control a monster, I can take control and redirect the attack to that monster. I choose Lightray Diabolos!" The mechanical toy grabs the white demonic dragon like a claw machine to my field.

"They have the same attack... So that means!"

The attack doesn't stop, and upon contact both self-destruct.

"Both are now destroyed."

"Grrr! I still have three monsters, and two attacks left. I attack Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 with Lightray Daedalus!"

The giant sea serpent blasts a light colored, stream of water drowning the silver falcon.

Masato( 4000 → 3700)

"Next, I attack you directly with Lightray Madoor!"

A wave of ice sends me back a few feet.

Masato( 3700 → 2500)

"I end my turn." Shingo finished. "I may have not finished you off this turn, but at least all your monsters-"

"That's where you are wrong."

My full-grown red-gray dragon returns to the field.

"What?! That's not possible! I banished that monster!"

"Again wrong. I banished it." I say, as my Trap Card shows itself.

"That's-! When did you-?!"

"Interdimensional Matter Transporter. I activated this card the moment before the light sphere finished the job. It banishes a face-up monster I control until the End Phase. Now, your turn ended, it returned, and my begins!" I draw. "I activate Armed Dragon LV7's effect! I send 1 monster in my hand to the Graveyard to destroy your face-up monsters with ATK less than or equal to that monster! I send Metaphys Armed Dragon to the Graveyard! It's ATK is 2800, which is enough to destroy all of your monsters! Genocide Cutter!"

The full grown red-gray dragon sends three wind disk at his monsters.

"No, my legendary combo has been completely destroyed!" Shingo gasped.

"With no monsters left, you're wide open. Armed Dragon LV7, direct attack! Armed Punisher!"

The dragon slowly pulls back an arm, and launches it like a drill at him.

"Gahhh!"

Shingo( 2700 → 0)

"The Duel has ended, and I won. Please hand over my Deck." I put my hand out.

"Hmph, I don't think so." Shingo waved my hand aside. "I'll be keeping these and take your Xyz monsters by force!"

So he doesn't plan to honor his promise? If it comes to it, I'll have to-

"Not on my watch, Sawatari!" A new voice declared.

The slightly below-average height teen having a canine smile leapt from the stands onto the floor carry a wooden katana. He has long spiky brown hair and amber eyes. He wears a dark blue long-sleeved shirt and pants under a tan jacket with an orange interior with his LDS badge pinned on the collar, and the sleeves torn off, brown socks, and burnt-orange and grey shoes.

"It's Todo Yaiba!" The three people gasped.

"What do you want Yaiba-kun?" Shingo asked nicely. "The five of us are busy right now. Come back another time."

"How about I do, but after you give back his cards?"

"Hm, its odd for you to care about the weak? Not that it matters. You are aware how powerful my father is. He's going to be the next mayor. Any physical threats are meaningless, and will get you in trouble if you do anything that you'll surely regret."

"Heh, I don't need to threaten a coward like you with violence. Surely you know, that your Duel Record will record your loss to him."

"Unfortunately..." Shingo disgusted by the fact.

"But, what they don't show is how you lost. By a bunch of random cards, I wonder what the school will think of you once they know about that tidbit of information." Yaiba grinned like a shark.

"Blackmail, now who's the coward?!" Shingo exclaimed.

"A warrior strikes a castle where its wall are most venerable."

"Seriously?! If word gets out..." Shingo turned blue staring at me. "Take them!" He returned my cards. "Let's get out of here!"

He ran on out of here in a hurry, and his trio followed after him.

"Well, my work is done, I'm outta here!" Yaiba dashed away.

He left too quickly. I didn't get the chance to thank him... No ones here but me.

Since, I'm now alone...

"Thank goodness! I didn't think how long I could keep it up!" I exhale out of relief, stretching my arm widely.

Acting cool and composed during that whole Duel was way too exhausting! And, so embarrassing I could just faint. I couldn't even imagine how embarrassing I would be if they commented on my Duel Disk's pitch black blade!

I lay myself down to the fresh clean floor while looking around the room.

Can't believe I had the chance to Duel in a splendid arena, even though the circumstances weren't as pleasant as I thought it would be...

There's still time rented on this place so I might as well stay for a while, and fully explore.

When the next reservation came, I sneaked out the back, and decided it was time to head home. That was when I realized that starting tomorrow I was to report to my demoting classes. That event only took my mind off the situation temporary. My parents will be disappointing when they find out.

"Hi, there!" Someone snapped me out of my mental confliction.

She is a fair skin, red-haired child, golden eyes and a large multi-colored headband. She wears a short cream t-shirt with a striped pink and red long t-shirt. Her attire also consists of a red skirt and long black socks. She wears brown shoes and has a blue bracelet.

An elementary school girl... I think I'm more than capable of holding a normal conversation with a child at the very least.

"Why hello child." I waved, friendly. "Nice weather out here, right?"

"...I guess so." She replied, thinking about it for a bit.

Score! Sociality with children is easy!

"Is there anything you want from me?"

"Actually, yes. I need you to come with me." She started, hastily pulling on my sleeve.

"W-Wait." I try, stopping my tracks but... the wind must be blowing strongly opposed my direction since I'm unable to stop. Y-Yes, that must be it! After a moment of silence, I decided to speak up. "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see~" She said, baiting. "By the way, my name is Ayukawa Ayu, and yours?"

"I'm-"

"We're here!"

The place wasn't that far fortunately.

What I see is an odd sight. Expressive art sculptor if I call it with only two words. A building smaller than its surrounding ones. This place reminds me of an indoor playground I went to at one time ago. The walls are ones I find on a childish version of a rock climbing wall. Connecting to the ground, is a red spiral staircase I saw in a fun house TV show leading to a tree house shape box. Above that, is a green lined, big rectangular caged ball pin with the bottom part having a white color with a light green horizontal stripe, while the top part having bright orange letters saying...

Too bright out to see them clearly.

There is two yellow slides that converge into one ending on my left, departing from the ball pin room, and next to the same side is a cylinder with the top half being yellow while the bottom half is blue. At the end of the cylinder, is a more rectangular, teal color building with blue windows in a form that reminds me of an ice cream sandwich's side. Between the yellow slide and red staircase, into a self-opening green door, attached by a blue cylinder, above is another smaller rectangular white building. Above that is the blue-yellow cylinder on the left side, and the rectangular ball pin on the right.

"Huh? This is... a daycare center? Did you need an escort here?"

"Wha- I'm not that young!" Ayu puffed her cheeks.

"Sorry, Ayu-chan." I apologize.

"Ayu!" Another children's voice spoke.

He is slightly tanned skin child with dark yellow hair having a darker shade on his sides and orange eyes. He wears a red shirt over his hooded, yellow sweater containing a red bear symbol in the center, bright orange overalls, and green suspenders with a black stripe matching his wristbands..

"Oh, Futoshi-kun, I see you didn't find someone."

"Yeah, there was no one who gave me the shivers on sight..."

"Always shivers with you."

"I'm Harada Futoshi. The kind of guy who gets lots of shivers!" He energetically introduced to me.

When I think of shivers, its normally the other kind with me.

"Anyway, let's go!" Ayu dragged me inside. "Hey, Yuzu-oneechan! We're back!"

Footsteps are quickly approaching this way. The young girl has blue eyes and dark pink hair, which she wears tied up in pigtails, clipped down by blue, spherical hair clips. Her hair also features two lighter pink bangs that fall to the side of her face. She wears a sleeveless light-blue and white shirt with a musical note on the right collar, along with a red tie, an odd bracelet, and a dark red skirt and dark stockings.

"Ayu-chan! Futoshi-kun! Where have you been-?" She noticed at me. "Who are you?"

"He's going to be your Duel opponent!"

"Duel opponent?" We both said in unison.

"Before the start of class, when we found out Yuya-niichan was sick today, you said out loud you felt like you wanted to Duel with someone." Futoshi explained. "That was why we searched around the city for someone, but only Ayu managed to find someone..." Futoshi sulked.

"You looked very sad when Yuya-niichan didn't come today." Ayu mentioned. "We thought having a Duel with someone strong would cheer you up."

Children are so sweet.

"You guys..." The pink haired girl touched by their action, then looked at me. "I'm Hiragi Yuzu, nice to meet you. Welcome to the You Show Duel School."

"You Show Duel School?" I repeat.

This... is a school?

"We're a school who practices the art of Entertainment Duels."

The school is quite small in both quality and quantity compared to LDS, but... The place has this warm cozy atmosphere which LDS does not. Though that's naturally expected even from the number one Duel School to have its shortcomings.

"Hmm." Yuzu started staring at me suspiciously.

"Wh-What is it? Is there something on my face?"

"Um, Ayu-chan? I'm having a hard time seeing why you picked him?" She turned to me, smiling awkwardly. "I mean no offense, but you look like that you wouldn't hurt a single fly."

"None taken." Maybe a little...

"Look what's on his chest." Ayu pointed.

"That's... a LDS badged?! Could you be a student from LDS?"

"...No, I'm afraid I'm not the LDS student you think I am."

"Then, what about the badge?" Futoshi asked.

"It's a necklace I got from one of their gift shops as a souvenir."

The Leo Duel School being the number one makes the school itself an rival to all schools in envy. They all seem like nice people, I don't want them to treat me like an enemy/rival, I'll also end up causing an underestimation of the school with my current measly skills.

"I guess that makes sense. There's no way a LDS student would shamelessly wear their symbol of pride in a disrespectful manner." Yuzu realized.

! Is that why I was given those scowls and dirty looks by some of the staff? I-I didn't know!

"If you're not enrolled in any school, you can enroll in You Show Duel School-!" An energetic, hot blooded voice came running in.

The man has dark blue eyes and spiky brown hair in the center and orange spiky hair on his sides. He wears a dark blue shirt with flames over his red-orange jumpsuit with a green trim and red fire design.

"Dad!" Yuzu took out a fan, and smacked him with it. "Sorry, this is our principal. He tends to get too hot blooded sometimes."

Hitting people with a fan, I say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Violence is never the answer. I tell her, but I'm scared how'll she will retaliate...

"You can call me the fiery hot-blooded Principle Shuzo if you enroll, but first I like to see how well you can fare against my daughter!"

"H-Hold on, dad! I never said I-" Yuzu tried to get a word in.

"Let's Duel." I suggest.

"Eh?"

"Ayu-chan, and Futoshi-kun went out of their way in an attempt to cheer you up, so there's no way I can refuse. Isn't it the same with you?"

"You're right. Let's head to the field."

"Okay."

I follow her to their field which turns out to be the ball pin, there's a window which I can see the children. Pretty fun size arena compared to the place I was previously.

"This will be an Action Field. I hope that's alright with you."

Action Field? I haven't ever been in one before. They are the current thing in Maiami City. This is an experience I eventually need to learn fully about so having a small Duel School's duelist as a opponent is perfect. Best I don't tell her so she doesn't have to hold back on me.

"I don't mind."

"Good. Action Field On! Field Magic! Wild West Duel Town!" Shuzo declared, changing the field to a wild west theme like the name implies.

Since this is an Action Duel. The principle must've went to work the Solid Vision which surrounds the entire field. The Duel takes place in the entire area, and each one different with this one being wild west theme. I heard monsters are so real you can ride on them.

We activate our Duel Disk.

"Then let's start! Duelists locked in battle!" Yuzu started the chant.

If I'm right, it goes like...

"K-Kicking the earth..."

"Dancing in the air alongside their monsters!"

"Th-They storm through this field!"

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling! ACTION-!"

"DUEL! " We both shouted.

Masato 4000 LP

Yuzu 4000 LP

Wow, that was more difficult than I thought. Hope it doesn't get more intense than that.

Hm? I wonder what was those thousand lights filling the area were?

"I'll go first! My turn! Draw!" Yuzu drew. "I summon Aria the Melodious Diva!" What appeared is a peach-skinned female wearing flowing, regal clothing, and a single right orange wing on her back with a piano-key design.

"Aria the Melodious Diva" (1600/1200)

Yuzu moves around grabbing a... card?

"Action Magic, Extra Summon! This card lets me perform one additional summon, and treat the monster as a Special Summon monster. By releasing Aria the Melodious Diva, I Advance Summon my Elegy the Melodious Diva!" A light green skinned female in indigo regal flowing clothing, and a left purple wing with a piano-key design like Aria.

"Elegy the Melodious Diva" (2000/1200)

I see what those lights were now... These Action Cards were scattered around the field as part of the Action Duel. It looks like you're only allowed to hold one at a time, if not, she would've started hoarding them.

"If I control a Melodious Diva monster on the field... I can Special Summon this card. I Special Summon Sonata the Melodious Diva!" A yellow skinned female in light blue regal clothing in a musical note pattern, and a piano-key design, blue wing on the same place as Elergy.

"Sonata the Melodious Diva" (1200/1000)

"Elegy the Melodious Diva's effect, since this my monster was Special Summoned, all Fairy-Type monsters I control gain 300 ATK." Yuzu informed.

("Sonata the Melodious Diva": 1200 → 1500/1000)

("Elegy the Melodious Diva": 2000 → 2300/1200)

"I end my turn."

"My turn. Draw." I draw. "If you control a monster and I control no monsters, I can Special Summon this card from my hand, but its ATK and DEF become half. Vice Dragon." A purple dragon that could use some meat on his bone.

("Vice Dragon": 2000/2400 → 1000/1200)

What I'm about to do maybe a... certain move.

"I active the Magic Card: Lightning Vortex. Discard 1 card; and this will destroy all face-up monsters you control."

"What?!"

Lightning descends on the poor creatures turning them to ash.

"I now tribute my Vice Dragon to Advance Summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6."

"Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6" (2300/1600)

I decided to use the LV Deck against her. It came to my attention that using my Satellarknight cards would disgrace my opponent having close to zero knowledge on them. Before today, I never used those cards, and didn't plan on using them today, but was pressured into using them, and look where that got me. I only looked at the card's pictures in wonder, and didn't memorize all their effects or possible strategies. Professor Vladimir was right about me playing poorly. Using a Deck with such experience with.

"LV?" Ayu tilted her head in confusion.

That's why for today, I'll use what I know best.

"What are those?" Futoshi asked.

"LVs are monsters that can send themselves to the Graveyard to summon a more powerful version of themselves once certain conditions are met." I educated them. "However there are exceptions, I play the Magic Card: Level Up!. By send this "LV" I control to the Graveyard; I Special Summon its higher level form ignoring its summoning conditions. I Special Summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8."

"Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8" (3000/1800)

Even though, using them reminds me of the past...

"Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 attacks directly. Black Mega Flame." The fully adult silver falcon engulfs my opponent in a dark blue flame.

Yuzu finds another Action Card. "Action Magic, Evasion-"

"That won't work. Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8's effect activates. It can negate the activation of a Spell Card and destroy it."

"That means all Action Cards are now useless!"

I'll push through!

Yuzu( 4000 → 1000)

"I send one card face-down, and end my turn."

Oh, I see an Action Card.

"My turn!" Yuzu drew.

I pick it up and see what it is. Huh?

The next moment, a bullet fires at my monster sending static shocks all over its body.

"What just happened?"

I didn't even activate this card.

"Looks like you grabbed the Action Trap Card, Disarm. All your monster's effect are negated and lose 800 ATK points until the End Phrase."

("Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8": 3000/1800 → 2200/1800)

That's an odd one that doesn't seem helpful for me.

"Oh, another Action Card. ...It's another trap?"

"Action Trap, Misfire. It gives your opponent another card draw from their Deck." Yuzu drew a second time.

Third's time the charm- Another Misfire?!

"Tough luck. Action Traps are usually rare and never good." Yuzu drew again.

I didn't know those Action Cards had a critical downside like this, though I should've expected it. Getting three Action Traps in a row won't make Action Cards a good memory for my first. I'm so unlucky.

"Since your Horus' effect is negated, I activate Magic Card: 1st Movement Solo! If I control no monsters: I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Melodious" monster from my hand. I Special Summon Serenade the Melodious Diva!" The monster has light purple skin wearing a yellow dress with a wide red ribbon around her waist, and a single right purple wing on her back with a piano-key design.

"Serenade the Melodious Diva" (400/1900)

"This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a Fairy-Type monster. I tribute Serenade the Melodious Diva to Advance Summon Mozarta the Melodious Maestra!" A fully grown woman has light blue skin with clear light teal blue eyes, a red dress gown designed in a curved yellow musical note pattern, and yellow-trimmed, butterfly wings matching her flawless skin.

"Mozarta the Melodious Maestra" (2600/2000)

Whoa! Her Deck is filled with so many beautiful monsters but this one takes the cake. Mozarta is a really beautiful monster. I might develop a card crush on her~ J-Just kidding, my OTCC Lyna!

"I activate the effect of my Mozarta the Melodious Maestra! Once per turn: I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Melodious" monster from my hand. I Special Summon another copy of Sonata the Melodious Diva!" A copy of Sonata came onto the field.

"Sonata the Melodious Diva" (1200/1000)

I tribute Sonata the Melodious Diva to Advance Summon Shopina the Melodious Maestra!" Another Melodious with light purple skin, dressed in a purple dress gown playing a spiritual keyboard, and a yellow-trimmed, light blue butterfly wings growing from the back of her waist.

"Shopina the Melodious Maestra" (2300/1700)

Once per turn: I can target 1 LIGHT Fairy-Type monster in my Graveyard; add it to my hand. I add another copy of Aria the Melodious Diva, then summon her!"

"Aria the Melodious Diva" (1600/1200)

Those Action Traps have started to catch up on me. Perhaps I should avoid using them...

"Battle! I attack Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 with Mozarta the Melodious Maestra! Graceful Wave!" The musical goddess waved her baton, her wings glowed bright green while the light sound of a piano played, and sent forth a blast of sound on my weaken monster.

Masato( 4000 → 3600)

"I attack you directly with Shopina the Melodious Maestra!"

She lets out gusty sonic vibrations.

Masato( 3600 → 1300)

This isn't good! I might have no choice to-

"Aria the Melodious Diva attacks you directly! Sharpness Voice!" The female screeched a sent a wave of pink music notes that turned into a blast of vibration.

"If this attack hits, Yuzu-neechan will win!" Ayu announced.

I have nothing to lose, so I leapt for an Action Card.

"Action Magic: Evasion!" I activate, dodging the attack.

"Aria the Melodious Diva's effect activates! Once per turn, when my opponent does not take any battle damage from an attack involving this card: I can inflict 800 damage to my opponent! Resonate Wave!" Aria screeched a scream of sound.

My ears!

Masato( 1300 → 500)

"I end my turn." Yuzu finished.

That was a close one. I didn't expect a Duelist from a small Duel School to give me more trouble than the ace of LDS Sawatari-san, but to be fair I kind of dug myself into this hole, so I must be the one to fill it. By taking advantage of the hole she left out.

I draw.

Since this is an Entertainment Duel School. I might as well try to put a show for the kids.

"Hey, children! Want to watch me make a comeback from behind and win this Duel!" I ask cheerfully.

"Can he really win?" Ayu asked herself.

"I want to see if he can!" Futoshi felt eager.

"Well, aren't you acting overconfident all of the sudden? Let's see what you got!" Yuzu smiled.

"You'll see." I predict. "I summon Unmasked Dragon." The unmasked counterpart of Masked Dragon having red flesh for skin; its eyes glow green.

"Unmasked Dragon" (1400/1100)

"Next, I attack Aria the Melodious Diva with Unmasked Dragon!"

"But your monster doesn't have enough attack!"

"I know."

Masato( 500 → 300)

"When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: I can Special Summon 1 Wyrm-Type monster with 1500 or less DEF from my Deck. Come forth, Metaphys Armed Dragon!" The phantom dragon counterpart of Armed Dragon LV7 where its appearance is hardly visible.

"Metaphys Armed Dragon" (2800/1000)

"Whoa, he destroyed his own monster on purpose to summon a more powerful monster in place!" Ayu exclaimed.

"I'm getting shivers!" Futoshi wiggled around in excitement.

"Battle! I attack Aria the Melodious Diva with Metaphys Armed Dragon! Phantom Armed Punisher!"

"Action Magic, Miracle!" Yuzu activated from her hand. "My monster's destruction is negated and Battle Damage is halved!"

"I hoped you do something like that. I reveal the card that'll end this Duel! Trap Card: Metamorph! It gains 300 ATK and DEF. "

The barely visible dragon becomes coated in metal armor.

("Metaphys Armed Dragon": 2800 → 3100/1300)

"That's still not enough."

"Hold on~ There's more! If the monster attacks, it gains ATK equal to half the ATK of the attack target!"

("Metaphys Armed Dragon": 3100 → 3900/1300)

"Can you guess how much damage she'll take total?!" I gave a question to the crowd.

"Let's see, carry the one-hundred..." Futoshi calculated with his fingers. "You subtract the total attack of Metaphys from Aria..."

"Divide the damage by two. But, wait! You must include adding half the attack of Aria..."

"Times up! The answer is... 1150 points of Damage!"

Yuzu( 1000 → 0)

"I lost." Yuzu sighed. "Oh, well, it was still a fun Duel."

"Yes, I agree. It was closer than I thought it would be." I fall to my knees, breathing heavily.

Those Action Cards are definitely a game changer. Makes Dueling more complicated, and exhausting from moving around.

"You certainly did well for your first time. You're a natural, and a quick learner."

"You knew?"

"Of course. The way you moved, and how you acted was pretty obvious."

"Oh..."

"Also you look pretty worn out from moving around a little." Yuzu added, sweat dropping.

"I'm not use to physical activities..." I huffed deeply, as the children came in the arena. "So how was my attempt at Entertainment Dueling?"

"You looked very cool!" Ayu cheered.

"It gave me shivers!" Futoshi wiggled around.

"Thank you, but... honestly it was kind of embarrassing that I didn't know if I end up fully conscious when the Duel was finished..." I turn red in the face.

"Nonsense!" Shuzo energetically slapped me in the back out of nowhere which causing me to yelp quietly in shock. "A couple of lessons at You Show, and you'll be a staged ready!" He then handed me a pamphlet. "You have to join us! Come on! Pleeeaaaseee-!"

"We're not going to get more students if you act overly desperate!" Yuzu unleashed her fan on him again.

"S-Sorry..." Shuzo whimpered.

Is he really the father?

"I appreciate the offer, however I'm unable to accept due to complex circumstances." I respond to the offer given to me. "Speaking of which, I need to go home."

"Awww..." The two children whined.

"Come on, don't be like that, I promise to visit whenever I can."

"Pinky promise?" They both asked holding out their pinkies, as I respond with my own.

As long as I'm not busy, I can visit time to time.

"You're welcomed anytime-" Yuzu paused, realizing something. "...What's your name?"

"Now that you mentioned..." Ayu recalled. "I didn't get the chance to learn your name!"

"Me neither!" Shuzo and Futoshi gasped.

I forgot to introduce myself...!

"I can't believe it took this long to realize this..." Yuzu sighed disappointedly at herself, then faced me. "H-Hey... This might be a little late, but... could you give us your name?"

Wait, this might be a blessing in disguise! If I give my name, then they'll be able to look me up on the Duelist Network, and discover I'm a LDS student. I can't let that happen, but... I really hate lying...

"Is it too late?" Yuzu assumed with a guilty expression by my silence.

"N-No, its... its... Madoka Madoka!" I blurted out the first name that came to mind, and accidently repeating it.

"Um, so your name is... Madoka Madoka?"

"..." I nod.

"Wow, and I thought my name was re... repetitive? Yeah, I think that's the word!" Ayu let out a giggle.

"Your parents must've had a heck of a naming sense!" Futoshi gave his opinion.

This coming from the one whose name sounds like fundoshi?

"Hey, you two." Yuzu scolded, then faced me again with her hand extended out. "Well, I hope to see you around, and have a rematch, Madoka-kun."

Ah~ I know she must be calling me by a fake family name, but I can't help but feel happy about someone calling it unconditionally like its my given name.

"Anytime, Hiragi-san." I accept the handshake.

* * *

 **Hey, just want you to know about one-third of this was originally part of the 1st Act of this story. That's why Act 2 was longer than the last.**

 **Thank you for those who read my first story, left reviews, and sent PMs. Makes me want to continue, and work on the next act immediately.**


	3. Arc I: Dawn of the Knight Act 3

**Arc I: Dawn of the Knight Act 3**

"Is that him?" Xyz Student A questioned.

"The honorary student who got demoted here. Yeah, that's him." Xyz Student B answered. "He's got courage coming here the day after. I'll give him that."

"Must be humiliating for him to show up with us amateurs after one day." Xyz Student C gave his opinion. "What an unlucky person."

The students keep talking behind my back thinking I can't hear while reading a book. The first day I came here was to be expected. What wasn't expected is that I'm still wearing full-black clothing. Not because I became a Goth or anything like that. After having them on for the whole day, I developed a fetish to wearing black clothing... W-Wait! If I say the word fetish people might get the wrong idea. More like an attachment! An Attachment! Guess you once go black, there's no going back... till an appropriate amount of time has passed.

"Settle down, settle down everyone!" The Xyz Course Teacher entered, her appearance suited more of a librarian. "Take your seats, and we'll start today's class with some daily roll call."

The other day at the You Show Duel School was sure eventful. I'm still embarrassed about my behavior trying to act like an entertainer for the children on the spur of the moment. Entertainment Dueling is really not my style. I wonder what style is my style?

"Mind if I cut in Instructor?" Said a young stern voice coming from the entrance.

He has a neutral facial expression having two studs on his left ear, pale purple hair like a thistle plant, and green eyes. His outfit consist of a red tie around his neck, a yellow trimmed, royal purple collared shirt with rolled up sleeves under his white opened-up vest, a LDS badge pinned on the left side of his vest, and black pants.

"Sakuragi Yu?! What are you doing in this Xyz Course Class?"

"I'm here on business." Yu answered, then turned facing me. "You must be the dropout honorary student I heard so much about."

"Y-Yes." I respond.

Sakuragi Yu is speaking to me?! The duelist who won last year's Maiami Championship's Junior Youth Division, and is the number one candidate to win the Maiami Championship's Youth Division this year! He's said to be the best Xyz Duelist at LDS being the Xyz Course Representative for the Youth Class Division!

"Apparently, a delinquent for wearing one's badge of LDS in a unorthodox manner." Yu noted displeasingly.

"S-Sorry." I grew to like wearing the badge as a necklace too.

He has this noble, prosperous air around him. He's proper, confident, and cool as a main character type honor student. The type of man I aspire to be...

"More importantly, I've been asked to take the role of mentor by a sponsor of mine."

"What the heck is with that lucky person...?!" Xyz Duelists shouted in surprise

I agree with them. Why would he take me as a tutor when I didn't ask for one? Could it be her doing from last night?

* * *

 _I hear my cellphone ring. I thought at first it was a friend from school, but... I didn't make any friends like I hoped. The visual novels make it look easy._

 _"Hello?" I answer my phone._

 _"Hi, sweetie!" A familiar voice sweetly greeted me._

 _"Mother?"_

 _"Of course. You do know cellphones nowadays come with caller ID?"_

 _I'm not use to being called on. Normally, I get texts, email alerts, or phone apps._

 _"You never call me directly. You ordinary have your assistant text me with what you want to say since you're always busy with work. Did something happen to father?!"_

 _"No, no!" My mother assured me. "I just had some time is all!"_

 _"Oh..."_

 _That's a huge relief._ _If that happened, my purpose for dueling would be over!_

 _"...I heard you were demoted from the advanced Xyz Course, and your honorary status was terminated. Is that true?"_

 _! She found out sooner than I thought before I could think of a way to break the news gently._

 _I can't compose myself any longer now the truth is out._

 _"I-I'm! I-I'm so so sorry!" I croak. "I disappointed you, and our family! I'll try harder and work harder no matter how much effort or blood I need to put in! Anything necessary! I will get back to the advance class so please please don't tell father about this...!"_

 _"Ah, don't raise your voice too much or my ears might go deaf." She whined in annoyance. "I didn't really think you be this upset over that..."_

 _"You don't sound mad?"_

 _"That's because I'm not." She answered which caused me to do a double take. "You're overreacting. What happened was not your fault."_

 _"I-It's not...?" I sniff._

 _"All you did was lose a Practice Duel against one of the best Duelist in your district. No one is guaranteed to win especially when you haven't dueled in several years. Even so, according to your Duel Record, you won two Duels out of two today. That's really impressive for a start."_

 _"Mother..." I say feeling better._

 _"What I believe is that teacher was jealous of your whole enrollment, and wanted to take you down a peg. How unprofessional. You don't have to go back to LDS anymore if you don't want to. There's more to life than dueling dear. There's no need to push yourself too much over a card game. Why won't you take part in my line of work? It'll be very enjoyable~ You'll be the envy of every guy!"_

 _Mother... I thank you for your concern. I wish to be in your embrace hearing those reassuring words. But..._

 _"_ _...No, I need to continue. I at least must try my hardest, and not stopping partway just like with my other activities. Succeed and continue. I'm an only child, so its my duty to master multiple fields aside the family business. Dueling is the most popular field so it'll benefit our family's reputations further for me to be the best duelist. I wish to exceed yours and father's expectations whom I love with all my heart."_

 _"Masato..."_

 _"P-Plus, doing that with my body would be too much for my heart can take if I have to perform at your workplace!"_

 _"Alright, I accept your decision. I'm sure your father will understand as well. I promise."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _"Is the apartment working well as always?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _Although, I miss the mansion, the stable of horses, the game room, the employees, and the other normal things in my life. It's not that bad. I've been living in one for eighteen months so I can practice being independent away from the main house. The maids still come over to clean the place, set up a warm bath filled with bubbles, and cook meals daily. And if I need anything, the service line is on speed dial. That way it still feels as if I'm home since my parents are always away on important business._

 _"If you are really serious about being a top duelist, I'm going to make a call with a client of mine to help get you ready for the dueling world. We have to say our goodbyes now. Many young men are eagerly waiting for me to get back to work. I wish you at least consider joining me part-time on the receiving end."_

 _"Sorry that I'm too shy to expose myself in front of so many people... Taking multiple pictures just makes my brain go numb till I whiteout..." I mutter ashamed by my lack of performing in front of people._

 _"A real shame, but I accept your decision. Be sure to practice your other extracurricular activates before going to bed tonight. Don't let dueling spread you too thin."_

 _"Okay. Bye."_

 _"Bye."_

 _She hanged up. I wish I got to talk to her some more. Same with father. But, I can't be selfish while they can endure our separation while succeeding in their line of work. I must follow their example. I'll start by playing the piano, because the Duel I had with Hiragi-san really got me into the mood~_

* * *

The client must've been Sakuragi-san. That means he must be one of the models my successful fashion designer mother works with, and sponsors in their line of work.

"This is unacceptable!" Xyz Duelist D slammed his hands on his desk. "Why does an ex-honorary student who has entered the beginner Xyz course have the honor to study under someone like Yu?!"

"Hey, teach, I've been meaning ask, but what's this honorary student, and advance Xyz Course stuff?" Xyz Duelist E casually questioned.

"I expected people outside the school to not know these things... Hmm, how can summarize it...?" Xyz Teacher scratched her head. "I'll start with honorary students. LDS students that are basically abnormal students specially chosen by higher-ups like the chairwoman or are given and recommendation by an top graduated LDS student. Fujiwara-kun entered through both methods, and more I heard. Honorary students are given special privileges which vary from their own circumstances. Beginner Xyz Courses and Advance Xyz Courses for tier two are just labels thought up by the upper course than the whole school eventually started referring to them as that."

I call might call myself exception, but the word abnormal makes me sound like I'm a strange person...

"How are they superior, and why isn't there one for Fusion or Synchro?"

"You need to remember that the Xyz Course is just recently taught compared to Fusion, and Synchro. LDS created the two seperate Xyz Courses to better integrate that summoning method into the curriculum. One to ease the new students like this class who have no experience with Xyz, and the other for those with the experience and skill already in Xyz. In my opinion, school academics, you can compare the two between academics and advance placement. They hired that outsider Professor Vladimir to further complete the Extra Deck method, and aid in its curriculum. This system will probably disperse next year with LDS mastering the final stages of Xyz not long ago. I don't think keeping it this year was necessary honestly."

"I disagree with your statement." Xyz Duelist D. "This system divides the weak from the strong, and our new classmate being sent here is proof of that. He shouldn't waste his time on someone like him."

"He has somewhat of a point." Yu agreed. "Even though my biggest sponsor wants me to, I'm a LDS student with my pride as a duelist. Your fashion sense aside. I must see whether you have the potential or not to invest in. I fully intended for you to prove yourself. That's why you will be his opponent, Kobayashi Ishiyo."

"You know my name?"

"Yes, before you lost in an one-sided Duel against Shijima Hokuto, and ended up here, you were the Xyz Course Representative for the Junior Youth Division. You're skills will be more than enough to test him."

Wait, did he say he lost to Shijima Hokuto too?

"That means we're the same...?" I blurt out.

"We are far from the same!" Ishiyo scowled intensely at me. "That is an insult! You lost and were sent here, I was defeated, and chose to come here to learn from the beginning!" He faced Yu. "Hey, if I win, you will become my tutor, agree?"

"Very well." Yu accepted. "The winner of the Duel will become my protégé."

"All right! Time for you to feel the wrath of a strong and immovable style! My Solid Iron Wall Style!"

"W-Wait a minute!" Xyz Teacher interrupted. "We're in the middle of class right now!"

"It's fine. Use the Duel as teaching material to educate the students. You can take roll while the Duel's going on." Yu advised.

"...I'll take your advice."

"Get into position." Yu ordered. "First turn goes to the challenger."

We readied our Duel Disk with his being a yellow blade.

DUEL!

Ishiyo: 4000

Masato: 4000

"You heard him. I begin by activating the Continuous Magic Card: Messenger of Peace! Monsters with 1500 or more ATK cannot declare an attack! I play another Continuous Magic Card: The Dark Door! Both players can only attack with 1 monster during our respective Battle Phase! I place one monster face-down, and set one card. Turn end." Ishiyo finished his turn. "Time to see what you can do!"

What I can do is not lose. I made time to memorize my card's effect, performed a little Deck maintenance, and came up with some strategies. Yesterday was the prologue, and my road to an top duelist starts today.

"My turn." I draw, staring at my hand. "I summon my friend, Satellarknight Alsahm."

"Satellarknight Alsahm" (1400/1800)

"When this card is summoned: I can inflict 1000 points of damage to your Life Points." The child knight readied and fire an arrow from his golden bow.

Ishiyo( 4000 → 3000)

If I read the effect back then, I could've inflicted damage on Shijima-san, and maybe I wouldn't have been demoted. Ahaha, I'm really lucky to have a wake-up call like that in a form of sadness.

"Congrats on getting first blood." Ishiyo said sarcastically. "In an addition to summoning a monster with low enough attack to declare one."

"Battle. I attack your face-down monster with Satellarknight Alsahm." I send the monster to snipe his monster face-down card revealing to be a dwarf flying squirrel.

"Heh, although I saw through that. The card you destroyed was Nimble Momonga." Ishiyo informed. "When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: I gain 1000 Life Points, then I can Special Summon any number of "Nimble Momongas" from my Deck in face-down Defense Position!"

Ishiyo( 3000 → 4000)

Replacing one comes two...

"I set one card, and end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Ishiyo drew. "Messenger of Peace's effect activates! During each of my Standby Phase, I must pay 100 Life Points or this card gets destroyed. I pay."

Ishiyo( 4000 → 3900)

"I'll start by flipping my two flying squirrels face-up."

"Nimble Momonga" (1000/100)

"Nimble Momonga" (1000/100)

Two monsters. Does he plan to...

"I, with my Nimble Momonga and other Nimble Momonga overlay!"

 _ **"Inflexible monster, defend and strengthen the iron wall!"**_

 _ **"Xyz Summon! Rank 2! Gachi Gachi Gantetsu!"**_

Coming from the earth, arises a creature with a body made entirely of rock and iron plating.

"Gachi Gachi Gantetsu" (500/1800)

"Gachi Gachi Gantetsu's effect! All face-up monsters I control gain 200 ATK and DEF for each Overlay Unit attached to this card. With two its increases by 400 ATK and DEF!"

"Gachi Gachi Gantetsu" (500/1800 → 900/2200)

"I play the Continuous Magic Card: Wave-Motion Cannon! For each passing Standby Phase, it gains 1 counter, and during my Main Phase I send it to my Graveyard to inflict 1000 points of damage per counter!"

So the longer the Duel, the more damage he can inflict.

"With this, my combo is complete! You can only attack once with a monster with less than 1500 ATK. My monster has greater defense than your limited attack. And, every time your turn passes, the cannon will charge until it wipes out all your Life Points in one fell swoop."

"There's one of his Deck Lock Combo where his opponent are helpless to make any attacks." Xyz Duelist A noted.

"Until his one blast kill ends him." Xyz Duelist B added.

"Can you break this combo?" Ishiyo asked.

"I'll find out once you end your turn." I respond.

"I set a monster just in case. I end my turn."

"My turn." I draw. "I summon my friend, Satellarknight Rigel!"

"Satellarknight Rigel" (1900/700)

If this card is summoned, I can increase one of my monster's ATK by 500 points, however the cost would be sending it back to the Graveyard. I was lucky Shijima-san used his combo when he did. But in this case...

"I activate Satellarknight Rigel's effect, and increase Satellarknight Alsahm's ATK by 500!"

"Satellarknight Alsahm" (1400 → 1900/1800)

"What good would that do? Now, you can't even attack." Ishiyo scoffed.

"I end my turn. During my End Phase, Satellarknight Alsahm goes to the Graveyard due to Rigel's effect."

"You've lost it getting rid of your own monster. My turn." Ishiyo drew. "My Wave-Motion Cannon charges to one. Continuous Magic Card: Messenger of Peace's effect! I pay to keep it on the field."

Ishiyo( 3900 → 3800)

"I summon Giant Solider of Stone." He basically summoned a giant soldier made of stone.

"Giant Solider of Stone" (1300/2000)

"And flip face-up Des Lacooda, and its effect lets me draw 1 card for being Flip Summoned!" A rotten camel.

"Des Lacooda" (500/600)

"Gachi Gachi Gantetsu's effect makes them stronger!"

"Des Lacooda" (500→ 900/1000)

"Giant Solider of Stone" (1300→ 1700/2400)

"Which hardly matters because I overlay the two!"

 _ **"Evolved defender of stone, solidly stand your ground!"**_

 _ **"Xyz Summon! Rank 3! Giant Solider of Steel!"**_

From the merging of stone enters steel, a forged soldier upgraded from old griping two blades.

"Giant Solider of Steel" (1300/2000)

"By solidifying my defense further, I end my turn." Ishiyo finished his turn.

"My turn." I draw. "I summon my friend, Satellarknight Betelgeuse." Coming forth is a mirror counterpart of Rigel, a flowing gray-haired, lean human wearing silver-gold armor over his full skintight dark pink bodysuit covering his mouth like a ninja, a short blade on his left while his right holds a jeweled white cape, and a glowing pink hoop.

"Satellarknight Betelgeuse" (700/1900)

"If this card is Summoned: I can target 1 "tellarknight" card in my Graveyard; send this card to the Graveyard, then I add that target to my hand. I choose Satellarknight Alsahm. I play the Magic Card: Double Summon! I can conduct 2 Normal Summons/Sets this turn. I summon Alsahm."

"Satellarknight Alsahm" (1400/1800)

"It's effect inflicts 1000 points of damage." The child readied his bow, and fired the arrow.

"I don't think so! I activate Giant Solider of Steel's effect! By removing 1 Overlay Unit from this card; it gains 1000 DEF until the end of this turn along with taking no effect damage from my opponent's card effects this turn." He countered.

"Giant Solider of Steel" (1300/2000→ 1300/3000)

The steel giant repelled the arrow with its dual blades.

"You think I didn't see through your pitiful plan to out effect damage me?"

"I wouldn't call it pitiful..."

"You can't beat me. Not only my Gachi Gachi Gantetsu can negate its destruction, but Giant Soldier of Steel is unaffected by other monsters' effects, and stops effect damage. Combine with my continuous cards, my Deck lock is solid! You should give up, because the one thing this strategy can't do is make your defeat end quickly as I like."

"I end my turn."

"Have it your way." Ishiyo drew. "My Wave-Motion Cannon charges to two counters. Continuous Magic Card: Messenger of Peace's effect! I pay 100 Life Points!"

Ishiyo( 3800 → 3700)

"I play the Continuous Magic Card: Level Limit - Area B! This changes all face-up Level 4 or higher monsters to Defense Position. As what I seen from your Deck, your Satellerknight Deck relies on Level 4 monsters. You know what that means. Not only that you don't have the freedom to attack, but not the freedom to choose your monster's own battle position."

My monster's are changed to defense mode.

"Well, that's hardly a problem." Xyz Duelist E yawned. "If he uses those Level 4's and Xyz summon-"

"He can't." Yu interrupted. "From the what I heard, in his Duel against Shijima Hokuto, it's revealed he doesn't know how to."

"It's true." I clarify.

And, I don't know how to either. There's only so much I'm able to learn in a single night.

...So what? Doesn't mean I can't win. This Deck is useless without knowing how to Xyz Summon? I'll prove Sawatari-san wrong!

"You still won't quit? I end my turn."

It's my turn again, and I draw.

"I summon my friend, Satellarknight Procyon." A knight looking slightly older than Alsahm wearing an orange jumpsuit underneath his white armor holding onto the glowing orange hoop around his waist in his left hand.

"Satellarknight Procyon." (1300/1200)

"When this card is Summoned: I can send 1 "tellarknight" monster from my hand to the Graveyard, and draw 1 card." I discard and draw. "Turn end."

"Nothing you can do." He commented as he drew. "Wave-Motion Cannon charges to three counters. Continuous Magic Card: Messenger of Peace's effect! I pay 100 Life Points!"

Ishiyo( 3700 → 3600)

"Your move."

"Turn end." I say after drawing my card.

"Are you even trying anymore?" Ishiyo drew. "I suppose there's no need to since this is the end. Wave-Motion Cannon charges to four counters. Now, I-"

"Aren't you forgetting about Messenger of Peace's effect?"

"Oh. Right. I pay since I'm the cautious type."

Ishiyo( 3600 → 3500)

"As I was saying, now I have four counters its over! I send Wave-Motion Cannon to the Graveyard, and inflict 1000 points of damage for each counter! Which makes 4000 points in total!" The cannon charged up slowly, before firing a blast of light causing the room to be filled with dust. "I win!"

Masato( 4000)

"Impossible! The cannon should've- What's this?!" He saw as soon as the smoke cleared completely. "Why is one of my monster's on your side of the field?! Explain!"

"It's actually quite simple." Yu spoke. "The moment you fired that card, he activated the card he set a couple of turns ago."

"What card was it?!"

"Quick-Play Magic: Enemy Controller." I answer. "I tribute 1 monster, then target 1 face-up monster my opponent controls, and take control of that target until the End Phase. I tribute Alsahm to gain control of your Giant Soldier of Steel!"

"And by removing 1 Overlay Unit to active its double effect cancelled out all that damage." Yu finished.

All I had to do was copy Kobayashi-san's action on what he did against Alsahm. Which was removing the bottom card of his monster.

"Ruined by my own monster's effect!" Ishiyo gritted his teeth in frustration.

"It's your own fault. Someone like you should know that the Deck Lock Theory has become a thing of the past. It has no place in today's world, and neither do you if you continue using it."

"Are you telling me to abandoned my style?! The Solid Iron Wall style that's been inherited over by my clan for generations!" He fell to his knees. "I rather quit dueling than to forsake it..." Ishiyo began to place his hand over his Deck.

"D-Don't give up..!" I shout the best I could muster.

"?!"

"What are you doing?" Yu questioned. "He's your opponent, and he's about to give you the win. It's illogical. What you have to say can wait-"

"You must see it through, stopping will only leave you with regrets!" I continue. "I know what's that like, and I don't wish another soul to suffer the same fate I had to endure!"

"Why?! Sakuragi is right!" Ishiyo admitted. "This style has fallen apart! I know that but I..."

"Then adapt! Make your Solid Iron Wall Style into one that can push back while standing its ground...!" I start to catch breath, yelling takes up a lot of energy. "Hah... Hah... Just... don't... give up..."

"A Solid Iron Wall Style into one that can push back while standing its ground...?" He took a deep breath, and exhaled. "All right! I'll continue till the very end! Just don't say you regret it!"

"I won't." I reply.

"I'm going to show you the strength of a former LDS representative! I activate the Trap Card: Reckless Greed! This card lets me draw 2 cards, and in exchange I skip my next 2 Draw Phases!"

That's the card he set at the start of the Duel. He's cutting off the future, and focusing in the now.

"When I have 3 face-up Continuous Magic Cards, I can Special Summon this card! Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings!"

"Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings" (1900/2600)

"Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings" (1900/2600→ 2300/3000)

"I activate the Magic Card: Giant Trunade! Which returns all Magic and Trap Cards on the field to our hand! I activate another Magic Card: Card Rotator! By sending 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard, the battle positions of all monsters are now changed from Defense Position to Attack Position! I play a third Magic Card: United We Stand! My Gachi Gachi Gantetsu gains 800 ATK and DEF for each face-up monsters I control. "

"Gachi Gachi Gantetsu" (900/2200 → 2500/4000)

The rock monster is covered in electric currents, surging with power gained from itself and his allied monster on the field.

"I attack Satellarknight Alsahm with Gachi Gachi Gantetsu!"

Masato( 4000 → 2900)

"Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings attacks Satellarknight Procyon!"

Masato( 2900 → 1900)

"Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings' effect activates! When this attacking card inflicts Battle Damage, you must select and send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard, and I get to draw 1 card!"

I discard while he draws one card.

"I replay my Magic Card: The Dark Door, and Messanger of Peace!"

He didn't play his Level Limit- Area B?

"I set one card. I end my turn, and during the End Phase Giant Soldier of Steel returns to my side of the field which increases my monster count by one." Ishiyo pointed at his Equip Magic Card.

"Gachi Gachi Gantetsu" (2500/4000 → 3300/4800)

"Whoa, Ishiyo turned his hopeless situation around!" Xyz Duelist C amazed. "I also never seen Ishiyo this pumped up in a Duel before."

"Now, lets see what you got Fujiwara!"

"My turn." I draw. "I activate the Magic Card: Monster Reincarnation! By discarding 1 card, I target 1 monster in my Graveyard and add it to my hand." I discard and add. "I summon Satellarknight Altair."

"Satellarknight Altair" (1700/1300)

"Satellarknight Altair's effect lets me Special Summon 1 "tellarknight" monster from my Graveyard in Defense Position. My friend, Satellarknight Vega." Another like the other knights with a charm bracelet like golden hoop with a single sphere around his waist, the lean humanoid wears white-gold armor and lavender colored robes.

"Satellarknight Vega" (1200/1600)

"When this card is Summoned: I can Special Summon 1 "tellarknight" monster from my hand, I summon Satellarknight Alsahm."

"Satelarknight Alsahm." (1400/1800)

"Remember its effect."

There's no more of those light orbs remaining on Giant Soldier of Steel, so if I'm right...

Ishiyo( 3500 → 2500)

This Duel had proven that some of my hypothesizes about the mysteries of Xyz monsters yesterday right.

"I set one card. Turn end."

"My turn. Messenger of Peace's effect! I don't pay, and this card gets destroyed, and due to Reckless Greed's effect, I don't get to draw." Ishiyo reminded. "But, I still have one non-played card left thanks to my Dragon Queen's effect. Reveal my face-down, Trap Card: Graverobber! I can now steal a card from your Graveyard to use as my own. My turn to steal a card with your Enemy Controller!"

"I've study this card back at my first year attending LDS. Enemy Controller had two effects. One is to tribute 1 monster to gain control of a monster like you did, the other changes the battle position of 1 monster. I choose the ladder on your Satellarknight Vega!"

I understand now, if he played Level Limit - Area B, then my monster would've just switch back.

"Gachi Gachi Gantetsu currently has 3300 ATK while Satellarknight Vega has 1200 ATK. If this attack works, then its over for him." Yu calculated.

"How ironic that the card that nearly brought me to ruin will now bring you to ruin! This is the true end! I attack with Gachi Gachi Gantetsu!"

The creature of rock and iron plating begins to start reaching for the robed knight with both hands closing in for a pincher grip attack.

"You're right. This is the end... For you!" I reveal my Trap Card.

"Fairy's Hand Mirror?!"

"Fairy's Hand Mirror. This switches the opponent's Magic Card effect that designates 1 monster as a target to another correct target. I take away your United We Stand and give it to my Vega!"

The electric currents that once surged power to the rock creature is now sent to the lavender robed knight gaining power from itself and his comrades.

"Gachi Gachi Gantetsu" (3300/4800 → 900/2200)

"Satellarknight Vega" (1200/1600 → 3600/4000)

"The battle continues... Heh..." Ishiyo closed his eyes, as his monster crumped into rubble trying to grip the illuminated knight.

Ishiyo( 2500 → 0)

Masato: WIN

"You won..." Ishiyo stated. "However, I'm not displeased with the results."

"You're not?" I tilt my head in confusion.

"I feel at peace knowing someone of your skill, and heart towards your opponent will become stronger. Don't think you'll be the only one! I shall improve, and one day get my revenge, so don't lose till then!" Ishiyo declared.

"I'll try my best."

I managed to win feeling good that my long night study paid off even though I haven't mastered Xyz Summon. My ambition can only grow stronger.

"If you are done, I'm going to leave now." Yu started to walk away from the classroom.

?!

"W-Wait up!" I start to go after him.

"Fujiwara!" Ishiyo tossed a card to me. "This card was given to me by Professor Vladimir when I chose to dropout of his class. He gave me that card knowing how useless it would be for my Deck. Now, I understand what he was trying to say to me as you were. Keep it."

I take a look at the card, feeling some attachment, and place it in my Deck.

With one last look at the classroom, I follow after Sakuragi-san. I've caught up to him, but he doesn't speak so I open my mouth.

"Um, Sakuragi-san?"

"..."

Did I do something wrong?!

"S-Sakuragi-san!"

"...Yes." Yu responded, without facing me.

"Are you mad at me?"

"...No." Yu stopped and took a quick sigh. "First, I'm from an upper tier, and a higher division. For the sake of our newly established relationship; especially you. Address me properly, and add -senpai to my name."

"Y-Yes, Sakuragi-senpai!" I address respectfully.

"Second, you ignored me, and encouraged your opponent to continue. A Duel is meant to be won, and not toyed with."

"I-I'm sorry for disregarding a senpai's helpful advice... But, I wasn't toying with him. I swear!"

"I believe you. You don't look like that kind of person. At LDS, we strive to win with upmost certainly and pride. What you did could've cost you the Duel. Don't you understand?"

"I just didn't want to win like that..."

"You can't be picky about winning, because closing off any methods increasing the probability of defeat. Although, I understand where you are coming from. I wouldn't result to dirty methods. That would bring shame to myself, and LDS. I have pride and principles that I follow which makes me the duelist I am. You're just a little naïve. When dueling, securing the win is top priority, other things come second."

"I understand."

"Aside from that, your dueling was promising and shows possible signs of improvement. The extension of the Duel help reinforce that with the way you Duel. Winning against a Xyz Duelist without performing an Xyz Summon is impressive. I suppose I couldn't ask for a better novice."

"Thank you." I say, feeling warm inside.

"Don't blush from a mere compliment, its unprofessional."

I always feel this way when someone compliments me... D-Do I blush always too?! Ah, that would be so embarrassing!

"...And, honestly..."

"We've found you!" Two voices shouted in unison, pointing their index finger at me.

"M-Me?!" I point to myself in disbelief.

"We heard about your win against not only Sawatari, but Kobayashi!" One of them said.

How does word spread around here this fast?!

"We decided that was the last straw!" The other said. "A fallen LDS student defeating an ace student, and a former representative is unacceptable!"

"Not to mention you're wearing your badge like a necklace! Get ready to learn your lesson for your heinous acts against the school by us members of the LDS Disciplinary Committee!"

Both readied their yellow bladed, Duel Disk.

Researching LDS' net, I've heard of the LDS Disciplinary Committee, they're an unofficial group of LDS students whose goal is to crush upcoming LDS Duelist who unfairly cheat the system or get too carried away in order to uphold the school's prestige in the name of their own sense of justice. D-Did I offend them in some way?! I should just apolo-

"Stand aside." Yu gently moved himself in front. "Ganging up on a novice, how low the disciplinary committee has fallen?"

"It's the Student Council President, Sakuragi Yu!"

I didn't know he was the Student Council President! How could I've missed that while researching him? Probably because I only had time to skim info when researching the net...

"These two are like Kobayashi Ishiyo, they were once Representatives of Junior Youth's Fusion and Synchro. Now, they're part of a corrupted group whom on the side teach 'lessons' towards people who hire them for certain reasons while covering it up in their own twisted sense of righteousness."

Fusion and Synchro...? The other two Extra Deck summoning methods...

"Hey, hey. Even if you're the Student Council President, you should watch what you say." FR-Synchro Duelist warned. "We are voices who listen to the enticing pleads of certain students to deliver retribution against the unfairness brought upon them while following our code of order."

"Keeping order among the students is the role of the Student Council. I will admit your methods to keep the students in line to a degree has its pros, which is the reason the chairwoman permits some of your actions. Teaches survival of the fittest. However, you get too full of yourself thinking you're fully justifiable saints."

"As much I like to discuss our beliefs, hoping we eventually reach a compromise, we have business with that LDS delinquent behind you. If you would kindly step away..." FR-Fusion Duelist requested.

"I will not."

"Why are you defending him? You're way too busy to get in the way of something minor as a rookie crushing."

"The reason is simple. It's only natural to look out for my protégé. I won't let you harm him while I've yet to test his potential."

"If you're going to get in our way..." FR-Synchro Duelist looked at his partner who nodded. "Then you will get crushed along with him!"

Both activated their Duel Disk revealing yellow blades.

"Junior Youth duelists thinking they can take on a Youth LDS duelist through sheer numbers... How insulting!" Yu readied a Duel Disk matching his hair color, revealing an indigo blade.

"This will be a Battle Royal Duel. No attacking on the first turn." FR-Synchro Duelist declared.

"I-I'll help out too." I prepare mine.

"That won't be necessarily." Yu confidently assured. "Watch closely, learn, and see the strength of a duelist from the LDS Youth Division."

He believes he can take both of them by himself? I want to help, but as his protégé, I must believe in him. If I interfere, then that would be the moment I forsake him as a mentor.

DUEL!

FR-Synchro Duelist: 4000

FR-Fusion Duelist: 4000

Yu: 4000

"I shall start the first turn if you don't mind." Yu decided. "I summon Spellbook Magician of Prophecy in defense mode." His first monster he summon is a lost in thought child magician in bright blue robes holding a matching colored book, and his finger placed against his forehead.

"Spellbook Magician of Prophecy" (500/400)

"Spellbook Magician of Prophecy's effect. When this card is Normal Summoned or flipped face-up: I get to add 1 "Spellbook" Magic Card from my Deck to my hand." Yu searched his Deck, and revealed the "Spellbook of Secrets". "Next, I activate Field Magic: The Grand Spellbook Tower."

A white tower is risen from the ground.

"I set two cards and end my turn."

"Heh, that's it? My turn now!" FR-Fusion Duelist drew. "I activate the Magic Card: Pot of Greed! I get to draw 2 cards from my Deck!" He drew two more cards from his Deck, then started chuckling at the cards he drew. "You are quite unfortunate with these cards in my hand. I activate the Magic Card: Polymerization! I fuse Barrel Dragon with Blowback Dragon in my hand!"

Fusion... Those two monsters like Xyz Material monsters warp into particles. They forms into energy swirling together in a spiral direction, which then merge with each other within a spiraling portal consisting of blue and orange swirls of energy, like in the card Polymerization.

 ** _"Lethal full-body firearm, blast and annihilate all!_**

 ** _"Fusion Summon! Level 8! Gatling Dragon!"_**

Appearing is a mixture of the mechanical dragons, a red big wheeled bottomed body, sharing Barrel Dragon's black metal chest piece frame, three Gatling guns as heads, one as a normal head, and the other two for arms.

"Gatling Dragon" (2600/1200)

"Gatling Dragon's effect! Once per turn: I can toss a coin 3 times and destroy as many monsters on the field as possible, but not more than the number of Heads!"

"Wait, won't that mean you risk destroying your own monster?" I ask him.

"I'm feeling pretty lucky!" He responded, as three gold holographic coins are tossed into the air before landing their results. "One heads which means say goodbye to your Spellbook Magician!" The three headed Gatling headed dragon aimed their heads and shot down the magician rapidly without mercy.

Now, Sakuragi-senpai doesn't have a monster to defend himself!

"I still am not done yet! I activate the Magic Card: Fusion Recovery! I target 1 "Polymerization", and 1 Fusion Material Monster that was used for a Fusion Summon, in my Graveyard and add them to my hand!" FR-Fusion Duelist recovered the two cards from his Graveyard. "Next, I activate again the Magic Card: Fusion! I fuse Blowback Dragon with Trigon! in my hand!"

Like before they turn into swirls of energy before entering the portal...

 _ **"Head of a dragon and body of a tank, fire away till you break!**_

 _ **"Fusion Summon! Level 5! Panzar Dragon!"**_

Appearing next is a mechanical dragon head as its upper part and its bottom is a white-gold armored tank.

"Panzar Dragon" (1000/2600)

Two Fusion Monster Cards on his first turn?!

"I am not allowed to attack on the first turn, so count yourself lucky. I end my turn with two cards face-down." FR-Fusion Duelist finished, setting two cards.

"It's my turn now!" FR-Synchro Duelist drew. "What a coincidence! I activate the Magic Card: Pot of Greed!" He drew two additional cards from his Deck. "Next, I play the Magic Card: Harpie's Feather Duster! This card destroys all Magic and Trap Cards you control Student President-san!"

With his Field Magic and set cards destroyed, he doesn't have any cards on the field! It's empty!

"If my opponent controls at least 2 more monsters than I, I can Special Summon this card from my hand, The Fiend Megacyber!"

The Fiend Megacyber (2200/1200)

Wait, his field's empty... Unless-!

"I said this would be settled by Battle Royal Rules, never did I say that we were teammates, so my friend over there technically counts as an opponent."

"Th-That's a dirty trick!" I blurt out.

"..." Yu doesn't speak a word of complaining.

"Not going to complain~?" FR-Synchro Duelist asked teasing.

"Are you going to finish your turn already or will you wait till time runs out?" Yu spoke unamused.

"Tch, you're no fun... If you wish! I summon the Tuner Monster, Torapart!"

Torapart (600/600)

A tuner? Does he plan to-?!

"I Tune The Fiend Megacyber with Torapart!"

Synchro... the Tuner monster Torapart transforms into two green rings that scan Fiend Megacyber, the non-tuner monster that change into a glowing yellow outline turning into six stars. A flash of light envelops the stars, passing through the rings.

 _ **"Gallant giant risen from the ground, the great warrior submerged in tech armor!"**_

 _ **"Synchro Summon! Level 8! Colossal Fighter!"**_

A bulky white warrior, weighted chest and great helm looking like a pair of green shades.

Colossal Fighter (2800/1000)

"Colossal Warrior gains 100 ATK for every Warrior-Type monster in any Graveyard."

("Colossal Warrior": 2800 → 3000)

"I activate the Magic Card: Monster Reborn! To Special Summon The Fiend Megacyber from my Graveyard!

The Fiend Megacyber (2200/1200)

("Colossal Warrior": 3000 → 2900)

"I activate the Magic Card: One for One! I summon the Tuner Monster, Attack Gainer!"

Attack Gainer (0/0)

Another tuner?! Which means-!

"I Tune The Fiend Megacyber with Attack Gainer!" FR-Duelist once again prepared to Synchro Summon.

 _ **"Reckless dual killer, slash-tear-gash!**_

 _ **"Synchro Summon! Level 7! Driven Daredevil!"**_

A dark gray, spiky long haired man with pupil-less eyes, and menacingly holds two blades while having a naginata attached on his back in reserve.

Driven Daredevil (2400/2100)

("Colossal Warrior": 2900 → 3100)

"I play one card face-down. I end my turn."

The situation doesn't look good for him. Both his opponent has two Extra Deck monsters. I should've press stronger about joining the Duel... This is my fault! Because of me, he's taking my place and eventually will lose-

"Fujiwara!" Yu shouted me out of my sense.

"I-I'm sorry!" I apologize.

"Why are you apologizing? Don't tell me you think I'm going to lose to these clowns?"

"But, this situation looks grim..."

"Don't underestimate me! Watch, and I'll show you why Xyz is on an entirely different level or should I say rank?! My turn!" Yu drew his card.

"Funny, you think you have a chance?" FR-Fusion Duelist snickered.

"Quit, it before you crack me up!" FR-Synchro Duelist sniggered.

"I feel sorry for Kobayashi for once being grouped together as representatives with the likes of you both.. The only thing laughable is your poorly outdated playing style. No wonder you two were dethrone from your representation spots..." Yu commented coldly.

"What did you say?!" Both FR-Duelist growled.

"I activate the Trap Card: Balance of Judgment!"

"If my opponent controls more cards than the combined number of cards in my hand and that I control on my side of the field: I get to draw cards equal to the surplus! I have a total of two cards in total while there a total of seven on my opponent's field. Which means I now draw 5 cards from my Deck!" Yu drew giving him a total of seven cards in his hand.

Wow, he managed to turn the situation around by drawing five cards. But, wait!

"Cheat! Cheat!" FR-Fusion Duelist shouted. "There's no possible way that move was legit! Trap Cards cannot be played the turn you set them!"

"I didn't set it this turn, but last turn making the move legit."

"That's impossible!" FR-Synchro Duelist declared. "My Feather Duster destroyed every Magic and Trap Cards on your field!"

"Not before I activated this Trap Card." Yu projected a card from his Graveyard. "Wild Tornado. I select 1 face-up card in the Magic & Trap Card Zones and destroy it. The card I destroyed was The Grand Spellbook Tower. The controller of the destroyed card can then set 1 Magic or Trap Card from their hand. I set Balance of Judgment. That should summarize it."

Amazing, even being cornered by numbers, he didn't let up and kept his cool...

"I reveal 3 "Spellbook" Magic Cards in my hand." Yu showed Spellbook of Secrets, Spellbook of Fate, and Spellbook of Wisdom. "I can Special Summon this card from my hand! High Priestess of Prophecy!" The three spell books opened wide conjuring forth a graceful women having flowing pink hair wearing long white ribbons or sashes that feature magical runes on them, and mirror-like crest.

"High Priestess of Prophecy" (2500/2100)

"I summon Hermit of Prophecy." A long bearded, old man in purple wizard outfit featuring magical runes and mirror-like crest like those Spellbooks, conjuring a spell with his staff.

"Hermit of Prophecy" (1200/700)

"I activate the Magic Card: Spellbook of Secrets. This card lets me add 1 "Spellbook" card from my Deck to my hand! Hermit of Prophecy's effect activates! Each time a "Spellbook" Magic Card is activated, this card's Level increases by 2 and ATK by 300!"

("Hermit of Prophecy": Level 3 → 5)  
("Hermit of Prophecy": 1200 → 1500)

"I activate the Magic Card: Spellbook Star Hall. Each time a "Spellbook" Magic Card is activated, place 1 Spell Counter on this card. All Spellcaster-Type monsters I control gain 100 ATK for each Spell Counter on this card. Hermit of Prophecy's effect activates again!"

("Hermit of Prophecy": Level 5 → 7)  
("Hermit of Prophecy": 1500 → 1800)

Now, both his monsters have the same Level. Why would he- Unless!

"I Overlay Hermit of Prophecy and High Priestess of Prophecy!"

 _ **"Chief priest of sacred mysteries and arcane principles, descend your righteous and sacred presence on this manifested plane!"**_

 _ **"Xyz Summon! Rank 7! Hierophant of Prophecy!"**_

"Hierophant of Prophecy" (2800/2600)

Coming out the vortex, is a dark green haired, regal young man sporting face-paint around the eyes like hooks, wielding a long jeweled staff, wearing dark green mirror-like crested robes, several long flowing ribbons and sashes that feature magical runes.

"Hierophant of Prophecy's effect! Once per turn: By removing 1 Overlay Unit; I'm able to destroy Magic/Trap Card(s) my opponent's controls, up to the number of "Spellbook" Magic Cards in my Graveyard! They are 3 Spellbooks in my Graveyard which is enough to destroy your three set cards!" The Grand Spellbook Tower, Spellbook of Secrets, and Spellbook Library of the Crescent's magical essence are transferred to the magician's wand.

"Before, its destroyed, I activate the Quick-Play Magic: Shrink!" FR-Synchro Duelist quickly played. "The original attack of your Xyz Monster is now halved until the End Phrase!"

("Hierophant of Prophecy": 2800 → 1400)

His Hierophant of Prophecy effect still takes effect destroying the already active Shrink, along with the Trap Cards: Mirror Force and Fairy Box.

"This way your ace monster is too weak to do anything!"

"In that case, I'll just use my next monster. Starting by activating the Equip Magic Card: Spellbook of Life!

"I banish 1 Spellcaster-Type monster from my Graveyard and reveal 1 other "Spellbook" Magic Card in my hand to target 1 Spellcaster-Type monster from my Graveyard; I Special Summon that monster in face-up Attack Position and equip it with this card! The equipped monster's Level is increased by the Level of the monster that was banished for this card's activation! I remove Hermit of Prophecy, and Special Summon the monster I just sent to the Graveyard!"

"High Priestess of Prophecy" (2500/2100)  
("High Priestess of Prophecy": Level 7 → 10)

"I active the Equip Magic Card: Megamorph, on my High Priestess! While my Life Points are lower than my opponent's, the equipped monster's ATK becomes double its original ATK."

That would be a good power-up, but...

("High Priestess of Prophecy": 2500 → 2500)

All their Life Points are the exact same. Does Yu plan to sacrifice his shrunken magician in a suicide strike? If done right, that would decrease his Life Points enough, but that's too much a reckless tactic against his opposition...

"Time to activate my last card." Yu declared, fully confident.

His last card?

"Heh, that's hilarious!" FR-Fusion Duelist grunted.

"In your situation, one card can't end this." FR-Synchro Duelist believed.

"Magic Card: Diffusion Wave-Motion! I pay 1000 Life Points. I choose 1 Level 7 or higher Spellcaster-Type monster on my side of the field. During this turn, only the selected monster can attack and it attacks all monsters on my opponent's side of the field!"

Yu ( 4000 → 3000)

"All of our monsters?!"

"My Life Points are now lower than my opponents."

("High Priestess of Prophecy": 2500 → 5000)

5000 ATK?!

"Battle! High Priestess of Prophecy! End this!"

The high priestess raise her book while chanting a spell, and from her open hand unleashes a neon green light which diffuses into four separate blasts onto all the opponent's monsters.

FR-Fusion Duelist ( 4000 → 0)

FR-Synchro Duelist ( 4000 → 0)

Yu: WIN

He drained all their Life Points in one turn...

"Come." Yu walked straight through his defeated foes unhesitant. "Any more delays will inconvenient my schedule."

Sakuragi-senpai is a really amazing person. I wonder if I really could be as great as him...

"Do I have to repeat myself?" Yu huffed impatiently. "Hurry up, before I decide to leave you behind."

"R-Right! I'm coming!" I follow him.

"Any question you want to ask, let's hear them now."

"Okay, um... Is it okay for me to skip class?"

I'm no expert on school, but I'm sure punctuality is important.

"Here, at LDS, attendance isn't mandatory. You can skip class as much as you like. That is as long you show acceptable results on your homework, quizzes, exams, or extracurricular activities you might partake in. Which I advise you don't, since your time is already limited."

"Duly noted."

I can't remember any questions I need answers on short notice. Even if I did, I bet he could answer them easily. After all, he is the best Xyz Duelist here at LDS, and I'm given to honor to learn from his wisdom.

"!" Yu stopped dead in his tracks.

"!" I stop realizing what caused him to stop.

Professor Vladimir stood in front of us staring us down. I can strangely tell despite him wearing sunglasses.

"Sir." Yu gave a short bow to the young professor.

"..." Vladimir replied with a silent nod, before walking straight pass us.

Well, that was... anticlimactic...

?

"..." Yu stared down on the floor, lost in thought.

"Sakuragi-senpai?" I call out.

"...Huh? Oh, right." Yu recollected himself. "Let's go."


	4. Arc I: Dawn of the Knight Act 4

**Arc I: Dawn of the Knight Act 4**

 _"We've arrived." Yu announced, stepping out the elevator._

 _"Wow, we're so high up inside the school." I walk out the elevator, looking out the window. "The view is great!"_

 _"Naturally. These higher floors reserved for LDS Youth Class are better in comparison to anything you seen from the lower floors."_

 _"Even LDS Center Court?"_

 _"That's classified to the public." Yu responded, cryptic with a confident smile._

 _"Must be nice to be a part of the Youth Class..."_

 _"It has its benefits..." Yu admit contented, then change to a stern expression. "Normally, you have to be part of the Youth Division to have access to this area, but thanks to some calls, you've been given special temporally access as long as I'm here to accompany you."_

 _"I'm sure lucky."_

 _"Luck had nothing to do with it..." Yu muttered annoyingly._

 _Sakuragi-senpai then walk me around the floor showing me the enclosed study room for those who wish to study in silence, a second library containing a variety of books of independent study, autobiographies and orthodox theories for future Duel relating careers. Not available to the first being restricted to the educational curriculums. No library had my favorite type of duel genre unfortunately... This is a serious school after all._

 _"What's over there?" I point up those stairs._

 _"Those lead to the vacant dorms for LDS students visiting from abroad that are the best in their respective LDS branch schools. A couple come around every year for events happening here at Maiami City or take part in one of those student exchange programs. There's a cafeteria reserved for them, but since rarely any attend, us in Youth Class share in the spoils of our brother and sister schools."_

 _"Your own private cafeteria sounds really nice, being that they're not so many Youth Class students compared to us Junior Youth, I doubt you have any trouble finding a seat during lunch time."_

 _"Over here." Yu motioned, leading to a large room with state of the art exercise equipment for any physical needs. "This is a private gymnasium built for us so we don't intimidate the lower level students while we work out. Being so spacious, and hardly having any other students come here at the same time makes it the perfect place to train you privately without annoying distractions."_

 _"Um, I thought we were going to help with my dueling. What does being here have to do with dueling?"_

 _I'm not exactly a big fan of physical exercise..._

 _"We will later. Your goal is to become a first rate duelist, right? To become one you need to be able participate in Action Duels skillfully as they are the major trend in Duel Monsters. That means you need to be put in top physical condition. From what your mother said, I must ascertain your physical capabilities with my own eyes."_

 _What my mother said?_

 _"Now, we'll start with a simple physical test to see where you currently stand." Yu grabbed a clipboard along with paper on the reception counter._

 _Well... How bad can it be?_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _"So... how was... my physical performance..." I spoke out of breath, deeply realizing how wrong I was._

 _The test was horrible and exhausting!_

 _"...A perfect ten on all tests." Yu beamed stating that, then quickly changed into a scowl griping tightly his clipboard. "Ten draws! Ten push-ups! Ten sit-ups! Lifting two five pound dumbbells ten times! Completing a mile run in ten minutes around the indoor track! Everything ten! Are you pulling some kind of joke on me?! Even a ten year old can get these results?!"_

 _I feel like watering my eyes in shame..._

 _"S-Sorry to be disappoint you... This is my first time working out inside a gym... I never had to lift anything over ten pounds in my whole life."_

 _"Good grief you're one sad and pitiful student." Yu groaned, giving himself a light slap on_ _the face. "I had to pick someone like you as my first student..."_

 _"A-Are you going to give up on me...?" I ask worryingly._

 _"...No." Yu sighed slightly in regret. "I wouldn't be a Youth Class if I were_ _to give up at very start even when it looks hopeless as you are now. Not everyone is a prodigy. I must at least give you a shot to prove yourself before thinking about giving up on you. I intend to give it my all to train you into the best I can. I expect you to return the kindness tenfold by trying your absolute best!"_

 _"Yes, Sakuragi-senpai!" I salute respectfully._

 _"Here." Yu handed me a water bottle._

 _"Thank you!" I_ _honorably_ _accept the bottle opening the cap taking a swig._

 _"Take a ten minute break, then we'll try another set before we start the real tutoring."_

 _"Wh-What we are going to be doing this again...?" I spoke in dreadful fear._

 _"That's right. And this time I'll give you some special encouragement." Yu took out a wooden short staff weapon._

 _"What are you going to do with that?! And why do you have it in the first place?!" I exclaim._

 _"I'm going to use this to give a little tap when I catch you slacking off or need a little push." Yu said in a deadpan expression. "I'll be lenient if possible. They do this in martial artist to build up your reflexes and discipline which someone as sheltered as you desperately needs. It will also come in handy when self-defending against those Ryouzanpaku Duelists. You can't just carry a wooden sword and think your invincible without proper experience."_

 _Ryo-zen-what?_

 _More importantly!_

 _"I'm not sure I like this idea..."_

 _"This is part of your training, so you can either deal with it or give up." Yu coldly stated._

 _...There's no way I can quit after the strings mother pulled for me to have this opportunity! Meaning..._

 _"I won't give up! I... won't!"_

 _"Hey, why are you crying?"_

 _"I'm not crying, I am watering my eyes!" I turn away taking a large sip of my bottle noticing how salty it was compared to my last drink._

* * *

Sometimes I think I'm really unlucky. It's been a week since I've begun studying under Master- I mean Sakuragi-senpai! I'm aching everywhere, and it hurts to even move around. He's been training me really hard that I feel like I'm forgetting something important that was going to happen last week... On top of that, I have my extracurricular activities to maintain. Thankfully, I don't follow regular academic school time. I managed to hang in there barely. It would be hard for me not to break under the pressure by now...

If not for people I care for counting on me, I'd given up by day one.

Sometimes I think I'm really lucky. Last night, I was sent an email by Shijima-san inviting me to hang out with some of his friends. I'm glad to experience the joy of being messaged by someone other than my servants or family. Hopefully, its not the same as the Sawatari-san Incident. I have a good feeling that's not the case since he already has extraordinary skill as a duelist, so it make no sense for him to resort to thievery. Plus, senpai was nice enough to give me a couple of days off. It feels like fate is telling me to go!

I'm very excited that my aching pain feels insignificant!

He didn't explain what we will be doing today. Only that I bring my Deck and Duel Disk with me. Who cares for the reason? I'm just happy to be included by a fellow schoolmate!

I left heading for the rendezvous point sent to my Duel Pad. Oh, yeah, I just realized that my Duel Pad can be used like a cellphone.

"Hey." A childish voice called out from behind.

I look back to find a short, young boy with hair tied up and spiked out in light cyan and light green eyes. He wears a blue jacket with a yellow and orange trim over a black t-shirt. He also wears a pair of light gray cargo shorts over long white socks and brown shoes. This child in particular is holding a pink/white lollipop.

"I'm from... what you can say out of town... Do you happen to know where I can find the Leo Duel School?" He asked.

"You mean LDS? At least that's what most people call it. Yes, I can give you directions." I began giving him very precise directions. "You can't miss the tall pillar tower labelled LDS."

"Ah, okay! Thanks! I knew you be able to help me!"

D-Do I look that reliable? Yes!

"What specifically made you think..."

"Why of course that badge hanging around your neck?!" The young boy pointed at.

Oh... So... It wasn't because I looked like a reliable person... But! I-It doesn't mean I don't look reliable!

"Are you thinking about enrolling in LDS perhaps?"

"You could say I'm considering it... While I have you, I got another question. I've heard LDS specialize in three specific summoning courses. Is that true?"

"You mean Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz?"

So it is true!" He jumped around happily.

"!"

Oh, no! It's worst than I thought when I saw him. He's that type of person! The type I fear the most! He's-!

"Are you by chance one of them? If so, which one?"

I need to calm down and watch myself when speaking to him before my hidden weakness comes to the surface. I can't upset him!

"I'm part of the Xyz Course." I answer in a more polite tone.

"Wow, today's my lucky day! I wanted to fight against an LDS Duelist especially one who practices Xyz." He smirked, pointing his lollipop in my direction. "Let's have a Duel here and now!"

Darn! I...

"I can't right now. There's somewhere I have to be." I take a bow. "Please forgive me!"

"Aww, come on! Don't be like that!" The blue haired boy whined somewhat dramatically. "I really want to test LDS' strength! I promise to end it as quickly as I can."

The confidence of thinking they can beat a duelist from LDS so light heartedly can only come from an innocent child? I don't want to break his ego.

"I'm really sorry." I place my hands together in an apologetic manner.

"You know, a true duelist doesn't refuse a serious challenge." He puffed his cheeks, grumbling. "Perhaps LDS wasn't as strong as I heard."

"I-I'm actually the worst of the bunch! Please don't put me on the same level as them!"

According to the mean things people say about me being a cheater on the net claiming I blackmailed Sakuragi-senpai into helping me. ...I rather not think about the other obscene things before my eyes water again.

Still, I feel bad about not dueling him. I'm ill suited to represent LDS' strength, so that gives me a stronger conviction to stand firm in order to not disgrace my school. Will that be enough? Wait, I got it!

"I know this won't make up for denying your challenge but here." I took out a pouch, and gave it to him.

"Bit-size sweets?" He placed one in his mouth. "Mmm, delicious!"

What a relief... I planned to give them away to Shijima-san and the others to break the ice but...

"P-P-Please don't doubt LDS' strength based solely on me! There's other fish in the sea!"

I have a feeling he'll would've ended up getting me to accept his challenge due to... certain reasons, and I rather not keep Shijima-san waiting.

"Okay, I'll let you off this time." He spared me while happily munching on them. "But... Next time, I won't be so easygoing. Unless you have another delectable offering next time we meet~!"

Why does it feel like I'm paying off a loan shark when I'm talking to this kid?

"By the way, I'm Shiun'in Sora! Nice to meet you!" Sora stretched out his hand.

"Fujiwara Masato." I shake the outstretched hand.

"Let's meet again! Bye!" Sora walked off into the direction of the Leo Duel School.

...Oh, darn! I'm going to be late to the rendezvous point!

I hope I make it in time!

While I make my way there, I end up meeting him on the way there.

"Hey, Fujiwara! You're... exactly on time...?" Hokuto checked his Duel Pad for accuracy.

"Well, punctuality is one of my strong suits..." I laugh weakly, thanking my luck.

"I know what's not one of your strong suits. Dueling!" Hokuto snickered.

"Yes, compared to my other extracurricular activities, you are most right."

"...The meeting place is a little bit further ahead." Hokuto huffed, almost unsatisfied about something.

He's still not explaining what's planned for today or why did he invite me. Only through common sense I deduce it has something to do with dueling. But I won't ask further of the subject, because I'm still wondering whether this day is too good to be true. Maybe this is a dream.

We make it to a empty parking lot. I see two faces, one I recognize.

"Hey, we meet again. Name's Todo Yaiba." The spiky brown haired, amber eyes teen casually introduced.

The other one was a girl. She has long, light green hair, tied into a ponytail using a blue ribbon to match her eyes. Her attire consists of a sailor-like, green-and-black schoolgirl uniform with a school emblem embroidered on the right pocket, white evening gloves, a white bow in front having a LDS badge pinned on its center, a plaid green skirt and dark green socks that end at her thighs with tan brown shoes.

"I am glad to finally make your acquaintance, Fujiwara-san, Shijima-san." Her voice elegant and professional. "My name is Minamoto Junko, and I wish to get to know you two more as I hope you share my feelings."

"Hm." Hokuto grunted uninterested.

"M-Me too. A-Ahaha..." I reply nervously.

Her graceful presence and attitude reminds me of a princess heroine in a VN game I played, and not the royal snob kind. That golden emblem on her uniform means she's from the number one academic school in Maiami City that's nearly impossible to get in without expending all your time they say.

"You three can get buddy buddy till our latecomers decide to show up while I catch up on some studying." Hokuto sneered, taking out study guides.

He doesn't get the highest scores for watching paint dry that's for sure...

"Todo-san, I've been meaning to find the time to thank you for helping me get my Deck back a week ago. I really appreciate it."

"It was nothing. I was just looking out for the Queen of Synchro's son." Yaiba brushed off my gratitude.

"Queen of Synchro?"

"Your mom was once a pro Duelist who specialized in Synchro Summoning until she gave it up to run a fashion and design/model business. I'm surprised his own son didn't know."

That would explain why my mother wanted me to take Synchro Courses when I asked to enroll in LDS... Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to model a little. T-Take a couple of pictures... My feet or hands is far as I'm willing to consider! Forget my wrists or ankles! That's out of my question!

"Oh, I see the car!" Junko noticed, coming towards us.

The white car stops oddly on its left side. Normally, the driver would place their windshield down on the right. I'm not an expert on cars but this one looks foreign, and I heard the driver and passenger seats are reversed. Thinking of it like that makes perfect sense.

The windshield descended down.

"Everyone has already arrived by the looks of it."

Those words, coming from the passenger seat.

A teenage girl with dark skin tone, shoulder-length black hair and red eyes. She wears a small blue shirt with her LDS badge pinned on it over a cream one-piece long-sleeved shirt and shorts combination with black skin-tight shorts underneath ending above the knee, and blue boots. She carries a brown holster resembling that for a firearm holding her Duel Disk.

"Hey, Masumi!" Hokuto called out to the dark toned girl. "For a second, I thought you were slacking off when you didn't show up on the schedule time."

There is another girl who poked her head from the backseat.

An average height and figure. She has light, pink eyes and red spiky hair. She wears a casual and comfortable light green trimmed red T-shirt under her sleeveless black vest along with matching leather fingerless gloves; left one having a LDS badge pinned down, dark blue jeans, and dark gray hiking boots.

"Unforeseen arrival, there were... some complications..." She vaguely described, her voice sounding that of a sukeban. "Until our supervisor/driver made contact with us."

"Everyone has arrive so there's no problem here. How about we head off now?" The driver suggested, a very fancy, ruffle purple shirt gentleman looking person, he has a little blonde hair on the sides, the rest is dark brown hair where its tips curl upward, also covering his left eye and his right revealing a light blue color.

All of us get into the car. The red haired girl moved to the far back along with Shijima-san. In the middle, in the center is me, and next to me are Todo-san and Minamoto-san.

"We have time before we arrive at our true destination so why not we get better acquainted?" Junko proposed.

"Why not, its not like we got anything better to do but excessively study." Yaiba cocked his head toward Hokuto.

"Well, excuse me for being a studious overachiever rather than a sword wielding baboon." Hokuto smirked, going back his reading.

"You wanna rumble?! I'll take you on right now!"

"Bring it on! That'll only add to my winning streak!"

"Both of you! Cease your bickering at once!" Junko ordered in all her regal glory, those two instantly put an end to their fight.

"..."

Her voice right then changed from graceful and polite to commanding and domineering. She's certainly has the makings of a grand ruler with a goddess' face.

"For those who I haven't met. My name is Minamoto Junko and I'm from the Synchro Course. And this is Todo Yaiba, a Synchro Course Representative."

Todo-san is a LDS representative like Shijima-san and Sakuragi-senpai?! Though I shouldn't be surprised from that confidence and bravery I witnessed that day.

"You came with Shijima-san, so I am assuming your from the Xyz Course as well, Fujiwara-san?" Junko guessed.

"Yes, but I'm from the B-Class of the Xyz Course." I answer.

"Really, that's strange? You must be quite exceptional to be chosen by Shijima-san part of this special assignment!"

Special assignment?

"It's obvious. Hokuto has nothing but enemies in his class that he picked someone that can tolerate his arrogance while accepting the task without question and unconditional kindness." Yaiba explained.

?

"My classmates are merely jealous of my excelling abilities as a Xyz Duelist." Hokuto snorted at the comment. "Besides, someone who's a LDS student, not to mention being Sakuragi's protégé should be more than capable to accept the consequences that goes with accepting the mission."

"W-Wait, what consequences?!" I exclaim.

"Heh, you'll find out when we arrive. Just prepare to Duel like your life depends on it, because that's... not completely untrue."

That doesn't sound good...

"That is mean of you not to mention the penalty to him!" Junko scolded, causing him to flinch slightly. "However, it is too late now to back out, and also someone of his lineage should be able to handle the obstacle before us anyway. No harm done!"

Why do I have the sudden urge to jump out the car...?

"Let us change the subject." Junko smiled brightly. "Sakuragi-senpai has spoken very highly of you. Must be nice having a student teacher relationship with our dear Student Council President. I am a little jealous learning Synchro from just only my father."

"Huh, I didn't think Sakuragi-senpai associated himself with any LDS students except the Youth Class."

"Not if your part of the LDS' Student Council. A week ago, I secured the empty Student Council Treasurer seat for special reasons..."

"Oh."

"And, the charming girl behind me is the Student Council Secretary. Introduce yourself my dear friend."

The red haired girl turned around in her seat facing the front.

"Komoe Homura." She introduced shortly.

"Come on, you can do better!" Junko scolded, putting her hands on her hips. "I thought you be in a good mood riding this fieri of his!"

"This is not a fieri, its a seven seated tesla model s." Homura corrected. "The red fieri is in the shop getting fixed. Get the exact facts straight, you pampered bitch."

"My bad, my bad, my faithful friend."

"...I'm from the Fusion Course."

"Aw, that's better. Now, how about we discuss about-"

"No." Homura shot down instantly.

"..."

Those two have a strange relationship...

"Oh, yeah, Fujiwara-sama."

"Sama?"

"...Watch your back." Homura whispered into my ear.

This assignment of ours gets more eerie by the minute. Not to mention the driver, once in a while checks up on me from the rear-view mirror.

"Fujiwara-kun." The driver suddenly spoke to me.

"Y-Yes, sir!"

"No need to get so formal. Professor Marco, Marco, or whatever is fine with me. I'm a teacher within the Fusion Course. Nice to meet you."

"...Nice to meet you too?"

"I've been meaning to meet you with my own eyes. I expect you great things from you being their son." Marco rubbed my shoulder in a friendly manner with one hand while keeping the other focused on his driving. "Anything you want to talk about or advice, don't hesitate to drop by my class."

"Th-Thank you...?"

Professor Marco seems really nice compared to the ice heart Professor Vladimir. Having him under our guidance eases my heart slightly. Although, there's another concern of mine...

"..." The girl called Masumi, I can feel her gaze as her eyes direct toward the rearview mirror, but now I can feel that they turned into daggers.

Perhaps I'm just imagining things. No way she can't just dislike me for doing nothing.

"Hey." Yaiba whispered, nudging my side with his elbow. "Just wanna let you to know that you're not imagining things here. She definitely hasn't taken a liking to you one bit from the moment she laid eyes on you."

Is Todo-san a mind reader?!

"Who is she?" I whispered back.

"Kotsu Masumi. Like Komoe, Masumi is from the Fusion Course, and is a Junior Youth representative like me and Hokuto."

That means I really don't want to make an enemy out of her than I already somehow did.

"Do you know why she doesn't like me?"

"If I was a batting man, it probably has to do with-"

"Ah, we arrived at our destination." Marco alerted, putting the car to a stop.

"Maybe, I'll tell you later." Yaiba decided, getting out of the car.

"Please don't leave me hanging like that!"

Todo-san didn't respond to my plead so anymore will only worsen my potential relationship with said fellow student.

We arrived at... a vast grassy plain in the middle of nowhere?

Getting out of the car, I saw there are a dozen people, six looking to be my age, and the other are adults like Professor Marco, who walks towards them appear to be having a discussion. Eventually, comes back clapping his hands to get our undivided attention.

"Okay, students, we will begin the test shortly. I'm heading to that building carved into the mountain side over there." Marco pointed towards that direction. "The principles, and I will be able to oversee everything from up there. Good luck everyone and do your best!" He along with the other six adults moved to where he pointed at.

Unable to help myself any longer...

"Can someone please explain what's going on?! I'm so lost!" I scream out desperately.

"I suppose there's no point in keeping you completely in the dark now you can't flee." Hokuto indicated. "Someone explain it for him."

All LDS students give him a unamused stare.

"Fine, I'll explain it!" Hokuto reluctantly forced. "You see those six over there. They are duelist each from a different Duel School and were chosen as their school's representatives. Simply put, us six are going to Duel against their six. Normally, in a School Duel, one or three people is a clean way to show each sides power, but the mission handed by us three representatives specifically demanded a number of six so we each were required to select one duelist from our division and class."

Ah, so that's why there's six. The reason he invited me was because he was required to. That... makes me a little sad that's not normally how potential friendship blossoms in stories. But, it can be a start! And plus four is fives times better!

"To avoid that dreadful penalty, I even took the time to study what schools and styles each one plays. I'll tell you if your interested." Hokuto informed, thinking quite highly with himself.

"No thank you, I prefer to be surprise, but thanks for the thought." I deny kindly.

"H-Hey, I took the time to look this, so you will listen! Got it rookie!"

"O-Okay, okay." I wave my hands to appease him.

He got mad all of the sudden? Was I not kind enough in the rejection department?

Shijima-san began identifying them left to right with an extension of the finger.

"Fire!Fire! Duel School. LV School. Ritual School. Samurai Duel School. Sonic Wing Duel School. Fuma Duel School- Where did that guy go?"

"A variety of different schools. So, do we draw straws to decide who Duels or...?" I trail on unsure what to say next.

"It'll be settle by random through the Action Field." Yaiba answered.

"Wait, Action Field? So this will be an Action Duel?" I scoop the area left and right. "I don't see any Solid Vision holographic projections."

"That's because they are cleverly hidden within the surroundings in order to not disturb this natural scenery you see before you." Junko replied. "This Action Duel will be a Battle Royale and will end once one side loses all their team members in a Duel."

"Or the hour time limit passes... The purpose of this is so the Leo Corporation can test out a new Solid Vision holographic projection. To further extend its perimeter and quality. The other is to test the potential of our opponents. To see if they are LDS material to add to LDS' power." Homura explained further.

Leo Corporation is the gaming company that created the Solid Vision with real solid mass, and led the birth to Action Duels. Heard that they can develop cards, and on top of it, the corporation owns the Leo Duel School somewhat implied by their share of the word leo.

"It's starting. Get ready." Masumi alerted, as bright spheres surfaced from out of the ground and mountain side. "..." She took a quick glance at me before facing forward to her opponents.

"About time!" Hokuto smirked, arming his Duel Disk on.

"Burn..." Homura aloofly commanded with one word.

"Heh, let's see what they got!" Yaiba readied his wooden sword.

"Shall we have a joyous time?" Junko asked merrily.

As I activate my Duel Disk, it speaks in a mechanical voice...

"Battle Royale Mode."

As the globes begun to engulf the area in a blinding light, everything says...

"DUEL!"

Once the light fades away, I've been transported from the grassy mountain range into a barren wasteland materializing around wooden temples, forts, behind them are trenches, and scattered weapons you find on a battlefield. The bright blue sky has been replaced by an autumn sunset.

"Action Fields are said they should be called the eighth wonder of our world." Junko informed. "Being inside, I couldn't agree more!"

"Minamoto-san?" I look around and notice a couple were missing. "Where did the others go?"

"Mm, I don't know exactly where. I believe they were transported to other areas. Dividing us better test out the system's mass transporter, and our survival instincts being separated from our herd. Besides, having all of us grouped together would be rather simple for an Battle Royale Action Duel."

"That sounds plausible..."

"I wonder which among us is the shepherd?"

Probably, one of the representatives.

"Anyhow, since we were transported together how about we walk together searching for our opponents?" Junko offered.

Is someone of her regal grace inviting me to accompany her? An event to establish friendship!

"S-Sure..."

"Onward to battle!" Junko gallantly spoke, grabbing my hand.

If this was a dream I don't want to wake up! Until I really need to...

We search the area long and wide... The long awkward silence begs me to hurry and find an opponent already or think of a topic to discuss with her! None of the thousand conversation starters on the top of my head apply to this situation! Was there any point to memorizing them all?!

"Fujiwara-san, I'm glad." Junko spoke cryptic into the silence.

"About what?"

"Meeting you of course."

"Wh-What?"

My heart just skipped a beat.

"I enrolled here around the same time as you. Makes me feel at ease knowing I have someone I can relate to, and not be the only new student at our school."

Now that she brings up school...

"Are you sure you'll be okay juggling your academics and dueling while going to that school?" I point at her emblem.

"I appreciate your concern, however I'm capable of handling both. No need to worry."

There's not one ounce of doubt in her words, nor in any words I heard from her since I met her.

"I believe you..."

"Tell me. What is your view on dueling? What is the significance and the belief you follow in this enchanting game?"

"I love it. I believe dueling is fun activity where both sides respect each other. We learn from another and grow together as fellow duelist." I recite the words of someone I admire.

"That is a passable response... My view, significance, and belief on dueling can be described in one word... Freedom. To feel the nonexistent wind flow past through you as all the troubles in your world breeze away... That is what I see dueling as. Must sound like sentimental nonsense, I do not blame you for feeling like this as most do in accordance to my opinions."

"I think your view on dueling is beautiful. Compared to my simple way of thinking yours is more lovely."

"As a child, I grew up surrounded by my parent's associates learning to tell when someone tells a lie from their eyes." Junko leered forward at me, then changed into a graceful smile. "You however, every word you just said was completely honest. You're really a nice person, I can tell a lot looking at you and none of it bad. You will have a bright future ahead. I hope our future together can be just the same."

With her grand noble praise, I gain a strong desire to address her as Minamoto-hime.

"Me too."

"Wow, found two, can't tell whether I'm blessed or not." One of our opponent's wondered while approaching us.

"Let us find out." Junko readied her green Duel Disk with a matching blade.

"Always wanted to Duel against a LDS student, and show them the power of the Ritual School!"

DUEL!

Junko 4000 LP

Ritual Duelist 4000 LP

"I active the Ritual Magic: Doriado's Blessing! From my hand, I release Dryad!"

 **"Elemental prayer, bless the four elements in thy light!"**

 **"Ritual Summon! Level 3! Elemental Mistress Doriado!"**

A waist length, blonde haired lady in blue colored robes and a red headpiece appears praying forward.

Elemental Mistress Doriado (1200/1400)

Ritual Summon? I didn't think anyone played that retro method anymore...

"Now, Equip Magic: Ritual Weapon! I can equip it to only a Level 6 or lower Ritual Monster. It gains 1500 ATK and DEF!" The pacifist looking lady becomes attached with a golden crossbow with an eye insignia.

("Elemental Mistress Doriado ": 1200/1400 → 2700/2900)

"Next comes Continuous Magic: Ritual Cage! I take no battle damage from attacks involving a Ritual Monster I control." A cage of light bars closed shut with the lady inside. "Ritual Monsters I control cannot be targeted by, or destroyed by, monster effects. With that, I end my turn!"

"My turn!" Junko drew, then turned to me. "Fujiwara-san, you should go on ahead while I deal with my opponent."

"Are you sure? Battle Royale Rules, as I recall allows me to join in, right? We can fight together and better our chances."

"Correct, however I wish to handle this on my own. LDS is full of strong duelist who rely solely on their own strength to become strong as they can be. I believe this Battle Royale is exactly the test to test our skills as individuals of LDS handling duels on our own while allowing the opposition to group up to better challenge us. The added penalty additionally helps push us in order to overcome this ordeal."

"What is the penalty?"

"I like to explain, except I have a Duel to focus on. And I should soon because if I expend less than a minute explaining without playing a card I'll get disqualified. Please find one of our opponents to defeat because if one remains when the time limit ends, the match as a whole becomes a draw. There's that ninja school here that wins by any means necessary, when one cannot win, and does whatever to bring the next best result I heard. Even hiding."

"I understand. I trust you to handle this while I pull my weight around." I head off to another location.

Except.

Looking for one... is harder than I thought!

Will I ever find one?!

If I don't, then I might as well be dead weight! And I should-!

"Found one!" An opponent suddenly appeared.

Yes, an opponent! What a relief!

"Why are you so happy? Could it be... because your opponent is from the LV Duel School you think this is going to be an easy ride?! I'll show you!"

"N-No, I..."

I try to explain, but he didn't look convinced.

"Get ready!"

DUEL!

Masato 4000 LP

LV Duelist 4000 LP

"I set one monster and one card. Turn end." LV Duelist finished early.

"My turn." I draw.

I wonder which LV monster he uses? I practically know everything about them. Only one way to find out!

"I summon my friend, Satellarknight Alsahm."

"Satellarknight Alsahm" (1400/1800)

"When this card is summoned: I can inflict 1000 points of damage to your Life Points."

An arrow shot aiming for my opponent.

"Not on my watch! "LV Duelist rushed for one of the scattered cards over the field. "Action Magic: Runaway Effect! It negates the effect of one monster my opponent controls, and inflicts 500 point towards you!"

"Ah!"

Masato( 4000 → 3500)

The arrow bounced off and landed on me instead.

"I did my homework on LDS' student, including you the falling star, most likely to drop out. You focus on effect damage as far as the student I bribe described on your Duel against Ishiyo. I just need to focus on finding Action Cards that cancel effect damage, and your Deck is useless!"

It's true that was my strategy, but it was one I made overnight. I changed in a week, and haven't been in any official duels since so he doesn't know that I already have adapted around this very scenario against those unnecessary Action Cards.

For now...

"Equip Magic: Big Bang Shot. My monster gains 400 ATK and now can inflict piercing battle damage."

("Satellarknight Alsahm": 1400/1800 → 1800/1800)

"I attack your face-down with Satellarknight Alsahm."

"I activate the Magic Card: Book of Moon! Your face-up monster is now changed to face-down Defense Position!"

"I end my turn." I say as I set two cards face-down.

"My turn!" LV Duelist drew. "I flip face-up my monster!"

"Mystic Swordsman LV4" (1900/1600)

Mystic Swordsman... I see now his strategy.

"I attack your face-down Alsahm with my swordsman! Mystic Swordsman LV4's effect! When this card attacks a face-down Defense Position monster it gets destroyed immediately!"

"Next comes its effect..."

"Right, you are! As I end my turn, during the End Phase, if this card destroyed a monster by battle this turn: I can send this face-up card to the Graveyard! I Special Summon Mystic Swordsman LV6!"

"Mystic Swordsman LV6" (2300/1700)

Looks like this is the strength of another Duel School...

"Quit daydreaming!"

It's tragic...

"My turn." I draw. "I summon my friend, Satellarknight Altair."

"Satellarknight Altair" (1700/1300)

"Once this card is summoned: I can target one "tellarknight" monster in my Graveyard, and Special Summon that monster in Defense Position! Come back my friend!"

"Here it comes!" LV Duelist grinned, holding an Action Card while next to one.

"Satellarknight Alsahm" (1400/1800)

"You know what happens next." I signal Alsahm to ready the bow and then fire.

"And you know what I'm going to do. First, I active Action Magic: Assault! When a monster I control battles an opponent's monster, my monster gains 600 ATK!" He grabbed the Action Card within his grasp revealing the card. "Look here, another Action Magic: Runaway Effect! Negates Alsahm, and inflicts 500 point of damage!"

Masato( 3500 → 3000)

"My chance! I reveal the Trap Card: Ring of Destruction!"

I destroy one face-up monster and inflict damage to both players equal to its ATK! Like your Silent Swordsman LV6!"

"!" LV Duelist looked around like a dog chasing its tail. "There's no Action Card near me!"

Masato( 3000 → 700)

LV Duelist( 4000 → 1700)

He used them too soon thinking he'll have time to get another not expecting the time to be immediately right after.

I have two Level fours out...

"Hope you learn that relying on Action Cards only leaves yourself open. Go Altair!"

The LV Duelist stood still realizing nothing he can to do looking at the nearest Action Card being too far to reach.

"So, this is the power of LDS... At least I was able to fight against one of their best..."

So that's all? Compared to the other Duels I had this was... a letdown... I was really looking forward what the other Duel Schools had to offer... Guess when being taught by the number one Duel School, the others aren't much even to someone like me.

LV Duelist( 1700 → 0)

Masato: WIN

"Unfortunately, for you, I'm the weakest of the bunch..." I say honestly, which oddly made him more depress to hear that fact.

When I think of other schools, one comes to mind.

You Show... I wish I could've face them instead. Maybe I'll feel like how I felt when I faced Hiragi-san...

"So this is where you have been." Masami appeared, glaring daggers at me.

"K-Kotsu-san?!" I snap out of my thoughts.

When I made direct eye contact with her. That cold icy glare makes me feel small, weak, and insignificant. ...It doesn't make me feel bad exactly, but I feel something hot inside rising up inside my body blending with uncertain fear. I-Is feeling this way weird?

"Now, I can finally have my chance while the others clean up the rest." Masumi raised her blue Duel Disk, turning on its orange blade facing right at me.

Huh? My Duel Disk is acting on its own? This must be part of the Battle Royale system.

Masato 4000 LP

Masumi 4000 LP

"I'll take the first move." Masumi started off.

What's this?!

The ground began shaking. Is it an earthquake...?!

From the barren wasteland, fire no longer than a feet in height suddenly erupts from the ground scorching the field.

Fire...!

"Seems there's some technical difficulties within the newly tested system. That's not unexpected." Masumi observe unfazed, looking at the wasteland with small flames.. "...Still isn't a decent enough reason to stop my objective, because if any fatal problems were occurring from this glitch, an alarm, speaker, or a call would inform us of such."

It's amazing she can keep her cool despite being surrounded by flames. I was scared senseless on the inside! Seeing her calm expression makes me want to follow her example and keep my cool regardless of the situation. Though its easier said than done... Luckily, no flames came up from under our feet. Not sure whether they'll hurt, and I don't intend to find out for the sake of my own curiosity. Feeling the steaming heat is proof enough I end up feeling the burn.

...Hold on!

"W-Wait a minute! You do realize we're on the same team, right?" I ask for confirmation.

"Team? There is no team, this is a Battle Royale. Anything goes. I activate the Magic Card: Gem-Knight Fusion! From my hand, I fuse my Gem-Knight Lapis and my Gem-Knight Lazuli!"

 **"Blue gem, veiled in a mysterious power, Come before us in a peal of light!"**

 **"** **Fusion Summon! Level 5! Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli!"**

With a pair of aqua gemstones for eyes, a tall female adorning a blue gem necklace dressed in draping blue robes enters gracefully upon fiery field.

"Gem-Knight Lapiz Lazuli" (2400/1000)

"Gem-Knight Lazuli's monster effect activates! When this card is sent to the Graveyard: I can return one Normal Monster to my hand! I return Gem-Knight Lapis to my hand!"

"Fusion Summon on the first turn. Impressive!" I say attempting to get on her good side.

"There's more where that came from." Masumi instantly casted my flatter aside. "I activate the effect of Gem-Knight Fusion in my Graveyard! By banishing one "Gem-Knight" monster from my Graveyard, I can return Gem-Knight Fusion to my hand! I banish Gem-Knight Lazuli in my Graveyard."

"Don't tell me!"

"That's right! I active Gem-Knight Fusion! In my hand, I fuse Gem-Knight Tourmaline and Gem-Knight Lapis!"

 **"Gems tinged with lightning! Hidden blue gem! In an whirlpool of light combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance!"**

 **"Fusion Summon! Come forth, one pursues victory! Gem-Knight Topaz!"**

Next comes another one of her stone polished knight, covered head to toe in yellowish orange armor carrying twin short blades shaped like lightning bolts.

"Gem-Knight Topaz" (1800/1800)

Two Fusion Summons in one turn... Guess I should've expected this from the someone who overthrew their former representative.

"Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli's effect! Once per turn, by sending another Lapis Lazuli from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard, I can deal damage to my opponent equal to 100x the number of Extra Deck monsters on the field plus half of Lapis Lazuli's ATK! Lapis Lazuli's ATK is 2400! There are two monsters. You take 1200 plus 200 making a grand total of 1400 points of damage!"

Masato( 4000 → 2600)

1400 damage right off the bat?

"Turn end. Now, show me what you can do!" Masumi ordered.

Doesn't seem she'll listen to what I have to say. Maybe if I Duel her, she'll start listening?

"My turn!" I draw. "I summon Satellarknight Vega."

"Satellarknight Vega" (1200/1600)

"When this card is Summoned: I can Special Summon a "tellarknight" monster from my hand, I summon Satellarknight Rigel."

"Satellarknight Rigel" (1900/700)

"When Summoned, its effect allows me to increase its ATK by 500 points."

("Satellarknight Rigel": 1900 → 2400/700)

"Hm, two Level fours. With those you can Xyz Summon, except you won't, right?" Masumi smugly stated, flipping her hair.

"...Satellarknight Rigel attacks Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli!"

Having the same attack...

"Both are destroyed." Masumi removed her monster from the monster card slot to the Graveyard.

"I attack Gem-Knight Topaz with Satellarknight Vega! I activate the Quick-Play Magic: Rush Recklessly! Vega gains 700 ATK until the end of this turn!"

("Satellarknight Vega": 1200 → 1900/1600)

Unlike the last representative I fought, this time...

Masumi( 4000 → 3900)

I managed to inflict damage! ...Even so, something doesn't feel right.

"Why didn't you try to go for an Action Card?"

"Hokuto didn't need one to beat you, so neither do I." Masumi simply stated. "Why aren't you moving for one?"

I'm being looked down on again... In that case, I'll balance the table!

"I believe Action Cards are unnecessary and relying on them will weaken one's dueling. That's why I won't grab one which puts us on equal footing." I answer. "I end my turn, and Vega's attack returns to normal." I finish by setting two cards face-down.

("Satellarknight Vega": 1900 → 1200/1600)

Doesn't seem I've been getting through to her... I must try to get through to her even if she ignores me.

"Kotsu-san, I don't know what I did, but I like to know so I can appease you. Please."

"..." Masumi took a breath. "Fujiwara Masato. Does the name Fujiwara Sasuke ring any bells?"

"Of course, that's my father's name."

"He was once a student at LDS, and was given the prestige title Knight of Fusion for his top tier skills at Fusion Summoning. Even as a Junior Youth, Pro Duelist were outclass by him."

"I know all about it. He's... the main reason why I'm dueling right now."

"If that's so... then why..." Masumi tightened her fist, staring at the ground. "Why is the Knight of Fusion's son learning Xyz instead?!"

"Um... That's kind of... personal..." I mutter.

"When Professor Marco heard that the son of the senpai he admired and studied under was going to enroll here, he was looking forward to teach him all he knew about Fusion. I... envied the new student who lit Professor Marco's spirit shine brighter than when he teaches class... I decided that I wouldn't accept him as a fellow LDS student for that reason." Masumi then faced me with an furious expression and slight tears in her eyes. "Then, I saw the distraught look on his face when he learned that student chose to enroll in the Xyz Course instead, I decided I wouldn't forgive the one who caused my admirable instructor such sadness!"

"Kotsu-san, I..."

"Doesn't matter." Masumi coolly regained her composer. "Once you suffer the defeat penalty, all will be well again."

"Penalty?"

"Whoever loses a Duel in this Battle Royale, must drop out of all course classes he or she attends currently."

"...?!"

"With Xyz out of the way, you'll be forced to take your next option which is Fusion and follow in the Knight of Fusion's footsteps!" Masumi drew. "Magic Card: Monster Reborn! I Special Summon Gem-Knight Topez from my Graveyard!"

"Gem-Knight Topaz" (1800/1800)

"I summon Gem-Knight Alexandrite!" She called forth a unarmed knight in light silver color plating.

"Gem-Knight Alexandrite" (1800/1200)

"Gem-Knight Alexandrite's effect! I tribute this card, then I Special Summon one "Gem-Knight" Normal Monster" from my Deck! Come Gem-Knight Crystal!" Bearing a somewhat resemblance to the previous knight comes a more large colorless sparklingly knight.

"Gem-Knight Crystal" (2450/1950)

"Battle! I attack Satellarknight Vega with Gem-Knight Topaz!" The topaz knight wasted no time and aimed its twin short blades at the cloaked knight.

"Continuous Trap: Stellarnova Wave! Once per turn, during my Main Phase or my opponent's Battle Phase, I can Special Summon one "tellarknight" monster from my hand! I Special Summon Satellarknight Altair in defense mode."

"Satellarknight Altair" (1700/1300)

"Once this card is summoned: I can target one "tellarknight" monster in my Graveyard, and Special Summon that monster in Defense Position. I pick Satellarknight Rigel!"

"Satellarknight Rigel" (1900/700)

"I use its effect to increase Vega's ATK by 500 points."

("Satellarknight Vega": 1200 → 1700/1600)

Masato( 2600 → 2500)

"Gem-Knight Topaz's effect! When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, this monster deals damage equal to its original ATK to it's controller!" Placing its twin blades together similar to rubbing wooden sticks to make a fire instead created lightning sending it forth.

Masato( 2500 → 1300)

"Gem-Knight Topaz's second effect! It can attack twice during the Battle Phase! The next attack will finish this! It's for the best! After all... you can't Xyz Summon so why bother trying! As the Knight of Fusion's son, your destiny lies in Fusion!"

"My... destiny lies in Fusion...?"

"I attack Satellarknight Rigel with Gem-Knight Topaz!"

* * *

 _"All the preparation have been set. Now, go!" Yu ordered alongside his Hierophant of Prophecy._

 _"Yes, Sakuragi-senpai! I Overlay my two monsters to build the Overlay Network!" I declared._

 _Satellarknight Rigel and Satellarknight Vega turned into steams of light descending into the bottomless void from out of the ground._

 _...Huh, something isn't right?_

 _The multicolored galaxy eruption didn't occur, suddenly being replaced by electric static, an explosion looks like it was going to occur but it becomes a dud instead. The two knights emerge back into their original forms._

 _"That's strange." Yu noted, walking forward. "Let me see your Duel Disk."_

 _I hand over my disk, and he begins studying it._

 _"Well?"_

 _"There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with your disk and you had all the requirements to perform a basic Xyz Summon..." Yu returned my disk. "Unless..."_

 _"Did you think of something?"_

 _"Although its a rumor, perhaps you're one of those that can't perform Xyz Summoning..."_

 _"How is that possible?!"_

 _"I took a class on Duel Mythology as a elective course back when I started attending LDS. Ever heard of the term Duel Energy. It's said like ki, people are born with it, each varying from person to person. They say when you summon a monster, you unconsciously use Duel Energy along with your Duel Disk to use your cards. Summons from the Extra Deck are theorized to either require to have strong enough Duel Energy and/or something more technical depending on which summon method."_

 _"What does this have to do with me?"_

 _"That's just it. Your summoning energy might be too low level to successfully perform an Xyz Summon being a mere novice. Duel Energy is not an explained science so that's why people often call it magic and/or a myth, but that would explain why you can't perform the summon. Not because of any malfunction with your Duel Disk but you..."_

 _"So you're saying I might not have been born to perform Xyz Summon...?"_

 _"It's a possibility."_

 _"Does this mean I'll never be able to Xyz Summon...?"_

 _"Weren't you listening. I said its a possibility. Don't even think about giving up when you've taken far too much of my time. I'm not letting you back out and make all the effort I place on you go to waste."_

 _"I wasn't..." I try denying his claim._

 _Not like I did much. The first day of my training I ended up fainting on the second set out of sheer exhaustion, so I was given a break for the rest of that day. The second was slightly more pleasant since we only did one set, and focused all day on studying the material from the basics and beyond. Breezing through current and future homework on what we went over as practice. All with his assistance. Today is the third day and we're not off to a good start._

 _"Nothing is set in stone. For all I know, you might just be a late bloomer."_

 _"Thank you for the reassuring words Sakuragi-senpai."_

 _"Don't mention it." Yu grunted. "This gives the opportunity to test out my own theories on the subject, since I have an actual research subject. At very least I can treat this as an extra credit assignment."_

 _"R-Research subject, a-am I not your underclassman?!"_

 _"Here's what we are going to do. Since ki is the closest comparison we have to Duel Energy, I propose we strengthen your ki and the best way to do so is working on your physical and mental state. Either can be clotting your Duel Energy output. My hypothesis is that ki and Duel Energy are one of the same. Will my conclusion produce different results? Only one way to find out." Yu smiled eager. "So for now we'll just be focusing on training your body with physical exercise and studying more material for your mind like we've been doing, then once a while we'll test whether anything has changed."_

 _..._

* * *

...After all that, I still couldn't once perform a single successful Xyz Summon. Nothing had changed from that day. Maybe that's the real reason why Sakuragi-senpai gave me some days off because he knew it was pointless. He just didn't want to get my hopes up like any good person would do in his shoes...

Maybe Kotsu-san is right about how I would be better off learning Fusion Summon being in my blood along with Synchro Summon. Duel Energy might in some cases may be a matter of genetics, so... either Fusion or Synchro will likely produce better results. I guess you can call that my hypothesis...

It would be great to have my father teach me everything he knows or mother if their not too busy with work. The thought of it brings me such glee.

However...

Its not my destiny.

"If it is, then I'll change it with this! Trap Card activate: Changing Destiny!"

"Changing Destiny?"

I can activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. That attack is now negated. Then, you decide between two paths, whether instead you gain Life Points equal to half the ATK of the monster whose attack was negated or I take damage equal to half the ATK of the monster whose attack was negated."

"Neither of those paths will lead to your defeat."

"Like Fusion is not the path for me!"

"We'll see. I chose to inflict damage!"

"So I take 900 points of damage."

Masato( 1300 → 400)

"Gem-Knight Crystal! Continue where Topaz left off!" The large colorless knight mashed right through the defensive knight.

"Turn end." Masumi finished. "Holding out for a single turn will not change the outcome."

"Kotsu-san... I don't deny the possibility that my true potential lies in Fusion, and if I couldn't Xyz Summon... Fusion would be my next choice. However... I can't because I would be letting down my family if I did so."

"What do you mean?"

"For generations, my family has prospered because they have always strive to surpass the past generation. Following in my father's footsteps doesn't sound bad. Actually its any Fusion Duelist dream I think. However if I choose to follow my father's example, then I believe I'll never be able to surpass him. Only to be great as if lucky or a poor copy that settles average at best. Doing so will truly let them down, and I don't intend to now! My turn!" I draw. "I activate the Magic Card: Pot of Greed! Which allows me to draw two cards! I summon Satellarknight Betelgeuse!"

"Satellarknight Betelgeuse" (700/1900)

"If this card is Summoned: I can send this card to the Graveyard, then I can target a "tellarknight" card in my Graveyard and add that target to my hand. I choose Satellarknight Rigel! I use Stellarnova Wave's effect to Special Summon him! "

"Satellarknight Rigel" (1900/700)

"Rigel's effect onto Altair!"

("Satellarknight Altair": 1700 → 2200/1300)

"I may not be able to unite my monsters in one monster like you, but I can unite my monsters in other ways! Equip Magic: United We Stand on Rigel!"

("Satellarknight Rigel": 1900 → 3500/2900)

"I attack Gem-Knight Crystal with Satellarknight Rigel!"

My lightning coated knight with the power of unity took vengeance with a stab right through its center diamond with its short blade.

Masumi( 3900 → 2850)

"Next Satellarknight Altair attacks Gem-Knight Topaz!"

Masumi( 2850 → 2450)

"It's not over yet! Quick-Play Magic: Satellarknight Skybridge! I target a "tellarknight" monster I control and Special Summon one "tellarknight" monster with a different name from my Deck, and shuffle that targeted monster into the Deck. Bye Altair, and say hello to my friend Satellarknight Alsahm!"

"Satelarknight Alsahm." (1400/1800)

"When this card is Summoned: I can inflict 1000 points of damage to your Life Points." The child knight readied and fire an arrow from his golden bow.

Masumi( 2450 → 1450)

"Next comes his attack!"

Another arrow snipes her.

Masumi( 1450 → 50)

"I set one card and end my turn."

"That was certainly close." Masumi judged in a condescending tone.

"Not close enough."

"You must've improve greatly since your Duel with Hokuto. That's the only explanation otherwise Hokuto would've had a harder time then a clean sweep." Masumi stated, drawing her card making it the only one in her hand. "To think you managed to make this far of a comeback, however... that means nothing since I'm ending this now! I activate the Continuous Magic: Brilliant Fusion from my hand! With this card, I can Fusion Summon a "Gem-Knight" monster using monsters from my Deck as Fusion Material! From my Deck, I'll choose... Gem-Knight Emeral, Ganet, Saphire to perform a Fusion!"

 **"Brilliant emerald of good fortune! Crimson truth! Strong willed blue! Combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance in a whirlpool of light!"**

 **"Fusion Summon! Come forth! One who illuminates all with its supreme radiance! Level 9! Gem-Knight Master Diamond!"**

Standing tall is a caped, gigantic proud knight in glistening plate armor carrying with a single grip a massive broadsword containing eight different shining gems all vertically lined up together.

"Gem-Knight Master Diamond" (2900/2500)

"This is my true ace monster."

"A Fusion Summon using monsters from your Deck? That card must have some cost." I theorize.

"You're correct." Masumi smiled confidently. "In exchange for this Fusion Summon, the ATK and DEF of Gem-Knight Master Diamond become 0."

("Gem-Knight Master Diamond": 2900 → 0/0)

"Well, that's... a fair exchange..."

"Master Dia's ATK is increased by the number of "Gem" monsters in my Graveyard times 100! There's nine "Gem-Knight" monsters in my Graveyard, so it ATK's increase by 900!"

("Gem-Knight Master Diamond": 0 → 900)

"That's still not enough." I inform.

"Gem-Knight Fusion's effect from my Graveyard! Banish one "Gem-Knight" monster from my Graveyard, and I return Gem-Knight Fusion to my hand!

("Gem-Knight Master Diamond": 900 → 800)

"Brilliance Fusion's second effect! By sending one Magic card to the Graveyard, I can return its ATK until my next turn! I send Gem-Knight Fusion!"

("Gem-Knight Master Diamond": 800 → 3700)

"I change my mind..."

"I activate Gem-Knight Master Dia's monster effect! It can banish one Level 7 or lower "Gem-Knight" monster from my Graveyard and gains its effect!"

"What?!" I gasp in horror.

("Gem-Knight Master Diamond": 3700 → 3600)

I banish Lapis Lazuli and activate Master Diamond's newly acquired Lapis Lazuli's effect! I send my last Lapis Lazuli to my Graveyard! One monster plus half of Master Diamond's ATK 1800, you take 1900 points of damage!" Gem-Knight Master Diamond raised its long jeweled broadsword and swing it greatly down on the ground, a single slash creating a shock wave.

Am I going to lose...?

If I lose... Then I lose...

!

From behind a wall of flames...

"...Action Magic: Flame Guard. Reduces the effect damage to 0."

A barrier of flames shield myself from the shockwave.

"You ended up using an Action Card after all. Are your words only talk? Pathetic."

"...Perhaps..." I respond not denying it. "At that moment when I was about to lose, I understood how my last opponent felt, and instinctively grab for the card. Facing someone comparably strong with no hope to win against is how I felt at that impending moment of demise. Then... I realize Action Cards are the hope that gives people who are currently outclass a shimmering chance at winning. Right now, a beginner like me, who can't Xyz Summon must stand against a formable opponent like yourself by whatever means necessary when he's got something important to protect!"

"You finish?" Masumi asked coldly. "Battle-"

"You can't. After you drew your card, I activated the Trap Card: Thunder of Ruler! There will be no Battle Phase this turn meaning you can't declare an attack."

"...Turn end."

Gem-Knight Master Diamond currently has 3600 ATK. When I end my turn, its original points will go back to zero. She'll probably use Gem-Knight Fusion's effect to return it, and the attack will become 3500 ATK equaling Altair as long as Alsahm is on the field. Sounds like a statement, but she will use Master Diamond's effect on most likely Topaz and end me. I must settle things this turn now by drawing a monster!

I draw.

...Lightning Vortex. Not a monster; but!

An Action Card several feet away. I must get it!

Running my feet to the limit, I dash forward for the card.

"I won't let you use it!" Masumi declared, right on my tail. "I'll take that Action Card!"

She's fast despite the card being closer to my position and is steadily closing the distance between us with her agile maneuvers! I'm too slow and not fast enough to go for another card... A week of horrifying exercise wasn't enough to prepare me and my body for something like this! Might as well be a marathon to me!

No, I can't give up now! I must at least try before throwing in the towel!

Leaping all I got for the card with an outstretched hand as she does in kind from her shadow looming over me I can tell she put more force than I could as her hand is reaching nearer and nearer toward mine on the verge of passing by.

It's going to be very close!

As I try to grab the card... it disappears?

Along with the sunset fiery scenery returning to the tranquil grasslands? What- Ah!

Before my body could make contact with the ground, her body collide into mine reducing me into a surfing cushion.

"Damn!" Masumi cursed under her breath. "The Battle Royale is over!"

"E-Excuse me? C-Can you please get up-"

"The time limit shouldn't have run out yet, so the only explanation is that the opposing side were defeated. Just when I was this close to winning!...I failed." Masumi sounding distraught in her last two words.

I feel like I'm going to get crushed by the weight of her body! H-However, I don't completely dislike having her body pressed against mine... Th-That's not normal I think?! And if someone can listen in my thoughts right now, I wasn't implying she had a weight problem or anything rude like that!

"Masumi!" Hokuto called out. "Guess who made the final blow to our weak opponents!" He smirked pointing to himself. "I swear that red ninja's dueling was so weak, he might've as well as been stalling for the time of his eventual defeat!"

"..." Masumi got off, and gave a jab on Hokuto's stomach before running off.

"H-Hey, what was that for?!" Hokuto gripped tightly the damage area falling to his knees groaning in pain.

...Huh? Why is the back of my head wet despite previously being in an inferno?

...

The Battle Royale has ended, and the mission was a complete success with no causalities listed on our side. That's good to hear. It was an one-sided Duel. The Solid Vision needs more maintenance, but I heard they found improvements and can even expand the field and more whatever that means. I wonder by how much and how long will it be before its complete? I tried goodbye to the opponents, oddly they looked demoralize for some reason and they didn't respond back. Everyone from LDS is now enjoying the car ride back. ...If not for the dreadful silence filling the atmosphere...

"Masumi..."

A soft sigh escapes Professor Marco, he looked at Kotsu-san with a worried expression while keeping an eye on his driving. She doesn't meet his gaze, the right rearview mirror shows me her face is distorted in shame and sorrow, its no wonder she wouldn't want to face him like this. He was in a room which allowed him to see the battles taking place so he definitely must've seen our scuffle.

"I'm sorry..." Masumi spoke.

"You don't need to apologize to me."

"And Masumi shouldn't have to apologize for anything!" Hokuto scowled, slamming a book shut. "I was the one who originally was suppose to Duel against Fujiwara! Not her!"

"What do you mean?"

"Professor Vladimir ordered as a second objective to invite Fujiwara Masato and defeat him."

"I see..." Marco nodded.

"Huh?! Why would he want me to be defeated?" I wonder.

"Professor Vladimir was originally in charge as supervisor of this project, but he asked me to take his place as I owed him a favor. Before that, he already added a penalty rule in his mission so he must've wanted you to endure one." Marco concluded.

"I thought dropping me out of his class was suffering enough..."

"He just doesn't like you for some reason. Me either." Hokuto stated. "That loser personality of yours doesn't belong in LDS..."

"Being called the cruelest, strictest, and malicious teacher if you ever get on his bad side wasn't just talk apparently." Yaiba noted. "Maybe all those rumors I heard about him are all true as well..."

"Whatever his reasons were, had nothing to do with my actions. I overheard their conversation and offered to take care of Fujiwara in Hokuto's place myself." Masumi asserted. "I didn't do this for the reward, I... wanted Fujiwara to enroll into the Fusion Course and return that smile to your face Professor Marco..."

"Masumi..." Marco said in a soft smile. "I appreciate the jester, but I wouldn't feel right having Fujiwara-kun forced into my course. What I admired about Sasuke-senpai in our school days was his will to do anything he likes and explore multiple possibilities. I felt like anything was he wanted to do was possible and he would excel among all. Compared to him, I could only follow his example as inspiration to carve my own choices. Inferior, right? Sometimes I think it would be best if I leave LDS being nothing more than his shadow..."

"That's not true!" Masumi outright objected. "You're an amazing instructor to us all in the Fusion Course! Losing you would be a terrible loss to LDS, and... me. I-I admire you very much...!" She embarrassingly stated turning a little red.

"Thanks for the flattery." Marco chuckled lightly at her admiration. "I wasn't serious. Sasuke-sempai wouldn't forgive me if I ever did so. I'm grateful, because of him I discovered the love for teaching others and became the teacher you see before you. One who teaches with compassion and grace."

"Right you are."

"Now, I know I said you didn't to apologize to me, but..." Marco's face changed to warming grin. "I think there's someone you need to apologize to."

"?" Masumi gave a clueless expression. "!" She realized, instantly turned to face me red-faced. "R-Right. ...Fujiwara, I like to apologize on what happened on the battlefield. I shouldn't have treated you in such a hostile manner when we were fighting together on the same side."

"It's fine." I reply.

"A-And if its not asking for much, I... would appreciate if I could meet your father someday... Someone who Professor Marco admires is someone I wish to meet-" Masumi stopped there. "...No, I shouldn't have asked... Forget what I just said."

"I don't mind."

"Huh? N-No, really..."

"On one condition."

"Condition?"

"Someday, when I can Xyz Summon, lets continue where we left off in our Duel. Despite, our Duel having my dueling career in great jeopardy, I learned a lot from our Duel and my current limit compared to you representatives. Your Gem-Knights are really beautiful and sparkly like any bright star! I like to see them again up and close!"

"Is that so?" Masumi smirked, looking pleased. "Very well. Deal. Just to give you a warning in advance, the next time we Duel, the results will be different, and I won't be reserved to use Action Cards. Prepare yourself! And... that's all."

"Knights of the Brightest Stars vs. Knights of the Secret Stones..." I hum in joy. "Sounds like it'll be a bright luster blast!"

"Indeed."

And if I win, I'll ask her to accept me as her friend...

"Hey, now! Don't leave me and my X-Sabers out!" Yaiba complained, lightly shoving my shoulder. "Fujiwara, we are going to have a grand warrior showdown once you become a skill enough warrior! In order for that to happen, the first important step is... You need to least be good enough to beat Hokuto!"

"Sure thing, I be very delighted! The more, the merrier!"

I'll have him accept me as well.

"Ha ha! When pigs fly!" Hokuto snorted, displeased at his remark.

Make that three.

"Shijima-kun, I think there's something you need to say to Fujiwara-kun." Marco suggested.

"Like hell I do!"

"Hokuto." Masumi glared at him.

"Tch, sorry for inviting you under false pretenses..." Hokuto mumbled.

"Water under the bridge. Thank you for inviting me, I had a great time."

"How can you not be mad?" Hokuto asked disgustingly. "It's actually disturbing."

"How can I be mad at my hero?"

"Hero?"

"You defeated the last duelist, and ended the Duel that I probably would've lost. You ended up saving me when your objective was to defeat me! Thank you, my hero!"

"Shut up!" Hokuto turned blue feeling sickened. "Not... a single word of this to Professor Vladimir! You hear me!"

"Speaking of him, you kids shouldn't involve yourself with him as much as possible." Marco advised seriously. "He's a dangerous shady person and is feared among LDS staff even among the top team..."

"True, but the rewards and beneficial opportunities for completing his missions our worth it."

"Rewards?" I tilt my head.

"Yeah, didn't get your rare cards and money from completing our mission?" Yaiba asked. "The rewards were so great this time around its a shame none of the duelist were LDS material enough to prove a challenge worth this score."

"Oh, right, Professor Vladimir didn't account for you to actually survive so he'll have to reward you for your success." Marco mentioned. "It's required by code for the reward to be at least equivalent to the penalty."

I wonder what the reward will be...

"I'll be driving to each of your houses shortly." Marco announced.

It's too soon to have my potential friends know where I live. I want to bring them when I'm ready on my own accord, so I will have him drop me off somewhere nearby.

I wonder how far the gap to our friendship really is. I'll have to test the waters...

"Kotsu-san, Shijima-san, Todo-san are sure close friends. Perhaps one day-"

"Friends?" Masumi gave a questionable stare.

"Making a pretty big assumption here. All of us are merely comrades of LDS and nothing more." Hokuto commented, giving a light chuckle over my comment.

"Friends are not necessary in LDS, all that matters is working together to increase our opportunities. ...Someone should wake up Minamoto when we arrive at her house." Yaiba suggested.

I see...

"..." Junko made no sound while wearing a sleeping mask she place the second she made it to the car.

Poor Minamoto-hime. She reminds me of myself when I first started exercising. I really wanted her to tell me about her Duel? I feel like asking the representatives will only result in their respond being something like too easy, weak, or not a challenge. Wait, there's one more person here.

"Komoe-san..." I turn around facing her. "How was your Duel?"

"...Kicked ass and burned fire..." Homura shortly responded.

She's the hardest to talk to out of the bunch.

...

After a long day, I head back to my apartment engaging in my non-duel related categories. If I don't study and practice ever now again, I won't be able to make mother and father proud. By the time I finished, it has already turn dark outside as I stare out the window.

Suddenly, getting the urge to go outside, I open the door leading to the balcony.

Brrr, its cold!

I quickly zipped up my jacket, and put on my hoodie.

When the weather is cold and the sky is night, I'm somehow able to communicate better with myself about my problems. ...Except when the clouds are hovering over the stars blocking out their view in the night sky. That only adds negative thoughts when I try to collect my them. Maybe its because those clouds are actually like me. Clouded.

In my Duel against Kotsu-san, I keep thinking about it, and no matter how hard I try, I'm unable to find a way I could've beat her before the match was interrupted. My strategy had no faults needing no change unlike with Shijima-san, but it might as well be the same especially since I only managed to survive with a handicap in the name of Action Card. I'm hardly closer to the representatives level... Remodeling my Deck some more would be not possible since I've already done so yesterday, and believe no improvements can be made with any of the cards in my possession... And even if I obtain new cards, it won't give me the strength I seek...

I put on my Duel Disk and drew some cards then placed them back and did so again a couple times hoping that'll give me an answer to my problem. It didn't. Should've known it wouldn't be that simple.

What do I have to do?

Wait for Sakuragi-senpai's return until I can begin trying to Xyz Summon before I can possibly reach up to their level?

Is that what I'm suppose to do? Is that all I can do?

I'm not use to feeling this way. Unlike musical instruments, fine art, academics, and other many things... All I needed to do was practice and study in order to shine, but my problem isn't that simple. It's whether I was born or have the capability to Xyz Summon. A similar scenario has happen before but I didn't mind since it was sports wise, but I can't just shrug my shoulder and say its all good.

People have high hopes for me being the Knight of Fusion's son, and I can't let them down! ...Huh?

"A shooting star?! How beautiful!" I exclaim in joy to see one among these clouds assuming that this one must be truly special. "I know! Instead of thinking about what I can do, I might as well try wishing for it instead!"

Shooting stars are said to grant wishes! Only one per person though. I should wish for what I desire most in the world right now as hard as I can and maybe it'll come true...

Closing my eyes, I place my hands over my chest and concentrate.

I wish... ...

...Will it come true? Something. Anything. Please give me a sign!

"..ok ..t. ov.."

A voice. What was that?

I open my eyes to see... An incoming orange glider?!

"Look out! Move!" The voice shouted.

I move out the way quickly and manage to nearly avoid a direct hit.

The glider crashed itself right beside while the person performed a barrel roll in opposite direction as I was. There I was able to get a look at the person wearing a yellow trimmed, highly decorated blue military uniform including with those super cool epaulets and white pants. A navy blue back sided, strange looking white helmet attached with red goggles. There is a red crystal on the forehead part of the helmet.

"That was a rough ride. Interdimensional travel is such a bitch." The person complained.

From hearing the enthusiastic and childish tone of her voice, I identify the voice being that of a girl.

"Let's see..." She started staring over her wrist, a metal device is attached. "Looks like its still working and the target is nearby. Lucky me."

"U-Um..." I try to get a word in.

"The glider is a bust... Oh well..." She turned her head in every direction, then suddenly jumped off the balcony.

Oh god, did that girl just commit suicide?!

...Oh, she just grab onto a tree branch of that giant mahogany tree, did a three-sixty before letting go, then leapt vertically from branch to branch, and finally slides on the final branch onto the ground floor. That's still dangerous! Did she look hard enough to know this was the twenty ninth floor?!

I should just forget what I saw and go to bed. ...!

A thought just occurred to me. What if this was the sign I wished for? Could she be part of my wish? And I'm going to just ignore it? No way! Fate sure works in mysterious ways...

There's still a possibility that this has absolutely nothing to do with my wish, but a random occurrence with some lunatic. My mother told me not to speak with shady strangers, but she also didn't say anything about following them...

Should I follow her or leave her alone?

"I'll... follow her!" I decided as I left on the private elevator along with my new electric scooter, descending down quickly and am standing by the entrance.

Now, she's already left the premises so I can no longer see her, but I paid attention to what direction and angle she stared at before jumping off. And the place is... the Maiami City Seafront.

When I arrive...

"There you are!"

"Fusion!"

The first thing I see is a dancing clash of red and blue strange looking blades. They must be from way out of town because I never seen Duel Disks like those before in the world disk catalogue where I searched ideas for the custom order on mine. I didn't think you could use the Duel Disk blades like lightsabers. Both step back gaining distance.

"Hahaha. You're not too bad for some random thug." She complimented, raising her Duel Disk with a blue body and red blade in an offensive stance.

The person she complimented wielding the purple, light blue blade Duel Disk. His face is concealed with black sun glasses and a red scarf covering half of his pale skin face. Short, midnight green hair and a teal colored bang that is swept to the side overlapping the green part of his hair. Wears a long, blue jacket with ripped trimmings below, accompanied with grey, tight pants and brown, business-like shoes.

"..."

"Appears I can't just take you out like this without getting too rough, but if I did you wouldn't be able to speak which I kind of need. So let's compromise. If you tell me where I can find your spiky hair friend then I'll let you go."

"Save your useless demands." He readied his Duel Disk. "Instead, I'll eliminate you like all my enemies until nothing remains!"

"Looks like we are going to have to settle this the hard way. Fine. We'll settle this in a fun loving Duel. I'll play and use you as bait to draw him out. To do what it takes to accomplish me and Fusion's mission. Get in the way and-!"

"Stop right there!" Another voice ordered to halt.

Black hair in the back with light purple in the front sweeping upward and to the right side of his head. He wears a punk-style outfit, with a dull green formal shirt and dark blue tie, as well as a black cape-like garment with ripped sleeves and edges plus dark blue pants and black boot-like shoes. Wears a choker and wristbands, black with silver studs. Sharp and military style goggles and a mask concealing his face, a red scarf tied around his neck.

"Yuto?!" His eyes widen in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"A comrade saw you being followed from above by one of them, and told me you planned on coming here. Shun, I've come to help you." Yuto turned to her, raising a purple Duel Disk and matching blade. "You wanted me. Here I am."

"Wonderful!" She clapped her hands together. "Now, that I have you where I want you, I no longer need you." She pointed at Shun vertically waving her hand. "You can leave and do whatever you want small fry while the grownups get down to business. Go on. shoo shoo."

"Yuto, this is MY battlefield. I don't need your help. If you get in my way, even you will be considered my enemy!" Shun warned.

"You're wrong, this isn't your battlefield, this is our battlefield!" Yuto corrected. "We are comrades Shun! I won't let one fight my battles for me while I stand on the sidelines! I'll take her on!"

"Aww, two guys are fighting over sweet little old me~?" She squealed halfheartedly. "Unfortunately, I'm not into cool badass cliché one dimensional 'dark heroes' like yourselves. Destroy, eradicate, and whatever the enemy? Blah blah blah! I'm getting really tired on how melodramatic you red scarfs are sprouting that crap before I have to silence them. Not to mention dull and boring. Why not change it up and tell me a joke about how rundown your home has become?"

"We are not for your entertainment!" Shun growled. "We strive, survive, and fight for the sake of the fallen comrades you've taken from us!"

"Did you hear a word I say? I hate being ignored..."

"Shun... I'll fight with you and prove to you that the camaraderie we share isn't dead!" Yuto stated. "Call it a gut feeling, I also don't believe this person is like the others we fought against."

"Hmm... My divine instincts are telling me dueling the two of you would be extremely troublesome even for me and its never wrong..." She placed one finger on her forehead. "Hm?" She noticed my presence and rushed up to me. "Your that pedestrian who didn't look both ways before crossing the intersection! I had the right away!"

What? Where... do I start with what's wrong with that statement...?

"Anyway, I see you have a Duel Disk on. I want you to be my partner and give hawk-eyes someone to play with!" She requested kind of.

"Hey, what are you planning involving a random bystander?" Yuto questioned. "Don't involve them into our fight!"

"You will right?" She grabbed my sleeve tightly, using the other pointing shaken at the two. "Those two jerks want to gang up on me and do horrible things to me! You wouldn't leave a sweet angel like me to face them off by her lonesome? Will you?"

"Well..." I say one word being the only one to escape my mouth having nothing else to respond with against this situation.

To be fair, she basically stirred the pot by engaging... Still, it doesn't feel right. Two against one even if she's not exactly the victim in this situation she got caught in. Also... Those mysterious two leave off a dangerous aura warning me of something. Telling me to run away right now feeling my help will make no difference. ...However, what kind of man would I be if I abandon her? I-I...!

"Stooping as low as dragging an innocent civilian..." Yuto judged, staring at me. "You shouldn't get yourself involve! Hurry and run!"

I want to run... I can't run... I want to protect... I can't protect... These conflicting feelings are shaking me from inside! I-!

"Yuto! Look over there!" Shun pointed over to my direction.

"That badge looks like this one..." Yuto took out an identical badge. "Which means this person must be associated with LDS."

They can see my badge? I thought I zipped my ja- Ah! My necklace got caught up when I hastily zipped up my jacket!

"You do know what this means, right?"

"Yes... We can't let him go now."

Looks like I never had a choice to begin with... LDS haters. What else is new in envy town?

"You're LDS... That makes you my enemy!"

"Wait, Shun! There are questions I want answers to!"

"Enough dilly dating! Let's start this four way unless you rather play a game of four square?!" She suggested sarcastic.

"...Fine. This way we'll be able to test the strength of LDS."

"I'm also curious what this dimension's duelist has to offer..."

Why do they keep saying THIS dimension? I'm also not a legitimate bar to set for this city, especially this 'dimension' they keep labeling about. ...That's unimportant. Right now, I have more pressing matters.

When I turn on my disk, the screen says, "Enter Battle Royale Mode." I believe that something similar happened today as well.

DUEL!

Masato 4000 LP  
Unknown 4000 LP  
Shun 4000 LP  
Yuto 4000 LP

"Ever heard of ladies first? Well, we'll play home turf instead." She motioned to me. "It's your go first!"

My go first?

* * *

 **Sorry its been a while. I was busy with studying for my exams.**

 **A long read this was? I tried finding a stopping point but wasn't able to find one so I just stopped here. Hope that fine with you all. Your reviews on what you think of this updated act, how I can improve, or suggestions are always welcome and appreciated. This is my first story and I'm invariably looking ways I can improve myself. I'll start reediting when I find a suitable style to write in.**

 **Speaking of reviews, something was wrong with looking up reviews way back and I didn't notice them until a while. A certain viewer said a certain charmer was number one. Therefore, that gave me a fun idea to perform a little experiment. I posted a poll on my main page on voting which charmer is your number one, waifu for the enthusiastic, or just a simple preference to determine their popularity in my selected group of readers who are interested in this sort of thing!**


	5. Arc I: Dawn of the Knight Act 5

**Arc I: Dawn of the Knight Act 5**

"Is there something wrong?" She asked puzzlingly.

"N-No, not at all..."

Except, I'm realizing that this is the first time I've ever went first since I started dueling! I never did take the initiative before. Thankfully, the people I dueled were very forthcoming about it... Now, I'm being offered to take stage on a silver platter?

I draw-

WAIT!

Oh, god! I just remember that the duelists I fought don't draw on their first turn! I can't believe I almost made a fool of myself which would negatively trace back to LDS! Whew! Dodged that minefield!

Here I go...

"I-I summon Satellarknight Procyon!" I shout trying to act confident.

"Satellarknight Procyon" (1300/1200)

"Once Summoned, I discard a "tellarknight" monster from my hand to the Graveyard to draw one card." I discard and draw once.

"I end my turn."

The first turn is always short and simple as I recall. Plus, there's no attacking on either player's turn. No need to get nervous, but I am feeling a little weird because... the atmosphere is unusually tense here... I don't like it. Not one bit.

"I'll go next! Let's see how long you two can entertain me!" She announced. "I'll start by playing Continuous Magic: Frontline Base! Once per turn: I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Union Monster from my hand."

Union? A retro monster type.

I look over to those two.

They said she was Fusion, that means she must specialize in Fusion monsters. An archetype that relies on Union monsters and Fusion monsters... The only monsters I can think of are Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank. The rare Fusion Union Deck I heard about from father. If she possesses those rare cards, then maybe we have a good chance at winning against those shady individuals!

"I Special Summon Vylon Pentachloro!" Coming out the great wall base, is a four dimensional object with triangular sides and three claws looking like a pentachoron.

"Vylon Pentachloro" (500/400)

Vylon? What is that? Another archetype that supports Fusion? If so, I never heard of it.

"Next, I summon the Tuner Monster, Vylon Cube!" A white-yellow cube with two arms and a single mouse-like leg popping out of it while glowing a beacon of light from its front center also floated onto the field.

"Vylon Cube" (800/800)

A Tuner?

Even with masks on, I can feel that those two seem to be not expecting something like this.

"I'm Tuning my Level 4 Vylon Pentachloro to my Level 3 Vylon Cube!"

 **"Great protector of light, defend the innocent from the advancing darkness by summoning forth righteous arms** **!"**

 **"Synchro Summon! Descend! Level 7! Vylon Delta!"**

Appearing is a white mechanical angel engraved on its chest IV, mighty wings along with a bronze triangular ring on its back, circular shaped rings on its arms and three on its red compass needle-like lower body.

"Vylon Delta" (1700/2800)

"Feel free to admire the grace and beauty of the angelic being you see before you."

"Just as I suspected. It's her." Yuto mentioned.

"What do you mean by that?" Shun asked.

"There have been reports that members of the Resistance were being attacked by a single girl that uses Synchro Summon."

"Wasn't that the same summoning method as that motorcycle bastard from before?"

"Yes. Which means...she's a Pawn of Fusion!"

"Calling me a pawn?" She muttered to herself. "Hehehe... Funny."

"When you mentioned she's not like the rest, this is what you meant." Shun realized. "That doesn't matter. I will defeat all who stand in my way. I won't let a Pawn of Fusion stop me."

"Alright, lets get one thing straight. I am no ones pawn! If you are going to call me Fusion's anything I prefer ally. Fusion and I merely share the same goals, and will do whatever it takes and more!" She declared. "Vylon Cube's effect! Since this card was sent to the Graveyard for the Synchro Summon of a LIGHT monster: I can add one Equip Magic Card from my Deck to my hand. I add Vylon Material." She added to her hand. "I guess I'll end my turn here with a face-down, since we can't attack. Lucky you. During the End Phase, Vylon Delta's effect lets me add one Equip Magic Card from my Deck to my hand." She finished her turn, adding another Equip Magic Card.

...What did I get myself into?

"My turn." Shun drew. "I summon Raid Raptor - Vanishing Lanius from my hand." A green, carnivorous robotic shrike flew onto the field having a red crest on its chest.

"Raid Raptor - Vanishing Lanius" (1300/1600)

"If this card was successfully Normal or Special Summoned, I can Special Summon another "Raid Raptor - Vanishing Lanius" from my hand this turn!"

"Raid Raptor - Vanishing Lanius" (1300/1600)

"Next I active the Continuous Magic: Raid Raptor - Nest! When there are two "Raid Raptor" monsters with the same name: I can add one "Raid Raptor" monster with the same name as those monsters to my hand from my Deck." Shun added his third vanishing to his hand. "I Special Summon another Vanishing Lanius due to the second Vanishing Lanius' effect!"

"Raid Raptor - Vanishing Lanius" (1300/1600)

Three-

"If I control a Raid Raptor - Vanishing Lanius, I can Special Summon this card from my hand. Raid Raptor - Fuzzy Lanius!" Another robot shrike flew except one in purple coloring.

"Raid Raptor - Fuzzy Lanius" (500/1500)

No, four Level 4s? Does that mean?!

"I construct the Overlay Network with one of my Vanishing Lanius and Fuzzy Lanius!" The two different robotic birds transformed into purple streams of light descending into the vortex.

 **"Avian hunter of the afterlife, Seek the truth with your dark eyes, and grasp glory with your sharp talons!"**

 **"Xyz Summon! Take flight! Rank 4! Raid Raptor - Force Strix!"**

From out of the vortex, came out a robotic owl with cold ruthless black eyes and the red crest is directly on its forehead.

"Raid Raptor - Force Strix" (100/2000)

"Xyz..." She growled silently. "Just like the others... Tell me. How does it feel to use such a vile summoning method? Do you enjoy dancing with the devil in the pale moonlight?"

Huh? Xyz vile?

"Once per turn, by using one Overlay Unit this card can add one Level 4 DARK Winged Beast-Type monster from my Deck to my hand. I add Raid Raptor - Tribute Lanius." Shun added the monster to his hand. "Next, I activate Fuzzy Lanius' effect from the Graveyard! When this card is sent to the Graveyard, I can add one Fuzzy Lanius to my hand! With Vanishing Lanius on my field, I can Special Summon Fuzzy Lanius!"

"Raid Raptor - Fuzzy Lanius" (500/1500)

"Force Strix's ATK increases by 500 for every other Winged Beast-Type monster I control..."

("Raid Raptor - Force Strix": 100 → 1600)

"I Overlay another Vanishing Lanius and Fuzzy Lanius!"

 **"Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Raid Raptor - Force Strix!"**

"Raid Raptor - Force Strix" (100/2000)

("Raid Raptor - Force Strix": 100 → 1100)

("Raid Raptor - Force Strix": 1600 → 1100)

"I remove one Overlay Unit and add one Level 4 DARK Winged Beast-Type monster from my Deck to my hand. I add Raid Raptor - Necro Vulture! Next, I activate Fuzzy Lanius' effect from the Graveyard! I can add one Fuzzy Lanius to my hand! With Vanishing Lanius on my field, I Special Summon another Fuzzy Lanius!"

"Raid Raptor - Fuzzy Lanius" (500/1500)

("Raid Raptor - Force Strix": 1100 → 1600)

("Raid Raptor - Force Strix": 1100 → 1600)

"I set one card and end my turn!"

"My turn." Yuto drew. "I summon Phantom Knights - Fragile Armor." A headless dark blue suit of armor with no body but instead replaced by bright blue flames.

"Phantom Knights - Fragile Armor" (1000/2000)

"I set two cards and end my turn."

Their monsters... Raid Raptors and Phantom Knights? I never heard of them if both are Xyz based archetypes.

"Come on, if your sidekick is going to pull some flashy maneuvers that amount to nothing special, then you should be able to do better you fake!" She complained.

"..."

Why... do those two feel so different than any other duelist I faced. It's almost like their in a different league.

"Silent treatment, eh?" She turned toward me. "Hey, it's your turn. Do whatever you want. Make sure its fast, so I can wipe them out nicely and cleanly as possible~"

Even she gives off a similar vibe except more playful and lively like her personality...

"Um, s-sure..." I reply.

What confidence. Compared to her, I'm...

I'm sensible enough to tell my opponents are dangerous yet I accepted their challenge because I couldn't let this strange girl fight them alone. I know my current skill doesn't help as it should. ...In order to have even a chance, I must perform Xyz. And Xyz I shall!

"My turn." I draw. "I summon Satellarknight Vega."

"Satellarknight Vega" (1200/1600)

"When this card is Summoned, I can Special Summon a "tellarknight" monster from my hand. I summon Satellarknight Altair."

"Satellarknight Altair" (1700/1300)

"When this card is Summoned, I can Special Summon a "tellarknight" monster from my Graveyard in Defense Position. Satellarknight Sirius." A knight in silver-gold armor wearing a bluish gray jumpsuit and a helmet that is shaped like an Egyptian cat.

"Satellarknight Sirius" (1600/900)

"Four monsters with the same Level..." She noted. "None are tuners, so could it be..."

I suddenly feel a glare from the ally. She must not like Xyz monsters...

The other two are giving off a stronger presence than before. No, that's not it... I've become more sensible to the dense air around me. It's like how one would describe a battlefield. Gh! The atmosphere is so lacking its suffocating! I can't breath! Still, I must...

"W-With my Level 4 Satellarknight Altair, Level 4 Satellarknight Procyon, and my Level 4 Satellarknight Vega... I-I... I-I..." I try to begin the Xyz process, but...

I can't do it...

I can't! I'm not strong enough! I've already failed too many times! There's no point in even trying anymore! I can't Xyz Summon and will never be able to! It's... pointless... I've always knew this from the start. That's why... my monsters were unconsciously placed in defense mode by my own hand.

"Do nothing but I set one card. Turn end." I finish weakly as I hold myself falling onto my knees.

No more... No more! I don't want to be here! I want to go home!

"Shun... this person clearly has no experience on the battlefield nor can he withstand the pressure of one. I feel that his dueling has no sharpness of a blade or power of a bullet in it." Yuto pointed out. "Let's leave him alone and focus on the other one."

"Is this the extent of LDS?" Shun gaze over to my direction and sighed in disappointment. "...Fine, I don't feel a single fragment of iron determination or steeled strength from his dueling either. Hey, place your hand on your duel disk, and stay put, that's what you want?" He looked over to Yuto.

"Yes, thank you." Yuto confirmed, facing me. "There are questions that we want answers to and you will comply. Once you tell us everything, you can leave."

I look at them in disbelief.

Is... this too good to be true? They will let me go? I'm... I'm truly lucky! Thank God! I was so scared if I had to remain here any longer I don't know what I do! At least I do now~! Just place my hand over my-

"STOP!" She yelled, putting my hand to a sudden halt. "If you place your hand on your duel disk, then you forfeit this Duel, and if you do that, there's nothing stopping those two from carding you!"

"Carding me? What does that mean?" I ask.

"Basically, its sealing yourself into a card forever."

Huh...?

"That can't be true ...right?"

"..."

She's not kidding. Her voice sounded pretty serious. Then-

"Enough!" Yuto called out. "Pay no mind! Nothing is going to happen to you as-"

"Long as you give us the information we want." She finished, interrupting him. "Then, what happens? How about we ask your friend over there when he finished interrogating that red coat days back?"

"Shun?" Yuto said perplex.

"I couldn't leave loose ends." Shun coldly stated, glancing at her. "Seems like it was unnecessary in the long run. No matter. That won't stop me. I'll card anyone who I see as my enemy."

Anyone...?

"You see now. Even if you tell them every information, they'll end up carding you to cut off any loose ends to their crimes. I'll take care of them so you can either leave or stay. I don't care which just don't forfeit if you want to continue living. My turn!" She drew. "Prepared to be dazzled by my illuminating moves! I play the Magic Card: Graceful Charity which lets me draw three then discard two!"

I'd like to run, but... my body won't move. I'm too paralyzed in fear! What do I do now?!

"Now that the angels have finished giving me their graceful support... Get ready imposter! I activate my Frontline Base's effect, and Special Summon Vylon Tesseract!" Another coming out of the base, this one is a four dimensional object made up of four squares or rectangles having four points, and four claws on each limb.

"Vylon Tesseract" (800/600)

"I play the Magic Card: Iron Call! If I control a Machine-Type monster: I can target one Level 4 or lower Machine-Type monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon that target! Its effects are negated and is destroyed during the End Phase. I Special Summon Vylon Cube!" The cube returned.

"Vylon Cube" (800/800)

"Now, its what you all been waiting for! Anoth synch-tastic summon! I tune Level 4 Vylon Tesseract with the Level 3 Vylon Cube!"

 **"Valiant deity, engage the wicked forces calling forth weapons from heaven's vault to break through the approaching evil!**

 **"Synchro Summon! Descend! Level 7! Vylon Sigma!"**

A white mechanical angel shaped like a sideways M having engraved on its chest XVIII, white wings along with gold circular rings on its back, and three rings over each arm appeared.

"Vylon Sigma" (1800/1000)

"Vylon Cube's effect! Since this card was sent to the Graveyard again for the Synchro Summon of a LIGHT monster: I can add one Equip Magic Card from my Deck to my hand. I add a second Vylon Material." She added another. "I play three Equip Magic Cards: Vylon Component and two Vylon Materials! Each Material increases my mech angel's ATK by 600!"

("Vylon Sigma": 1800 → 3000)

"You should know what comes next, but before that I reveal my Trap Card: Full House! This card lets me pick two face-up Magic or Trap Cards. Like one of my Vylon Material and bird boy's Raid Raptor Nest. Then pick three face-downs like your friend's set and your two set cards. All those cards are beaten by a unexpected flush! Bye bye!"

("Vylon Sigma": 3000 → 2400)

"Vylon Material's effect! If this face-up card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: I can add one "Vylon" Equip Magic from my Deck to my hand! I choose another Vylon Material and equip it!"

("Vylon Sigma": 2400 → 3000)

She basically wiped out their entire back row costing nothing.

"It's battle time~! Get ready you fake! Vylon Sigma attack Fragile Armor! And did I forget to mention Vylon Component allows my mech angel to inflict piercing?! Taste the light!"

Yuto( 4000 → 3000)

That looked like it did some real damage on him. Solid Vision sure is realistic.

"I set one card and end my turn. Vylon Delta's effect lets me add one Equp Magic." She finished. "I'll get you next time so better start praying but let me tell you in advance that! I! Am! Not! Li-stening~!"

"He isn't the only person you should be paying attention to." Shun suggested as he drew.

"That's rich!" She giggled in merry delight. "Do you still not understand your place? You're not really an actual threat. I'll have to tuck you in for beddy bye myself since your babysitter is busy holding himself on ground over there. Once that fake is beaten that is or you can surrender and save me the slightest efforts. Your choice."

"I'll never surrender to my enemies. I active the Magic Card: Graceful Charity!" Shun drew three and discarded two.

"Tch!" She grunted in disagreement at the sight of that card being used.

"Next, I summon Raid Raptor - Tribute Lanius!" The third different lanius he summoned has a blue coloring and looked like a jet.

"Raid Raptor - Tribute Lanius" (1800/400)

("Raid Raptor - Force Strix": 1600 → 2100)

("Raid Raptor - Force Strix": 1600 → 2100)

"When this card is Normal or Special Summoned this turn: I can send one "Raid Raptor" card from my Deck to the Graveyard." He sent one. "I Overlay Vanishing Lanius, Tribute Lanius, and Fuzzy Lanius!"

 **"Obscured falcon. Raise your claws sharpened by adversity! Spread your wings of rebellion!"**

 **"Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon!"**

From out of the portal, came a large robotic falcon with its six eyes that glow an intimidating red, glaring down at us from the sky, polished tubes open outward like its several metallic feathers and vast wings.

"Raid Raptor - Rise Falcon" (100/2000)

("Raid Raptor - Force Strix": 2100 → 1100)

("Raid Raptor - Force Strix": 2100 → 1100)

"Aw, how cute! You got rid of your weak little birds for a even weaker birdy." She patronized.

"This monster can attack all Special Summoned monsters on the field."

"That would be a cool gimmick if there was any point in doing so with only 100 ATK?"

"I activate Raid Raptor Rise Falcon's effect! By using one Overlay Unit, it gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all of my opponent's Special Summoned monsters!"

All...?

With a mechanic screeching caw, the large robotic falcon began to gain light coming out from the Special Summoned monsters on the field which caused the monster to burst into fiery flames like a phoenix gaining an insane amount of power.

("Raid Raptor - Rise Falcon": 100 → 8100)

"8100 ATK?! I call hax!"

This is bad. If she gets hit with that, she'll lose and get turn into a card!

"Battle! Raid Raptor - Rise Falcon! Rend and tear through all our enemies! Brave Claw Revolution!" Shun command, the falcon dived down raising its talons preparing to deliver the finishing blow locked on the two mechanical angels ready for the hunt.

I-I.. can't let that happen!

"Trap Card activate: Negate Attack!" I reveal, causing all three to look back me. "This card negates your attack and ends the Battle Phase!"

A transparent force field stopped the falcon and its sharp lethal talons negating the assault.

"You helped me...?" She asked in a unbelievable tone.

"Why you!" Shun gripped his fist tightly.

I then realized the full gravity of what I just done.

"I-I'm sorry... I-!"

"No excuses! You'll pay for interfering!" Shun redirected back to her. "I activate Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force from my hand! The Rank 4 Raid Raptor - Force Strix as material to Xyz Summon a Raid Raptor one Rank higher!"

What did he say?!

Force Strix changed into a steam of purple energy descending back down into the Overlay Network from once it came out of.

 **"Ferocious falcon. Break through this battlefield and spread your wings! Destroy our gathering foes!"**

 **"Rank-Up Xyz Change! Come forth! Rank 5! Raid Raptors -** **Blaze Falcon!"**

Taking place of the carnivorous owl, comes out a hot red robotic falcon with a triangular and trapezoid wing-like design.

"Raid Raptor - Blaze Falcon" (1000/2000)

Rank-Up Xyz Change...? I never heard of this...

"Blaze Falcon's monster effect activate! I use one Overlay Unit, it destroys my opponent's Special Summoned monsters, and deals 500 damage per monster destroyed!" The red falcon's metallic wing had pointed tips which detached from the falcon, and began firing them like lasers shooting multiple green beams aiming for every Special Summoned monsters.

"T-Trap Card: Interdimensional Matter Transporter!" I reveal. "Transport Sirius!" The shining knight is safety evacuated away leaving those harmless beams to hit only one of my knights.

"Get back!" She hastily yanked the back of my collar with one arm. "Vylon Component and Vylon Materials effect! I can add a "Vylon" Equip Magic from my Deck to hand for each one..." She added three, while the shots were firing.

As I'm dragged back, I witnessed the destruction of my Altair, the two mechanical angels of hers, and where I had been currently stand is covered in smoke. I can't help but feel some difference compared to when I normally Duel...

Masato( 4000 → 2500)

Unknown( 4000 → 2500)

After the blasts impact the field and the smoke settled, a small pile of craters appeared... How is that possible? We're not in a Action Duel so how can there be Real Solid Vision here? Unless... this is real?!

"?!" Shun staggered a foot back. "It can't be..."

"Their faces..." Yuto paused.

From the latter's comment, I've noticed my hoodie was no longer above my head. Must've been pulled off when I was yanked from the blast. Wait, he said, "Their faces...". I take a look over to the ally's direction, on the ground near her was the mask she wore, must've fell off from that close call, and that's when we both had a good look at each other's faces in disbelief.

Her hair colorless as snow white and wavy as freshwater seaweed reaching down to her shoulders. She has purple eyes which resembles an amethyst shade by any other name would be inaccurate and vanilla skin looking soft as silk. Did I forget to mention her face is the same as mine?!

"Shun!" Yuto called back holding him by a wrist.

"Let... go... I'll card them..." Shun gripped his fist tightly. "I'll card them both...!" He angrily cawed.

"You can't do that!"

"Why shouldn't I?!"

"Because we might be able to find your sister!"

"Ruri...?" Shun stopped in his tracks. "What do you mean?"

"A comrade witnessed Ruri dueling someone before disappearing in a purple flash!" Yuto hesitant at first then continued. "...The person looks like me... just like the person who rode that motorcycle..."

"Who is this comrade you keep talking about? Why didn't he say anything about this, and why did he just stand there and watch her being taken away?!"

"...That's not important right now. Our comrade withheld this information to protect me from the Resistance since the attacker shares my face for some reason, believed I was going to be victimized as a traitor, and decided recently it was okay to confide in me."

"So in order to rescue Ruri we have to capture that girl first and make contact with that motorcycle bastard."

"Right, and in doing so might lead to our other captured comrades." Yuto let go of his wrist.

"Fine..." Shun settled down.

"And Shun. If there are people with the same face as mine, then the same applies with them. They aren't him. Don't direct your anger based on their similar appearance."

"...Yes, they aren't him... After all, I'm the one who carded that treacherous bastard. Good riddance. I end my turn. Rise Falcon's ATK returns back to normal."

("Raid Raptor - Rise Falcon": 8100 → 100)

At the same time, my Sirius returns to the field.

...What's going on around here? I can't comprehend what they're saying and I don't want to! I just want to leave!

"My turn!" Yuto drew. "I summon Phantom Knights - Dusty Robe!" A cool light blue ghost both armless and legless wearing a ceremonial dark cloak.

"Phantom Knights - Dusty Robe" (800/1000)

"When I control a Level 3 "Phantom Knights" monster, I can Special Summon this card from my hand!" Another cloaked ghost except has legs.

Phantom Knights - Silent Boots" (200/1200)

"I Overlay my Level 3 Phantom Knights - Dusty Robe and Silent Boots!"

 **"Souls of warriors fallen on the battlefield, revive now and become light to rend the darkness!"**

 **"Xyz Summon! Appear before us! Rank 3! Phantom Knights - Break Sword!"**

Blue flames erupted from its body, a black armored dullahan riding a horse matching its armor, carrying an equally matching executioner blade.

"Phantom Knights - Break Sword" (2000/1000)

"Battle! Break Sword! Direct attack!"

Unknown( 2500 → 500)

"Trap activate! Damage Gate!" She revealed. "From my Graveyard, I get to Special Summon one monster with ATK equal or less to the battle damage I just took! Come Vylon Cube!"

"Vylon Cube" (800/800)

"I end my turn."

It's my turn now... But I don't want to go, even if I pull out my best combinations, I can't imagine it'll have enough of an effect against my opponents to finish things. I'll only end up delaying the enviable. And what then? They'll card me! I'm no match against people of their caliber and reaching their level is something I'm unable to imagine! The gap is too wide between us! There's no point in continuing...

I should just end this by placing my hand over my Deck like I should've in the first place.

"...Hey, calm down before your composer drops any further." She called out.

?!

Her voice sounding less hyper-energetic and immature, and more sincere and heartwarming put me to a sudden halt. The lookalike staring with those eyes, as if she was seeing though me.

"Don't over-complicate things. I can imagine how you must feel being dragged into real battle all of the sudden. Feeling inexperience, inferior, and intimidated is all part of first experiences in everyday life. This is one of those things that are just on a different plane than you're use to. It's okay to feel unnecessary emotions like fear but you shouldn't have them hold you back because what lies ahead is your untapped potential."

My untapped potential?

"How...?" I ask, my shaking hand still near my Deck. "How do you know that I have any at all?!" I bark at her unjustifiably.

"We share the same face after all so we must share the same abilities deep inside somewhere." She gave an angelic smile, placing a hand over her chest. "The divine instincts residing in me tell me so. I don't think it's a coincidence, and neither was us meeting together. I believe in the light residing inside you."

There's no basis or proof in the irrational words she's speaking. Only mere childish beliefs. However...

"When the going gets tough, the tough get going, because if you stand around doing nothing the outcome won't change so why not take that leapt of faith striving for the best? Isn't that a better alternative?" She simply stated.

She says all this confident and fully convinced of her own words. Is that the source of her power?

Then can I also... reach my potential...

I move my one-eighty degree hand away from my Deck into a forty-five degree.

"My turn!" I draw. "I summon Satellarknight Betelgeuse!"

"Satellarknight Betelgeuse!" (700/1900)

She's right, if the results won't change, then how can I submit without giving it my best? Why not give it my all? Isn't that a better alternative?!

"With my Level 4 Betelgeuse, Level 4 Procyon, and Level 4 Sirius, I build the Overlay Network!" My three knights turned into yellow streams of energy falling into the galactic void.

I... won't let my fears hold me back! If I let the incident that made me quit dueling in the first place stop me now, then I might as well have never started taking it up again! I'll give it my all...!

 **"Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank 4! Stellarknight Triverr!"**

From the three bright stars that formed a triangle, entered my first Xyz monster, the knight wearing a pure white gold trimmed cape over the shoulders matching its armor, lifting a triangular shield in one hand, and the other held a saber glowing in high luminosity along with three wide hoops around the same arm.

"Satellarknight Triverr" (2100/2500)

I... did it. I successfully performed a Xyz Summon!

"!" Shun flinched.

"Shun. Did you-"

"Yeah... I can feel a slight sharpness compared to before." Shun noted.

"Was he withholding his battle intent?" Yuto questioned to himself.

"Being part of Academia, they might think doing so or playing around will lower our guard. Foolish. With the destruction of our hometown, we learned to always take dueling seriously no matter the opponent."

I didn't hear what they said, due to the joy I'm feeling inside...! Yahoo...! Although, I wasn't able to come up a Xyz chant in the heat of the moment... Sounded much easier to do from inside my head.

...As glad as I am from successfully pulling off the summoning method I've been training endlessly for, there's no time to relish in up-most delight because I have things to do and I'm not stopping now! The chant thing can wait!

"Starting with this! During the turn I Xyz Summon this card: All other cards on the field are returned to the hand!"

"What?!" The two Xyz Duelist gasped.

From the bright flash from my new knight's shield, all monster begun the vanish from the field.

"Triverr's monster effect! Once per turn: I can detach one Overlay from this card; then I send one random card from my opponent's hand to the Graveyard." I point one of the cards in Shun's hand, then faced Yuto. "Battle! Triverr direct attack!"

"In my Graveyard, I activate the Magic Card: Phantom Knight's Shadow Veil!"

"Activating a Magic Card from the Graveyard?"

"When a direct attack is declared, I can Special Summon as many of these cards as monsters as possible." Yuto revealed two and placed them onto the blade appearing two ghostly knights riding their horses.

"Phantom Knight's Shadow Veil" (300/300)

"Phantom Knight's Shadow Veil" (300/300)

"When this card's Special Summoned using this effect are sent to Graveyard they are banished!"

"Then, I'll just defeat one of them!" The knight slashed the spell monster knight. "That card is now banished meaning you can't use it again. I end my turn."

"My turn!" She drew. "It's time I get a little serious!"

"You talk too much." Shun stated.

"We'll see whether your attitude will change after my turn is finished. I play the Magic Card: Double Spell! By discarding one Magic Card from my hand, then I can target one card from my opponent's Graveyard and then this card's effect becomes that card as if I'm playing it right now. I choose the Graceful Charity you tainted with your vile talons!" She drew three then discarded two. "I summon Vylon Stigma!" A strange gold scorpion like creature shaped in a form of a standing up S with two pincer claws.

"Vylon Stigma" (1600/1000)

"I play another Magic Card: Double Summon! This allows me to have an additional Normal Summon this turn! I summon back Vylon Cube!"

"Vylon Cube" (800/800)

"I play the Equip Magic Card: Synchro Boost on Vylon Cube. It gains 500 ATK and its Level is increased by one."

("Vylon Cube": 800 → 1300)  
("Vylon Cube": Level 3 → 4)

"I Tune Level 4 Vylon Stigma with my Level 4 Vylon Cube!"

 **"Angelic armament of holy might, cast down judgment upon those who threaten the peace and balance of the natural order!"**

 **"Synchro Summon! Descend! Level 8! Vylon Epsilon!"**

Another white winged mechanical angel appeared, this one engraved with V on its chest, and the body resembles an Ε if viewed from the side, while the golden rings around its upper arms are shaped like curvy left-side up m's.

"Vylon Epsilon" (2800/1200)

"Cube's effect." She added an Equip Magic Card. "I play three Equip Magic Cards: Vylon Filament, Vylon Segment, and Mage Power! Mage Power gives my mech angle 500 ATK and DEF for every Magic/Trap I control! I control three!"

("Vylon Epsilon ": 2800/1200 → 4300/2700)

"It's lights out for the lil birdy since he got a little too cranky to be set aside till the adults finished their work! Battle time! Epsilon direct attack!" Vylon Epsilon short forth a blast of holy might. "When a monster equipped with Vylon Filament attacks you can't activate any Magic or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step in case you were thinking of pulling what your friend did!"

"..."

"It's over!"

The light too fast to evade made contact sending him a couple feet back.

Shun( 4000 → 100)

"What? How do you still have Life Points?!"

"From my hand, I activated Raid Raptor Last Strix's effect when I took damage! I reduced the damage I would have taken by 100 points for every Magic and Trap on my field, and Special Summon!"

"Raid Raptor - Last Strix" (100/100)

"But, you don't have any!"

"If I control none on my field, Last Strix's lets me reduce the damage for every "Raid Raptor" Magic and Trap Card in my Graveyard instead. There's four reducing the damage by 400 points!"

4300- 400= 3900

"So you managed to survive through the skin of your teeth or should I say beak. Seems like I've underestimated you. I wrote you off too soon assuming you were just another Xyz scum, but you're actually a cut above the rest. You both are exceptional duelist. With your level talent its such a shame how you use it. Though I gotta admit you both are far the greatest challenge I had against you red scarf rebels yet, though that compliment is a vain one seemingly how easily I wombo combo them all throughout that city!"

"For all the comrades you taken out, you'll pay tenfold!" Shun threatened.

"Don't get cocky, I said you were exceptional but not enough to beat me. Vylon Epsilon's effect! Once per turn: I can send one Equip Card equipped to this card to the Graveyard to target one monster my opponent controls and destroy it! I send Filament to the Graveyard to destroy Last Strix!"

("Vylon Epsilon ": 4300/2700 → 3800/2200)

"Like the other Vylon Equip Cards, Filament allows me to add another, and I add another copy of Filament and attach it to Epsilon!"

("Vylon Epsilon ": 3800/2200 → 4300/2700)

She sends one then can replace one. That's some extensive ammunition she's got.

"With this I end my turn."

"My turn." Shun drew, then he staggered in fright when he saw the card. "This is-! But how!" Shun looked straight at me then to her. "No, this card will be the one thing I'll never resort to using! ...I summon Raid Raptor - Necro Vulture!"

"Raid Raptor - Necro Vulture" (1000/1600)

"I release Necro Vulture to activates its effect! I add one Rank-Up Magic from my Graveyard to my hand. I now activate the Magic Card: Rank-Up-Magic Soul Shave Force! I pay half of my Life Points to Special Summon Rise Falcon from my Graveyard!"

Shun( 100 → 50)

"Raid Raptor - Rise Falcon" (100/2000)

"What good will that monster do? Without its Overlay Units, it is no better than a sparrow with a dull beak!" She pointed out.

"Rise Falcon is treated as material to Overlay a Xyz monster that is two Ranks higher!"

 **"Prideful falcon. Spread your wings dyed in the blood of heroes! Advance through the path of revolution!"**

 **"Rank-Up Xyz Change! Come forth! Rank 6! Raid Raptors - Revolution Falcon!"**

A far more territorial, predator falcon replaced the red bird sharing eagle like features from body to face.

"Raid Raptor - Revolution Falcon" (2000/3000)

"When this card is Xyz Summoned by using a Rank 5 or lower "Raid Raptor" Xyz Monster as an Overlay Unit: I can destroy one Special Summoned monster my opponent controls and destroy it!" Shun declared, pointing at Epsilon.

"That won't work. Vylon Segment prevents your monster's effect along with your traps from touching this holy being. Sorry~!"

"Tch!" Shun grunted. "Then I change target to Stellarknight Triverr! And once destroyed, Revolution Falcon deals damage equal to half the destroyed monster's ATK." The falcon ascended above, dropping multiple missiles from out of its wings onto the field causing further damage to it.

Masato( 2500 → 1450)

"When this card with at least one Overlay Unit is sent to the Graveyard: I can target one "tellarknight" monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon it! Come Altair!"

"Satellarknight Altair" (1700/1300)

"Altair's effect! Special Summon Satellarknight Procyon!"

"Satellarknight Procyon" (1300/1200)

"Once Procyon is Summoned, I discard and draw one card!" I discard Vega.

From one comes two monsters now left to defend myself.

"I remove one Overlay Unit from this card and it can attack all monsters my opponent controls, once each! Battle! Go! Revolution Falcon!" Another bombardment occurred blasting away the two recently appeared knights. "I end my turn."

"My turn!" Yuto drew. "I activate Fragile Armor's from my Graveyard and send one "Phantom Knights" card from my hand to the Graveyard and draw one card! I summon Phantom Knights Clove Helm!" A single blue helmet with armless hands wearing a red scarf.

"Phantom Knights Clove Helm" (1500/500)

"So he's got two Level 4 monsters this time..." She noted.

"I Overlay my Level 4 Phantom Knights - Clove Helm and Shadow Veil!"

 **"Fangs of pitch-black darkness, rise up against the foolish oppression! Descend now!"**

 **"Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"**

From the dark clouds, flew a dark yellow eyed dragon with unusual curved wings, the most vicious claws and fangs roaring as to make its arrival known and intimidate all that stand before it.

"Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" (2500/2000)

This dragon looks very frightening! My body won't stop shivering!

"That dragon is as repulsive as when I first laid eyes on it." She spoke disgusted.

If he attacks me with that, I'll-

"Dark Rebellion's effect activates! By using one Overlay Unit until the end of this turn, it can lower a Level 5 or higher monster on my opponent side of the field ATK by half and Dark Rebellion's ATK is increased by that amount!"

Huh?

"Did you forget my Vylon Segment prevents-"

"Quick Play Magic: Forbidden Spear! I target one monster on the field and until the end of this turn that monster will lose 800 ATK and will be unaffected by the effects of other Magic and Trap Cards." A golden spear stabbed through the holy creature on the right side of its chest cause the angel to shriek in pain.

"Epsilon!" She cried out, covering her face. "How could you be so cruel?! My beautiful angel!"

Poor girl...

("Vylon Epsilon ": 4300/2700 → 2000/1200)

"Nothing protects your monster now! Treason Discharge!" Purple electricity surged from the orbs on the dragon's wings and shot forth paralyzing the angel causing its light to dim.

("Vylon Epsilon ": 2000 → 1000)

("Dark Rebellion ": 2500 → 3500)

"No... Stop! Stop it right now...!"

"Battle Phase! I attack Vylon Epsilon with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! Go! Lightning Disobey!" Yuto commanded his dragon, as its fangs consumed by lightning drive forth onto the surface making its target.

Sorry! There isn't anything I can do this time-!

"Tehehe..." She giggled in delight. "From my hand, I activate the effect Honest. By discarding this card from my hand, my angel gains the total ATK of your attacking monster."

"What?!"

The radiant angel grew a new set of wings.

("Vylon Epsilon ": 1000 → 4500)

"The battle continues! Epsilon! Vanquish that evil creature of the dark!"

Yuto( 3000 → 2000)

"I set one card and end my turn." Yuto finished.

With that, all end effects now ended.

("Vylon Epsilon ": 4500→ 1000 → 2000/1200 → 4300/2700)

"Ah~! The sight of your corrupt evil dragon being obliterated by the sheer purity of light which is my angel was beautiful! Such a shame I didn't get to see the sight of that wicked fire bird getting illuminated by the holy light!"

"What did you say?!" Shun grunted.

Does that mean she was more than prepared to handle Rise Falcon back then...? Now, I understand why that duelist didn't go for me when he had the chance. She is more of a threat to them. I agree with that. However... I... won't let them look down on LDS by ignoring me!

"My turn!" I draw.

"!" Yuto stared right at me. "It's happened again."

"I activate the Magic Card: Monster Reincarnation! I discard one card and get one back. I summon the monster I got back! Satellarknight Altair!"

"Satellarknight Altair" (1700/1300)

"When this card is Summoned, I Special Summon a "tellarknight" monster from my Graveyard. I summon Satellarknight Vega."

"Satellarknight Vega" (1200/1600)

"When this card is Summoned, I Special Summon a "tellarknight" monster from my hand. I summon Satellarknight Deneb." At long last, the Satellarknight I looked forward to summoning the most, the graceful humanoid elegantly danced with its overshined white clothing and bright gold armor.

"Satellarknight Deneb" (1500/1000)

"When Deneb is Summoned, I can add one "tellarknight" monster from my hand." I add Alsahm. "I Overlay my Level 4 Altair, Level 4 Vega, and Level 4 Deneb!"

 **"Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Stellarknight Delteros!"**

My second Xyz knight sprouting golden wings of light wearing regal white-gold armor under its blue-white suit entering after the destruction of my first, holding a light triangular shield and rings around the arm like the last, the sword brandished was a near ringer from the one held by Deneb.

"Stellarknight Delteros" (2500/2000)

"Once per turn: I can remove one Overlay Unit from this card, then target one card on the field and destroy it! I choose Revolution Falcon!"

With Revolution Falcon out of the way, his field is wide open. I could attack, but...

"Battle!" I stared right at Yuto. "Stellarknight Delteros attack directly!"

I must personally show him the error of underestimating LDS! Plus, the Alsahm I added will take care of his partner next turn if the person who shares my face somehow can't seal the deal.

"Trap Card activate: Xyz Reborn!" Yuto revealed. "I target one Xyz monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon it! Come! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

"Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" (2500/2000)

That monster is back...

"Both are monster have the same ATK. What will you do?" Yuto asked.

I will do what I've been doing for most my Duels. Suicide rush through!

"Delteros continue the attack!"

The shining knight bravery stabbed the dark dragon through it center, but at the cost of the beast's lower fang gutting the knight breaking past its armor.

"Delteros' effect activates! When this card is sent to the field to the Graveyard: I can Special Summon one "tellarknight" monster from my hand or Deck." I take from my Deck. "When the old stars dies, the new stars shall take their place! Appear! Satellarknight Rigel!"

"Satellarknight Rigel" (1900/700)

"When Summoned, I activate its effect to increase its ATK by 500!"

("Satellarknight Rigel": 1900 → 2400)

"Rigel direct attack!"

His current Life Points are 2000, and Rigel's ATK is 2400. I can win this!

"From my Graveyard, I activate the Magic Card: Phantom Knights - Shadow Veil!"

"Phantom Knights - Shadow Veil" (300/300)

"What?! When did he..." I have a realization after Rigel makes short work of that cannon fodder, it was when he used Fragile Armor's effect to discard it. "I end my turn."

Rigel disappears due to its effect...

There's nothing left I can do... The only thing I can do now is wait out till my next turn or hope she will be able to end this.

"My- ?!" She stopped her draw. "Incoming forces!"

The two duelist start noticing something too.

Me? It's faint but I hear the sounds of numerous cars approaching every direction. They are coming in fast and since their approaching on all sides...

"Shun, we need to retreat!" Yuto informed. "We'll end being surrounded at this rate!"

"No, I'm not leaving! This is my battlefield and I won't run from another ever again! That time is over! Now is the time to stand up and destroy our enemies!" Shun argued.

"Damn, looks like my device wasn't strong enough to disclose all the summoning energy output." She murmured.

"Sorry, Shun!" Yuto grabbed his wrist tightly, then pressed some switch from his Duel Disk.

"Yuto, what are you-" Shun tried to respond.

The next moment a flash of blue light emerged, and they disappeared.

I should- Huh? My body... feels drained. It's a different kind of exhaustion than I'm used to. Could this be exhaustion from Xyz Summon?

"Hey, this isn't the time to be spacing out!" She suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards her. "Stay still."

What's this?

Just like the blue light from before, only instead a white light surrounds us. My body feels like its traveling to another place at light speed.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Leo Corporation's control room.

"President, apologizes for calling you out so sudden, but I believe this to be of the upmost concern that it was urgent to inform you in person." Section Chief informed.

President along with another man entered the room.

"Report to me the detail on what you found." President ordered.

"Yes, sir. I believe it'll be easier if you take a look on the screen above. The incident took place in the Maiami City Seafront. The incident has occurred just recently. We detected a strong set of summon reactions. Not doubt a Duel was taking place there."

"What was the summon reactions?"

"It was Synchro and Xyz Summons."

"Have you employed scouts to that area."

"Yes, we sent every available top team member we could contact at the time, and have them set up a blockade around the seafront locking down all possible escape routes. However..."

"However?"

"When they secured the perimeter, there was no one there in sight. All corners were checked and checked again yielding no results. Even the waters showed not one person swimming away. It's like they just vanished out of thin air."

"Did you check the security camera stationed there?"

"Oddly, all cameras weren't working. A jammer signal blocked all communication waves, even the summon energy output was affected to a degree. We don't have visual footage of the culprits or anything. It's strange... Leo Corporation's equipment is state of the art and is the most recent latest model in the whole world. The possibility of technology existing out there that can counter ours this quickly is unthinkable."

"Unless its not from this world..." President thought out loud.

"What do you mean?"

"What was found at the scene?" President disregarded the question over to more important matters.

"The monitors are fully functional now." Section Chief directed to the screen. "There are no signs of causalities. The area in question however is left in a very damaged state despite there being no signs of an Action Field being placed there. The only thing found was an electric scooter broken down and charred into several pieces. All lead to nothing conclusive."

"You said the summon energy output was affected."

"The summoning signature wasn't able to identify anyone with a similar output than in the recorded database. Most things left our devices in an enigma. All we were able to identify was the number of Xyz and Synchro Summons. Three Synchro monsters and nine Xyz monsters."

"I see..."

"We await your orders on where should we proceed next."

"Very well. Inform the top team to examine for any possible clues and report any no matter how irrelevant they maybe. After, I want the area closed off and repaired over night. Maiami City Seafront is a popular tourist sight and any damages left unchecked will cause unnecessary commotion among the civilians."

"Yes, sir!"

"Separate the Xyz summoning signatures and analyze them from the closest deviation possible."

"Ah! We discovered out of the nine, two were not as strong as the other seven. That means-"

"A third party got involved. Since they used Xyz, and the only school in Maiami City that teaches Xyz summon is LDS, that person is most likely connected to the school. Have all staff and members of LDS top team who specialize in Xyz report their whereabouts around the time the incident occurred. Nakajima." President called to the one beside him.

"Yes." Nakajima responded.

"Start with questioning Vladimir and his whereabouts. Inform and contact the chairwoman. I'll leave her to handle the investigation regarding her students. Youth, Junior Youth, or Junior. Tell her to leave no one out."

"As you wish." Nakajima obeyed.

"The other duelists appear to be experts in not leaving a trace, so uncovering that LDS duelist is the best lead we have in connecting the dots. That will be all for now." President left the control room.

* * *

 **This'll make a great stopping point. I forgot to save my latest edit so I might have missed something errors when I was scanning for some. For those interested about the poll, the order from highest to low was Wynn, Lyna, Eria, Hiita, Dharc, and Aussa. I was shocked Dharc wasn't placed last, but I guess that means I actually have female readers. My favorite Lyna was placed second, but I don't feel bad since she was still in the top three so that's all good.**

 **Being used to the anime names, I'm going to stick to using the Arc-V's cast card names like Entermate since I'm using their anime effect instead of the OCG mostly to not get the two confused with each other. Last Strix's anime effect was too narrow so I gave it a little tweak with its OCG effect. Don't judge me!**

 **Those wondering about the unknown duelist. Which part shocked you more? The fact she used Synchro monsters or that she shared the same face as the now partially fledged Xyz Duelist? None should come as impossible since the only reason Yuya and Yuzu's counterparts share the same gender was because they both were once...**

 **spoiler alert warning**

 **spoiler alert warning**

 **spoiler alert warning**

 **One singular person...**

 **So I don't see why its not a possibility. The Synchro part will probably be explained in the next act.**

 **Have busy plans so I won't be able to submit one this upcoming week. Stay tune~!**


End file.
